


모브밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!milletian, 모브 캐릭터
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.모브밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러와 유혈묘사, 폭행, 사망소재, 집착 등의 소재를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Kudos: 2





	1. 목차

현재 모브밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/08/31 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 모브밀레 HL로 검달교 잠입한 밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

  
**최종 업데이트; 2020. 08. 31.**

모브밀레로 촉수물...보고싶어서...☞☜  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174533

모브밀레로 문어... 촉수물... 보고싶어서;;;;  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174548

모브밀레로 벽고물...이...보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174566

모브밀레로 화장실에서... 여러명이서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174593

모브밀레로 원격 오나홀 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174617

모브밀레로 동물이랑 하는 게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/53174647

모브밀레로 슬라임플 촉수플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/55097944

모브밀레 HL로 포워르랑 (자체검열) 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/55097995

모브밀레로 결박플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/57288385

모브밀레 HL로 검달교 잠입한 밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267813/chapters/63789790


	2. 모브밀레로 촉수물...보고싶어서...☞☜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 01. 06 2차 추가 공백포함 13,427 자 / 공백미포함 10,257 자  
> * BL(?), 촉수물, 원홀투스틱, 산란플 외 취향을 많이 타는 소재가 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들 주의해주세요.

# 모브밀레로 촉수물...보고싶어서...☞☜

모브밀레(?) / 남밀레른 / 설정 날조 주의 / 각종 민감소재 주의

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

최근 신성 기사단에서는 새로운 무기의 개발을 위한 재료 수급이 한창이었다. 기본적으로 사도의 시체에서 나온 부산물을 재료로, 혹은 고대의 무기를 복원해서 만든 무기들은 제작 비용이 높고 사용이 까다로운 까닭에 기사단의 조장과 조원 일부만이 다룰 수 있었기에 전투의 효율을 높이기 위한 기사단 상부의 대대적인 개혁안 중 하나인 셈이었다.

벨테인 특별조의 견습 기사들과 일반 전투 대원들 역시 그 예외는 아니었기에 저마다 무기로 사용할 만한 재료들을 찾느라 임무를 수행하면서도 분주하게 쓸모없는 물건들-마도 개발부에서 들으면 통탄할 일이긴 하겠으나 어디까지나 단원들의 시선에서는 준쓰레기와 같았다. 예를 들자면 파란색의 나무장작이나 구울의 왼쪽 눈, 심지어 고스트가 뱉어낸 체액까지-을 챙겨오곤 했다. 결국 이 쓸모없지만 쓸모 있을지도 모르는 이 쓰레기 모으기에 벨테인 특별조의 조장인 밀레시안 역시 참여해야 했고, 밀레시안은 울며 겨자먹기로 에린 각지를 돌아다니며 온갖 재료들을 수급해야 했다.

처음에는 드래곤의 심장부터였다. 에린을 구한 밀레시안을 부려먹을 수 있는 좋은 기회였기에 상부는 이때다싶어 수급 난이도 극상을 찍는 재료들을 마구 요구하기 시작했다. 드래곤의 심장, 사막 드래곤의 왼발에 밟힌 모래-밀레시안은 왜 하필 왼발이냐고 물었지만 부엉이 페트록은 부엉? 하고 고개만 갸웃거렸다-, 빛나는 항아리 거미가 만든 거미줄, 위습의 발광체, 피오드 골렘의 어깨에 낀 이끼-이 발주서를 받자마자 밀레시안은 슈안의 멱살을 잡았다-, 글루아스의 거대 식칼-다행히 미니포션이 있어서 몰래 빼내올 수 있었다-, 그리고 마지막으로 세피로트의 나무 뿌리와 그 알까지.

밀레시안은 아르젤라를 팔아 글루아스를 내보내려고 했으나, 마침 부캐넌과 산책하던 아르젤라를 발견한 글루아스가 저 혼자만의 실연에 빠져 돌아오자 아껴뒀던 미니포션을 단숨에 들이켜곤 소리없이 도망쳐야했다. 결국 밀레시안이 왕정 연금술사의 자존심도 지키고 신성 기사단의 목표도 지켜가며-비록 양심은 못지켰지만- 훔쳐왔던 요리사의 식칼이 로간의 손에 들려 양파를 써는 순간, 밀레시안은 당장 슈안을 인질로 잡고 기사단 회의실에서 방호벽을 치고 농성 아닌 농성을 벌이기 시작했다. 결국, 앞으로 대충 서른 번은 더 굴려먹을 생각에 신이 났던 상부는 시무룩하며 마지막 발주서를 보내왔고, 그 발주서가 제시하는 재료는 다름아닌… 코일 숲의 심연의 끝에 서식하는 세피로트의 뿌리와 그 알이었다.

"뿌리는 그렇다치고, 알? 식물 씨앗도 아니고 알이라니. 제대로 본 거 맞아, 슈안?"

"글쎄요. 확실히 수상한 재료긴 하네요."

슈안은 숲의 가장 깊은 곳으로 길을 알려주는 부적을 건네주며 혼잣말하듯 말을 걸었다.

"그러고보니, 정보조에 있을 때 보고서에 올라온 게 있었는데… 뭐였더라?"

마족의 언어로 쓰여진 알 수 없는 언어가 오늘따라 불길했지만 이것만 해결하면 끝이라는 생각에 밀레시안은 마지못해 슈안에게서 종이를 받아들었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안은 폐허가 된 콜로세움을 닮은 코일 숲의 마지막 방에서 자이언트 헤드리스의 몸을 세로로 두 동강을 내고나서야 겨우 심연의 숲에 들어설 수 있었다. 여신의 제단에 슈안이 건네준 부적을 태우자 여신상 뒤로 우거진 나무들이 제각기 가지를 벌리며 새로운 길을 열었다. 나무들은 제 의지가 있는 것처럼 꺼림칙하게 이파리를 흔들어대며 밀레시안을 반겼고, 밀레시안은 주저없이 그 어비스의 세계로 몸을 던졌다.

사위스러운, 한편으로는 몽환적으로 아름다운 자수정 빛을 뽐내는 나무들을 지나자 널찍한 평야가 드러났다. 아니, 그곳은 나무와 돌로 둘러싸인 둥근 꽃밭처럼 보이기도 했다. 밀레시안은 휑하니 트인 심연의 이곳저곳을 찬찬히 둘러보기 시작했다. 하늘은 달도, 해도 뜨지 않은 채 황혼의 보랏빛이 가득했다. 어디선가 서늘하고 소름끼치는 바람이 불 때마다 가지마다 이끼가 끼인 나무들이 높고 찢어지는 웃음소리를 울려댔다.

음산한 나무와 돌들이 사방을 감싼 폐허의 안은 수원지를 알 수 없는 투명한 물이 바닥의 물길을 따라 얕게 흐르며 골이 패이고, 수국을 닮은 자청색의 꽃이 드문드문 피어있었다. 나무가 풍기는 향기로운 풀냄새와 젖은 풀냄새는 이곳이 비옥하고 융성한 숲이라는 것을 보여주는 것 같았다. 주변을 감싸는 나무들은 구불구불하게 허리와 몸통이 휘어져 꺾인 채 뒤엉켜있었는데, 그조차도 현실과 동떨어진 균열로 보여 더욱 더 몽환적인 분위기를 자아냈다. 심연의 마지막은 신들에게 잊혀진 화원처럼 고풍스러웠으나, 죽음의 종착역임을 보여주는 듯 어딘가 을씨년스러운 구석이 있었다. 나무들이 가지를 떨어대며 밀레시안을 향해 키득거렸다. 생물로 가득 차 있음에도 황량하고 스산한 그곳에서 밀레시안은 평지의 한가운데로 향했다. 그곳에는 불길하게 불어오는 찬 바람에도 나뭇잎하나 흔들리지 않고 꼿꼿하게 붙박인 큰 나무가 서 있었다.

말 그대로, 서 있었다. 나뭇잎은 화려한 보석이 알알이 달린 것 같았고 휘어진 다른 나무들과는 다르게 심지부터가 꼿꼿하게 서 있었다. 분명히 외적으로는 아름답다고 생각해야함에도 불구하고, 밀레시안은 그 직립한 나무가 오히려 주변 풍경과는 다르다는 이질감에 께름칙해져 가까이 다가가는 것을 망설여야 했다.

"이게… 세피로트?"

밀레시안은 세피로트로 추정되는 거대한 나무의 주변을 빙빙 돌며 그 생김새를 찬찬히 관찰했다. 다리처럼 보이는 뿌리들은 작은 수염처럼 얇고 어린 뿌리들이 뭉치듯 모여 얽혀있었고, 알 수 없는 축축하고 미끈한 점액이 가득 묻어있었다. 밀레시안이 고개를 들어 나무를 올려다봤다. 중간에 뻥 뚫린 구멍은 마치 나무의 입처럼 보여 금방이라도 움직이며 자신을 향해 말을 걸 것만 같은 착각에 휩싸였다. 당연하게도 나무가 말을 거는 일 따위는 없었고, 그저 오래된 고목처럼 가만히 숨죽이고 서 있을 뿐이었다. 밀레시안은 좌우로 뻗은 나뭇가지로 시선을 옮겼다. 그것은 썩고 말라 비틀어진 몸통부분에 비해 나뭇가지라고 하기에는 조금 굵고 길어서 마치 나무의 팔처럼 보였다. 오래되어 썩고 빈 나무에 옹이처럼 박힌 그 팔과 같은 것은 잎사귀 없이 이끼만 잔뜩 자라있어 언뜻 보면 나무의 손같기도 하고, 갈 곳을 잃고 잘못 자란 뿌리처럼 보이기도 했다.

땅에 내린 뿌리를 찾기 위해 밀레시안이 주변을 휘둘러 보았다. 나무의 주변은 실리엔에서나 볼법한 알록달록한 식충식물들이 이빨을 드러내며 쉭쉭 거리는 소리를 내며 밀레시안을 위협하듯 잎사귀를 흔들고 있었다. 밀레시안은 이 참에 돌연변이 식물의 점액질도 챙겨가자는 생각에 스태프를 꺼내고 빙결 마법을 영창할 때였다. 식충 식물들이 입을 다물고 부풀어오르다가 밀레시안을 향해 싯누런 꽃가루를 뱉어냈다. 매캐하고 달달한 꽃가루가 밀레시안의 얼굴과 온 몸을 자욱하게 덮었다.

"콜록, 이게, 뭐야… 콜록! 꽃가루?"

잠시 시야가 차단 된 밀레시안이 기침을 하며 눈을 비비려고 팔을 올렸다. 그 순간, 촉수같은 덩굴이 밀레시안의 스태프를 감싸안고 꽃밭 너머로 멀리 내팽겨쳤다. 얇은 나무 막대가 돌에 맞아 둔탁하게 부서지는 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 당황한 얼굴로 텅 빈 자신의 손과 두동강이 난 스태프를 바라봤다.

"이게 무슨……."

밀레시안이 말을 채 잇기도 전에 미끈한 촉수가 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아챘다. 분명히 뿌리였을, 지금은 밀레시안을 잡고 있는 덩굴들이 하나둘씩 밀레시안을 향해 다가오기 시작했다. 밀레시안이 고개를 돌려 뒤를 바라보자, 텅 비어있던 세피로트의 구멍이 보라색 요기를 흘러내며 요요하게 빛나고 있었다. 밀레시안은 본능적으로 등에 메고 있던 칼을 뽑아들고 팔을 잡고 있는 뿌리들을 빠르게 베어냈다. 여린 뿌리들이 깨끗하게 잘려나가면서 시허연 진액을 흘려댔다.

밀레시안이 바닥에 떨어진 채 꿈틀거리는 뿌리들을 보기 위해 허리를 숙이자, 세피로트의 뿌리로 추정되는 촉수들이 뒤에서 밀레시안의 손목과 발목을 잡아챘다. 물이라기에는 지나치게 점성질인 축축한 액체가 잔뜩 묻어있는 촉수가 밀레시안의 맨살에 닿았다. 기분나쁜 그 감각에 밀레시안은 다시 칼을 휘둘러 뿌리를 베어냈지만, 처음에는 어린 식물의 뿌리같았던 촉수들은 지능이라도 있는 것처럼 여러 가닥으로 얽힌 채 파고들어와 쉽사리 베어지지 않았다. 결국 얽힌 뿌리가 성인의 허벅지만한 굵기가 될 쯤에는 밀레시안의 날카로운 검이 박혀도 튕겨낼 정도가 되어있었다.

"젠장!"

밀레시안이 욕설을 지껄이며 화염 마법을 연창하려던 참이었다. 어디선가 또다른 촉수가 다가와 밀레시안의 목을 죄어왔다. 손발이 묶이고, 목이 졸린 채 밀레시안은 허공으로 올려졌다. 발이 지면에서 떨어지고 몸이 붕 뜨는 느낌에 밀레시안이 몸을 버둥거렸지만 견고한 뿌리들은 아랑곳않고 밀레시안의 몸을 들어올렸다. 밀레시안의 오른손에서 작은 마법진이 펼쳐지며 불길이 솟아오르자 손을 고정하고 있던 한 쪽 뿌리들이 급하게 밀레시안의 손에서 떨어져 나갔다. 작은 화염구가 발을 옭아맨 뿌리로 던져지기 직전에, 바닥에서 솟아오른 물기둥이 밀레시안의 손을 잔뜩 적셨다. 물기둥, 아니, 물기둥처럼 보이는 촉수는 역시나 세피로트의 뿌리였다. 단지 색깔이 투명하고 조금 더 물컹했으며 주변의 수분을 흡수한다는 점이 조금 달랐을 뿐이었다.

마치 해파리나 오징어같은 수중생물의 촉수를 연상시키는 그 뿌리가 밀레시안의 팔목을 감고 옷 속으로 파고들었다. 다른 촉수들도 땅을 뚫고 올라와 밀레시안의 신발을 벗기고 발목을 간질였다. 발가락 사이로 모래가 얽히듯 촉수가 파고들고, 바지단 안쪽으로 들어가 봉긋한 종아리와 마른 허벅지를 감싸안으며 밀레시안을 타고 올라갔다. 얇은 줄기를 닮은 어린 촉수들은 뭉툭하고 둥근 끝으로 밀레시안의 셔츠를 풀어헤치고, 바지를 벗겨냈다. 의지를 가진 뿌리에 옷이 벗겨지는 상황이었지만 밀레시안은 제정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 아까 식충 식물에게 맞은 꽃가루에 최음성분이라도 있었던 모양인지 시야가 어지럽고 머리가 멍했다.

물론 제정신이었다 하더라도 손발이 묶인 상태에서 그가 할 수 있는 선택지는 몇 없었을 것이다. 밀레시안은 넋이 나간 채 멍하게 촉수에 몸을 맡기고 있다가, 서늘한 바람이 나신을 감쌀 때에야 조금이나마 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 밀레시안이 넋을 잃은 사이에 옷은 이미 너덜해져 고인 물웅덩이에 처박혀있었고, 그나마 몸에 걸린 브리프마저도 발목을 고정하고있는 촉수와 자신의 발목 사이에서 흔들리고 있었다.

밀레시안은 팔에 힘을 주고 저항했지만 몸을 잡고있는 촉수는 조금의 미동도 보이지 않았다. 오히려, 축축한 촉수가 밀레시안의 아래로 다가와 밀레시안의 성기를 쥐어짜듯 감쌌다. 여러 갈래로 나뉘어진 촉수가 밀레시안의 아래 여기저기로 손을 뻗쳤다. 가장 유연한 촉수가 밀레시안의 축 처진 성기를 감싸고, 다른 촉수들은 음낭을 툭툭 치거나 둥근 끝으로 회음부를 간지럽히기도하고, 또 다른 촉수들은 엉덩이 둔덕 사이로 파고들어 꼬리뼈까지 단숨에 갈랐다. 밀레시안의 성기를 잡은 촉수가 마치 자위하듯 밀레시안의 기둥을 잡고 아래위로 흔들어댔다. 천천히, 감질 날 정도로 느리고 가볍게 기둥을 훑자 밀레시안의 성기가 발그레한 분홍빛을 띄며 조금씩 고개를 세우기 시작했다.

밀레시안이 아래를 세우는 동안, 팔목을 휘감던 촉수들이 더 길어지며 밀레시안의 팔을 타고 쇄골과 가슴을 뒤덮었다. 둥근 끝을 뾰족하게 세우며 칼등으로 베듯이 무디게 밀레시안의 상체를 이곳저곳 그어댔다. 처음에는 간지러움으로 시작되던 그 감각은 점점 밀레시안의 온 몸을 애무하듯 진득하게 훑어대기 시작했다. 물컹한 촉수들이 밀레시안의 유두를 물듯이 꼬집어댔다. 촉수가 지나간 자리는 어김없이 진득한 진액이 묻어있었고, 곧이어 홧홧하게 타는듯한 열감이 들었다.

"읏…, 이, 게… 뭐야…."

목을 잡혀있던 밀레시안이 겨우 숨을 짜내 입을 벌렸다. 그 순간, 몸을 희롱하는 촉수들보다 조금 더 두껍고 뻣뻣한 줄기가 밀레시안의 입 안을 파고들었다. 딱딱한 나무 줄기같은 촉수가 입 안을 유린하기 시작했다. 혀 밑으로 들어가기도 하고, 혀를 들었다가 내리면서 입 구석구석을 파악하듯 돌아다녔다. 입천장을 긁자 여린 연구개가 살짝 벗겨지며 따끔했다. 촉수의 돌기가 입천장에 흡착되는 느낌에 밀레시안은 숨을 훅 들이쉬었다. 밀레시안이 숨을 들이마심과 동시에 촉수가 더 안쪽으로 들어와 밀레시안의 기도까지 침범할 듯 파고들었다.

두꺼운 촉수는 마치 펠라티오를 하듯 밀레시안의 입을 들락날락했고, 숨길이 막힌 밀레시안은 컥컥대며 생리적인 눈물을 흘려댔다. 밀레시안은 이 상황이 여전히 이해가 가지는 않았지만 식물이 제 의지를 가지고 자신을 범하고 있다는 것과, 자신이 빠져나갈 수 없다는 것은 확실히 깨달았다. 숨통을 조이는 촉수라도 막을 생각에 이를 세워 촉수를 깨물었지만 나무판을 깨물듯 작은 잇자국만 남긴 채 촉수는 계속해서 밀레시안의 입 안으로 추삽질해댔다. 가득 들어찬 촉수가 움직일 때마다 밀레시안이 윽윽, 거리며 헛구역질하듯 신음을 해댔고, 동굴처럼 울리는 그 신음소리에 촉수가 잘게 요동쳤다. 열린 입 사이로 침이 뚝뚝 흘러내리고 촉수가 밀레시안의 타액으로 잔뜩 젖었을 무렵, 촉수의 끝이 갈라지며 밀레시안의 입 안에 정액을 닮은 진득하고 불투명한 액체를 터트릴듯 흘려댔다.

입 안을 가득 채우며 목구멍 뒤로 넘어가는 그 비릿한 점액에 밀레시안은 불쑥 토기가 치밀어 올랐다. 혀가 아래에 납작하게 붙으면서 식도를 타고 촉수가 토정한 액체와 신 위액이 올라왔다. 목이 칼칼하게 타고 입안이 씁쓸했다. 잔기침을 하며 침을 뱉는 밀레시안의 입에 다시금 촉수가 침범해 고른 치열 하나하나를 애무하듯 쓸고, 무른 잇몸 사이사이를 찔러댔다.

단단한 촉수가 밀레시안의 입을 범하고 있을 때, 해파리의 그것을 닮은 길다란 뿌리가 밀레시안의 성기를 좁게 감싼 채 빠르게 흔들어대기 시작했다. 그것은 어쩌면, 촉수가 아니라 세피로트의 유연한 손가락이었을지도 모른다. 밀레시안의 성기는 점점 부풀어오르며 바짝 달아올랐다. 성기를 뽑아낼 듯 강하게 쥐어짜는 그 감각에 밀레시안의 입에서 저절로 새된 신음이 흘러나오기 시작했다.

"흐익, 흣…, 아흑! 싫, 미친, 그마안…!"

말이 통할 리가 없는데도 밀레시안은 얼굴을 발갛게 물들인 채 고개를 좌우로 흔들었다. 머리만이 잡힌 온 몸 중에서 가장 자유로웠기에, 자신이 할 수 있는 최대한으로 거부를 표출했지만 말없는 식물들은 찌걱거리는 음란한 소리만 내며 밀레시안의 아래와 위를 동시에 희롱하기 바빴다. 밀레시안의 아랫배가 딱딱하게 굳고, 온 몸의 근육이 수축하면서 사정 직전이 되어서야 성기를 애무하던 촉수가 그 움직임을 멈췄다. 밀레시안의 성기가 쿨쩍이며 허연 액체가 허공으로 튀었다. 정액이 사출되면서 밀레시안의 배를 더럽혔고, 이윽고 계속되는 촉수의 자위와 같은 행위에 밀레시안은 두어 번 더 정액을 토해낼 수 밖에 없었다. 묽은 정액이 물처럼 뚝뚝 떨어지며 밀레시안의 허벅지를 타고 흘러내릴 때즈음에야, 밀레시안의 성기를 괴롭히던 촉수가 사그라들었다.

"흐윽… 흐……."

밀레시안은 온 몸에 힘이 빠져 몸을 움찔 떨었다. 뿌리따위에 세 번이나 사정한 자신의 몸이 원망스러워 눈물이 날 지경이었다. 식충식물에게 맞은 꽃가루때문에 여전히 머릿속이 혼미했고 몸은 더이상 힘이 들어가지않아 도망칠 기력은커녕 거부 할 힘조차 남아있지 않았다. 밀레시안은 겨우 색색거리는 숨만 내쉬며 신음소리를 내는 것이 한계였다. 제 입안을 침범했던 단단한 촉수가 밀레시안의 엉덩이골 사이를 침범했다. 타액으로 충분히 젖어 적당히 물러진 그 뿌리가 밀레시안의 구멍 위를 강하게 문지르기 시작했다. 뜨겁고 간지러운 그 느낌에 항문구멍이 자신도 모르게 벌름거렸다.

"히익……!"

촉수가 예고없이 밀레시안의 구멍을 뚫고 진입했다. 밀레시안은 촉수에 몸을 지탱한 상태로 촉수에게서 멀어지기 위해 발버둥쳐댔다. 허리가 비틀리고 허벅지에 힘이 들어갔다. 엉덩이가 긴장하면서 볼기짝이 움푹 들어가고, 구멍을 좁혀댔다. 성기를 닮은 촉수가 구멍 안으로 들어가며 안쪽에서 뻐근하게 그 크기를 키워갔다. 축축하게 젖었다고는 하나, 본태는 나무뿌리인 탓에 조금은 거친 표면이 내벽을 쓸었다. 마치 뭉툭한 돌기같은 그 감각은 고통보다는 쾌락에 더 민감하게 반응하기 시작했다. 촉수가 천천히 추삽질을 해대며 안에서 그 크기를 키워, 밀레시안이 알 수 없는 기쁨에 가득 차 발음이 반쯤은 샌 울음을 터트릴 쯤에는 거의 어지간한 성인의 성기정도의 두께에 가까워져 있었다.

하나의 뿌리가 밀레시안의 안을 범하는 동시에 한쪽 발목을 잡고 있던 촉수가 밀레시안의 다리를 타고 스물스물 올라왔다. 촉수들 중 그나마 발목에 가까운 촉수가 밀레시안의 한쪽 발을 허공으로 잡아올렸다. 한쪽 다리가 올려지자 꽉 차있던 구멍에 아주 작은 틈새가 생기며 벌름거렸다. 그 움직임을 놓치지않고 물컹한 촉수가 밀레시안의 틈새를 파고들었다.

한 구멍에 두 개의 성기가 동시에 들어와 엇박자를 맞추며 움직이자, 밀레시안은 그나마 잡고 있던 이성의 끈이 툭 끊어지는 것만 같은 충동이 들었다. 고통보다 더한 환희와 열락이 온 몸을 지배했다.

"흐아, 하으으…. 주, 죽을 것 가타아…, 흐아아…!"

나무의 성기들이 밀레시안의 안으로 깊이, 그리고 불규칙적으로 피스톤질하며 전립선을 마구 찔러대자 밀레시안은 시야가 암전되며 눈 앞에 새하얀 폭죽이 터지는 것 같았다. 소리없이, 오직 밀레시안의 텅 빈 동공 안에서만 일어나는 그 자극과 쾌락의 축제를 알 턱이 없는 촉수는 계속해서 밀레시안의 내벽을 강하게 찔러댔다. 밀레시안은 온 몸이 예민해지는 것을 느꼈다. 마치 자신이 커다란 성기가 된 듯한 생각에 수치심이 몰려나왔다.

"안돼애……. 하윽, 응…, 흐잇!"

온 몸을 꿰뚫는 그 방탕한 쾌락이 일정 수준을 넘어서면 오히려 고통이 되는 법이기에, 밀레시안은 눈물과 침을 줄줄 흘려가며 허리를 흔들어댔다. 정정하자면, 밀레시안이 아니라 그를 지지하고 있는 촉수들이 만족할 때까지 움직여댔다는 것이 더 정확할 것이다. 밀레시안은 이 비정상적인 성교-인간이 식물에게 강간당하는 것을 성교라 부를 수 있다면-가 빨리 끝나기를 바라며 눈을 감았다. 하지만 눈을 감는다해서 붕 뜬 느낌이나 흔들리는 몸을 느끼지 않는 것은 아니었고, 오히려 차단된 시야대신 온 몸의 감각이 아래로 집중되었기에 더 예민하게 반응할 수 밖에 없었다.

"헉, 흐윽, 흐으으……."

아래를 찔러대는 두 성기의 움직임이 점차 멎어들고, 한 촉수가 빠져나갈 때 쯤에야 밀레시안은 가늘게 신음소리를 흘리며 눈을 떴다. 여전히 몸은 촉수들에 붙잡힌 채 떠 있었고, 단단한 나무껍질을 닮은 촉수는 자신의 아래에서 꿀렁거리며 다시 시허연 액체를 토해낼 준비를 하고 있었다.

촉수 뿌리가 이어진 땅이 불룩하게 부풀어오르며 무언가가 꿀렁이듯 촉수를 타고 올라왔다. 밀레시안은 희미한 시야를 바로잡으며 자신과 이어진 그 촉수를 노려봤다. 액체라기엔 더 단단하고 고정적인 형태를 가진 무언가가 미끄러지듯 촉수를 타고 올라오고 있었다. 마치, 알을 통째로 삼킨 뱀의 모습이 연상되었다.

"뱀……. 알?"

밀레시안의 구멍과 이어진 뿌리가 끊임없이 밀레시안의 안을 헤집었다. 밀레시안의 구멍은 그가 감당할 수 있는 크기 이상의 것들을 받아들이느라 조금만 건드려도 터질 것처럼 새빨갛게 부어올라있었다. 뱀이 알을 삼켜보내듯 둥그런 무언가가 촉수를 타고 올라오면서 밀레시안의 안까지 닿았다. 삽입된 부분보다 약간 더 넓어진 둘레는 좁은 밀레시안의 구멍에 막힌듯 잠시 주춤하다가 이내 아래로부터 올라오는 강한 압력을 타고 밀레시안의 뱃속으로 진입했다. 무언가가 들어오는 것을 시각적으로 확인한 그 두려움과 아래를 가득 채우는 생경한 감각에 밀레시안이 비명같은 신음소리를 질러댔다.

나무 뿌리의 형태를 한 성기가 밀레시안의 내벽 안에 계란 흰자같은 투명한 점액질과 함께 알을 토해냈다. 알을 감싸고 있는 그 얇은 점액질의 막은 아치 알을 보호라도 하겠다는 양, 밀레시안의 직장 안에서 미끌거리며 자리를 잡았다. 밀레시안은 공포에 질려 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘려댔지만 촉수는 아랑곳않고 내벽을 쿡쿡 쑤셔대며 두세 개의 알을 밀레시안의 안에 더 뱉어냈다. 납작한 밀레시안의 아랫배가 그의 주먹 정도의 크기로 부풀어올랐다. 밀레시안은 알아듣지도 못할 식물에 대고 혼잣말하듯 빼, 빼줘, 하며 애원했으나 점액으로 번들거리는 촉수들은 사정없이 아래를 찔러대거나 촉수의 한 부위가 여러 갈래로 나뉘어 기어가듯 밀레시안의 몸에 얽혔다.

촉수는 자신이 내보낸 알을 검사라도 하는 것마냥 밀레시안의 점막 여기저기를 찔러대며 그 기둥을 움직여댔고, 밀레시안은 임신을 한 것처럼 불러 울룩불룩하게 움직이는 아랫배를 보며 숨을 헐떡거렸다.

"흑, 아으…, 좆, 같은…, 흐으윽!"

한동안의 추삽질이 계속되고, 몸과 연결되어있던 촉수가 아쉽다는듯 밀레시안의 안에서 빠져나갔다. 촉수가 몸 안에 알을 낳은 후부터 몸을 감싸안는 촉수들의 악력이 줄어든 느낌에 밀레시안은 마지막 힘을 짜내어 팔을 휘둘렀다. 어린 덩굴같은 솜털이 보송한 촉수들은 밀레시안의 팔매질에 순순히 떨어져나갔다. 식물 줄기들은 목표를 달성했기 때문인지, 밀레시안의 저항을 온순하게 받아들였고, 마구잡이로 촉수를 찢어대는 밀레시안의 손에 스러져갔다. 허공에 떠 있던 몸이 아래로 떨어졌다. 다행히 바람에 쓸려 모인 낙엽더미 위로 떨어져 큰 충격은 없었지만 등과 엉덩이부터 떨어지는 바람에 아랫배에서 알이 덜그럭거리는 느낌이 들었다.

배가 가득 차 다리를 움직이는 느낌이 묘했다. 결국 밀레시안은 촉수들을 잡아뜯거나 발길질하던 것을 멈추고 작은 구체로 된 불덩어리를 만들어 촉수들이 보이는 족족 던져댔다. 몸을 돌릴 때마다 아래에 자리한 알들이 까득거리는 느낌에 흠칫했다. 결국 밀레시안은 어느정도 초토화된 주변을 바라보다가 바닥에 주저앉았다.

엉덩이가 바닥에 닿자, 둥그런 구체가 점막에 눌리며 몸 안쪽으로 슬쩍 들어오는 것이 느껴졌다. 그 소름끼치는 이물감에 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 자신의 뒤를 더듬었다. 씻을 때를 제외하고는 손조차 닿은 적 없는 곳이었기에 위치를 가늠하기 힘들었다. 꼬리뼈부터 더듬더듬 손가락을 내리자 뜨끈한 열감과 함께 손가락을 반기는 따끔한 쾌감이 찾아왔다. 밀레시안의 구멍은 제 주인의 손조차 성기로 인식하는 것인지 불수의적으로 벌름거렸고, 그 구멍 사이로 매끈하고 둥근 알의 표면이 만져졌다.

밀레시안은 무릎으로 체중을 지탱한 채 엉덩이를 들고 항문을 만졌다. 얇은 주름과 표피사이로 촉수가 토해낸 알의 윤곽이 선명하게 만져졌다. 금방이라도 알이 몸 안에서 부화할 것만 같은 두려움과 서러움에 눈물을 왈칵 쏟아냈다. 어떻게든 알을 뱉어내야겠다는 생각에, 바닥을 짚은 손으로 자신의 아랫배를 꾹 눌러댔다. 갑작스러운 압력에, 항문 가까이 있던 알 하나가 퐁 소리를 내며 매끄럽게 빠져나왔다. 여전히 아래가 가득찬 느낌에 밀레시안은 억지로 아랫배와 아래에 힘을 줬지만 남아있는 알들을 점액으로 미끌거리며 나올듯 말듯 밀레시안을 한껏 애태우고 있었다. 압력으로 부딪히며 미끄러지던 알이 내벽을 부유하다가 안쪽 깊숙히 불룩한 곳에 닿았다. 알이 전립선을 건드리자 금방이라도 짜낼듯 올라갔던 내장 압력이 순식간에 풀어지면서 항문이 경련하듯 움찔거렸다. 그제서야 다른 알 하나도 톡 튀어나왔다. 투명한 점액질이 투명한 실처럼 끈적하게 밀레시안의 항문과 이어지다가 금세 사라졌다.

밀레시안의 발치에 달걀보다 약간 작은 크기의 새하얀 알 두 개가 도로록 굴러다녔다. 아직 아랫배에는 하나의 알이 더 남아있었고, 밀레시안은 한참을 망설이다가 제 안으로 손가락을 하나 집어넣었다. 발갛고 축축한 속살이 손가락을 오물거리며 씹는 느낌과 아래에 들어온 얇고 길쭉한 삽입감에 저절로 식은땀이 흘러내렸다. 차마 손가락을 움직일 엄두가 나지 않아, 손가락을 넣은 채 한참동안 쪼그려앉아 있다가 갑자기 내벽이 살짝 수축하면서 안에 있던 알이 미끄러졌다. 반질반질한 점액질과 살짝 거친 알표면이 손톱에 닿아 작게 톡, 하는 느낌이 들었다. 손가락을 살짝 굽혀 알을 당기자 점액질때문에 알이 미끄덩거리며 안쪽으로 비껴갔다. 알을 빼내기위해 손가락을 움직였으나 오히려 밀어내는 꼴이 되어버리자 밀레시안은 하는 수 없이 다시금 제 아랫배를 눌렀다. 하지만 마지막 남은 알은 아래를 누르는 압력에도 한참 동안 나오지 않았다.

밀레시안은 두 번째 알을 낳았던 상황을 상기하며 망설이다가 제 성기를 잡았다. 이미 촉수에 의해 수 번은 사정했기에 밀레시안의 페니스는 쉽사리 달아오르지 않았고, 껍질이 벗겨질 만큼 강하게 흔들어댔지만 살짝 붉은기만 돌 뿐이었다. 밀레시안은 울상을 지으며 앉아 오랫동안 고민하다가 제 손가락을 아래에 집어넣었다. 이미 한 번은 넣어 본 덕에 그다지 거부감은 들지 않았으나 부끄러움은 여전했다. 밀레시안은 스스로 자신의 아래를 찌르며 구멍을 넓혔다. 검지 하나를 겨우 넣어 부어오른 내벽을 꾹꾹 눌러대자 긴장했던 구멍이 조금씩 풀리기 시작했다. 매끈한 내벽이 두 개, 세 개, 점차 손가락을 잡아먹어가자 삽입의 쾌감에 온 몸의 근육이 수축했다.

움찔거리는 속살을 손가락으로 헤집자 다시금 눈앞이 새하얗게 점멸하고 허리가 뒤로 크게 휘어졌다. 시야가 뒤틀리며 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 아래를 누르는 묵직한 느낌에 살짝 힘을 주자 마지막 남은 알이 점액질에 싸여 부드럽게 튀어나왔다. 시허연 점액질을 튀기며 알을 낳는 모습이 야했다. 밀레시안이 낳은 세 개의 알은 그의 주위에서 어지럽게 널려있었다.

밀레시안은 찾아오는 오르가슴의 여운에 입을 벌리고 숨을 쌕쌕 내쉬며 멍하게 누워 하늘을 바라봤다. 들어온 지 수 시간이 지난 것 같은데도 해도, 달도 뜨지 않아 시간의 경과조차 알 수 없었고 밀레시안은 눈물과 땀으로 젖어 헐떡거리며 심연에 들어왔던 시간 만큼을 더 누워있었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

"일찍 오셨군요! 다치신 곳은 없으세요, 밀레시안 님?"

어비스의 시간과 에린의 시간축은 꽤나 비틀려있었던 모양인지, 밀레시안이 아발론 게이트로 귀환한 것은 그가 게이트를 나선 지 채 다섯 시간도 지나지 않은 시간이었다. 밀레시안은 잔뜩 물에 젖고 넝마처럼 너덜해진 옷을 걸친 채 게이트 입구에 들어섰고, 입구에서 보초를 서던 몇몇 조원들과 슈안이 황급히 달려와 밀레시안을 반겼다.

"……. 다녀왔어."

"재료 수급은 어떻게 되셨나요?"

밀레시안은 대답 대신 손으로 허공을 찢어 가방 안에서 재료들을 꺼냈다. 미믹의 녹슨 걸쇠, 자칼의 꼬리털, 고르곤의 며느리발톱, 스프라이트의 빛나는 핵, 돌연변이 식물이 뱉어낸 꽃가루들과 세피로트의 뿌리, 그리고…

"알을 구해오셨군요! 쉽지 않으셨을텐데…."

"……."

의미심장한 슈안의 말에 의무실로 향하던 밀레시안의 발걸음이 뚝 멈췄다. 피곤한 밀레시안의 얼굴에 의심이 가득찬 눈이 번뜩였다. 그 모습에 슈안은 등골이 오싹해지고 모골이 송연해져 부랴부랴 뒷말을 이었다.

"아, 그게 말이죠. 예전에 정보조에 있을 때 관련 보고서를 훑어본 적이 있는데…."

밀레시안은 그 뒤로 이어지는 슈안의 말을 듣자마자 옷도 갈아입지 않고 왕성으로 향했다. 목표는 당연하게도, 왕성 비밀스러운 구석에 자리잡은 알반 기사단의 장로회였다.

그리고 다음날 아침, 수도 타라의 왕성에서는 너덜해진 넝마주이를 걸친 복면의 악당이 습격해 왕성 어느 비밀스러운 보물창고와 고서 일부를 남김없이 방화했다는 기사가 신문의 1보를 크게 장식했다.

여기서 슈안이 밀레시안에게 비밀스럽게 알려준 이야기를 남몰래 알려주자면,

"사실 세피로트의 알이라는 게 생물의 기력을 빨아먹고 만들어지는 일종의 식물성 정력제라고 하더라고요. 그래서 밀레시안 님께서 나가시고 상부에 어디에 쓰이냐고 문의해봤습니다만! 높으신 분들이 요즘 일이 많아서 피곤하시다는지… 잠시만요, 밀레시안 님! 어디 가세요!"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	3. 모브밀레로 문어... 촉수물... 보고싶어서;;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 19. 03. 31. 1차 초고 공백포함 7,527 자 / 공백미포함 5,723 자  
> * BL(?), 촉수물, 요도플, 성기 비하 단어 외 취향을 많이 타는 소재가 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들 주의!

# 모브밀레로 문어... 촉수물... 보고싶어서;;;;

모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / 설정날조 및 민감소재 주의

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

"파파댜! 하고 갔는데에… 마악! 꼬물거리는 게… 꼬물꼬물… 있었댜룽…!"

아마도 스쿠압틴의 원주민일 듯한 생물체가 짧은 팔다리를 퍼덕거리며 열심히 제가 본 '꼬물거리는 것'에 대해 설명하고 있었고 밀레시안은 심드렁한 얼굴로 그런 원주민을 바라보고 있었다. 새카만 먹물을 뒤집어쓴 그것은 눈을 깜빡일 때마다 커다란 눈이 사라졌다가 보이기를 반복했다. 그 광경이 꽤나 신기해 빤히 쳐다보던 밀레시안은 옷자락을 당기는 새카만 파댜루루의 손길에 이끌려 결국 결계석 앞에 설 수 밖에 없었다. 밀레시안은 물끄러미 발치를 내려다보았다. 옷자락 끝에 묻은 시커멓고 작은 손자국을 유심히 바라보던 밀레시안은 그것이 곧 먹물이나 검정색 잉크와 비슷하다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 그가 어쭙잖게 머뭇거리는 사이 결계장치가 활성화되는 소리가 들렸다.

낮고 묵직한 음파가 귓가를 울렸다. 순식간에 스쿠압틴의 최상층에 도착한 밀레시안은 주변을 바라볼 새도 없이 자신을 향해 달려오는 작은 괴생명체들을 마주해야 했다. 쉴 새 없이 몰려드는 주꾸미를 닮은 괴생명체들은 몸을 빙빙 돌아대며 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 던져왔고, 밀레시안은 검을 휘두르며 끝없이 달려오는 것들의 다리와 목을 차례차례 베며 한 발자국씩 앞으로 향했다.

밀레시안은 전투를 눈 앞에 두고 어설픈 객기를 부리는 자가 아니었다. 그의 검은 물 흐르듯 빠르고 유연하게 각 동작으로 이어졌고, 가장 효율적이고 적은 힘으로 수십 마리의 괴생명체들의 사이를 종횡무진 활보했다. 다리가 여럿 달린 괴생명체들의 시체와 진득한 액체가 바닥을 적셨다. 피비린내 대신 바닷가의 짠 소금냄새와 시큼한 먹물 냄새가 마나난의 신전을 가득 채우고 있었다.

괴생명체들을 어느 정도 처리했을 쯤이었다. 밀레시안의 주변을 주춤거리며 감히 다가오지 않는 몇몇 괴생명체들의 주변으로 마법진을 닮은 새하얀 문양이 떠오르고, 그 위로 잿빛 연기가 피어오르기 시작했다. 유난히 불길한 색을 띠는 그 연기에 밀레시안의 턱에 힘이 들어가며 작은 호두 같은 주름이 떠올랐다. 검을 고쳐잡는 것으로 불안함을 숨긴-외려 그의 불안함을 보여주는- 밀레시안은 긴장이 가득한 눈으로 연기를 마주했다. 짙은 자줏빛, 혹은 팥죽색을 띠는 길고 유연한 무언가가 꾸물거리는 것 같았다.

피어오르는 연기의 춤사위 사이로 익숙한 생물체의 다리가 보였다. 둥글고 흰색의 빨판이 두 줄로 열주한, 흔히들 문어발이라 부르는 것과 상당히 닮아있는 촉수였다. 뼈가 없는듯 이리저리 흐느적대며 곧추 선 그 촉수들은 점점 그 육중한 모습을 드러냈다. 5 미터, 혹은 그 이상일지도 모를 만큼 거대한 촉수가 꾸물거리며 밀레시안을 향해 빠르게 날아왔다. 생물체라고 막연히 짐작하긴 했으나 마치 제 의지가 있는듯 이리저리 움직이며 그가 서 있던 곳을 꿰뚫듯 찔러오는 통에, 밀레시안은 바닥을 박차고 날아올랐다. 자신을 향해 다가오는 촉수들의 가장 얇은 끝단부터 채 썰듯 썰어내기 시작했다.

조금이라도 더 허공에 떠 있기 위해 숨을 멈추던 찰나였다. 비교적 얇은 굵기의 촉수가 밀레시안의 뒤에서 솟아올라와 그의 발목을 잡아챘다. 채찍처럼 휘두르는 촉수의 움직임에 시커먼 연기가 허공에 산산이 부서지듯 흩뿌려졌다. 발목을 잡고 아래로 당기며 옷 사이를 파고드는 미끌미끌한 촉감에 소름이 돋기 시작했다. 밀레시안이 자신의 발목을 잡은 촉수의 한중간에 칼을 박아넣고 어깨에 잔뜩 힘을 주자 반쯤 너덜해진 촉수가 힘을 잃고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 밀레시안이 촉수와 거의 동시에 바닥으로 추락했다.

착지를 하는 도중 괴생물체의 시체에 미끄러진 탓에 불안정하게 착지했다. 겨우 바닥을 짚었지만 무게중심이 쏠린 탓에 손목과 발목이 시큰거렸다. 밀레시안은 차오르는 짜증을 눌러삼키며 머릿속으로 주꾸미 볶음 레시피를 떠올렸다. 무슨 일이 있어도 저 연체동물들을 재료로 5성급 요리를 만들어서 마나난에게 보내주겠다는 생각과 함께.

신전의 돌기둥 뒤에 숨어 지친 몸을 기둥에 기댄 밀레시안이 나직하게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 잡혔던 발목은 붉은 색으로 울긋불긋하게 부어올라 있었다. 마비라도 된 것마냥 욱신했다. 어쩌면 이상한 독이라도 발려있었던 것인지 따끔하기도하고, 홧홧한 느낌도 들었다. 발목부터 저릿하게 마비되는 감각을 느끼며 밀레시안은 품에서 해독포션을 꺼냈다. 이로 뚜껑을 열고 포션을 들이켠 뒤 거칠게 바닥으로 던지자 빈 해독포션이 맑은 소리를 내며 바닥을 굴렀다. 목표를 잃은 채 허공을 방황하던 촉수들은 빨판의 수축과 이완을 반복하며 밀레시안이 숨어있는 곳을 향해 다가오기 시작했다. 바닥을 진득하게 흡착하며 걸어오듯 다가오는 그 모습에 밀레시안은 질색하며 촉수들의 사이로 발을 움직였다.

두어 개의 촉수들이 밀레시안의 어깨와 다리를 향해 꾸물거리며 다가왔다. 다른 촉수들과 다르게 약간의 녹빛을 띠는 촉수가 밀레시안의 몸을 낚아채듯 붙잡았다. 그 크기만큼 상당한 두께는 어지간한 자이언트조차도 잡을 만큼 두꺼웠고, 악력 역시 쉽사리 무시할 수 없을 만큼 강했다. 촉수가 숨을 옥죄듯 몸통을 감싼 채 그를 들어올렸다. 무언가에 의해 들려지는 느낌이, 그리고 몸을 감싸는 진득하고 물컹한 촉수의 느낌이 상당히 불쾌했다.

본능이 기르가쉬에게 붙들렸을 때의 기억을 일깨웠다. 기르가쉬에게 잡혀 바닥으로 던져졌을 때처럼 곧 바닥으로 아무렇게나 내팽개쳐질 것이라는 예상에 다가올 통증을 대비하기 위해 눈을 감고 몸을 굳힐 무렵이었다. 스물스물 기어오는 촉수들이 담쟁이 덩굴처럼 밀레시안의 팔과 다리를 옭아매기 시작했다. 밀레시안은 갑작스러운 촉수의 움직임에 당황한 나머지 칼을 떨어트릴 수 밖에 없었다.

"뭐, 뭐야. 진짜 지능이라도 있는 거야?"

밀레시안이 어깨를 뒤틀며 몸을 움직였지만 자신의 몸을 붙잡은 거대한 촉수는 어떠한 미동도 없었고, 팔다리를 타고 스물스물 올라오던 촉수들은 밀레시안의 움직임에 떨어지지 않겠다는 양 빨판에서 진득한 점액을 흘려대며 옷 속을 파고들기 시작했다. 연체동물의 축축하고 서늘한 다리가 몸을 휘감고 조이는 느낌이 선명했다.

아래에서 솟아오른 또다른 촉수가 밀레시안의 셔츠를 찢고 바지를 뜯어내듯 벗겼다. 드로즈만 남은 채 흰 살갗을 여지없이 드러낸 밀레시안의 몸이 바짝 얼었다. 침이 바짝바짝 마르고, 등 뒤로 식은땀이 흘러내리기 시작했다. 십자가형에 처해진 것처럼 팔다리가 고정된 채 상체마저 붙잡혀 숨을 쉬기조차 어려웠다. 당장이라도 마법을 시전해 호롱구이로 만들어버리고 싶었으나 어째서인지 몸이 말을 듣지 않았다. 빨판에서 토해내는 점액질에 마비독이 있는 것이 분명했다. 밀레시안은 이러지도 저러지도 못한 채 초조하게 손 끝으로 마력을 내보냈다. 하지만 시전은 고사하고 영창을 하려고 입을 연 순간, 몸을 옭아맸던 촉수가 상체를 더 조이며 그 끝단을 밀레시안의 입 안으로 처넣었다.

"읍, 우욱…!"

비린 해산물의 냄새와 물컹한 촉감이 입 안을 가득 채웠다. 갑작스럽게, 그리고 깊이 찔러오는 촉수가 입을 가득 채우고 목젖 너머까지 침범했다. 위장이 요동치며 식도를 타고 신물이 올라오는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 팔을 버둥거리며 구토를 할 듯 꺽꺽대자 촉수가 한 풀 꺾인 기세로 그의 입안을 유린하기 시작했다.

"흑, 크읍! 으읍……."

한계까지 벌어진 턱이 뻐근했다. 입 안을 가득 채운 성기와 같은 촉수에 숨을 내쉬기조차 벅찼다. 숨이 막히며 본능적으로 눈물이 새어나오기 시작했다. 촉수가 움직일 때마다 얇은 점막을 통해 그 움직임이 선명하게 느껴졌다. 촉수를 끊어낼 생각으로 이를 세우고 턱에 힘을 줬지만 좀처럼 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 오히려, 조금 더 벌어진 틈을 타 더 깊숙히 들어오는 통에 금방이라도 혼절할 것만 같았다.

밀레시안이 코로 겨우 숨을 내쉬며 산소를 확보하는 사이, 다리를 감싸던 촉수 하나가 종아리와 허벅지를 타고 스물스물 기어오르기 시작했다. 빨판이 다리에 흡착되었다가 떨어지며 진득한 액체로 그 길을 만들었다. 마치 달팽이가 지나가는 길처럼, 촉수는 유백색의 족적을 남기며 다리를 타고 올라가 드로즈 사이로 침범했다. 뾰족하게 끝을 세운 촉수가 둔부를 움켜잡듯 강하게 달라붙었다. 밀레시안의 목에서 흐익! 하는 비명이 새어나왔지만 입 안을 채운 촉수에 가로막혀 끝내 밖으로 나오지 못했다.

위치를 가늠하기라도 하는듯, 둔부를 감싼 촉수는 빨판을 꿈틀대며 부드러운 살갗 위를 배회했다. 그 소름끼치는 감각에 밀레시안이 어깨를 움츠렸다. 긴장한 탓에 절로 허벅지와 엉덩이에 힘이 들어갔다. 엉덩이가 딱딱해진 것을 눈치라도 챈 것일까, 촉수가 둔부의 골 사이를 파고들어 밀레시안의 아래에 제 끝을 푹 소리나게 박았다.

"으욱, 흐으앗!"

갑작스러운 삽입에 밀레시안의 몸이 격렬하게 떨리기 시작했다. 딱딱하게 다물린 엉덩이 사이로 촉수가 움직이며 구멍 안으로 들어오는 것이 느껴졌다. 밀레시안의 동공이 확장되고, 얼굴은 금방이라도 터질듯 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 촉수에서 새어나오는 진득한 액체가 뻑뻑한 구멍 입구를 적시며 아래를 채웠다. 그 기묘한 감각에 밀레시안은 금방이라도 이성의 끈을 놓아버릴 것만 같았다.

밀레시안이 허리를 뒤틀자 구멍을 뚫고 들어오던 촉수가 잠시 멈칫하더니 뒤로 약간 물러났다. 촉수 위로 튀어나온 빨판은 내장 안에 흡착해 안을 빨아대다가, 내벽을 긁어내며 빠져나왔다. 끝만 남기고 빠져나온 촉수는 빠른 속도로 다시 밀레시안의 아래를 찔러댔다. 첫 삽입때와는 달리 빠르게 치달아오면서 아까보다 더 깊은 곳까지, 그리고 뿌리에 가까워 더 굵은 몸통까지 단번에 꿰뚫고 들어왔다. 어지간한 성인 남성의 성기보다 굵은 촉수의 진입에 밀레시안은 눈물을 줄줄 흘려댔다. 위와 아래를 가득 채운 촉수때문에 온 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다.

직장 깊숙히 들어온 촉수는 밀레시안의 안을 헤집듯이 움직이기 시작했다. 말 그대로, 몸 안에 문어 다리가 제 마음대로 돌아다니는 것 같았다. 비교적 깊은 곳에 내벽 깊숙히 숨겨진 곳을 스치자, 밀레시안이 눈을 까뒤집었다. 저절로 목이 뒤로 들리고, 허리가 뒤틀렸다. 안이 좁아들어 구멍을 가득 채운 촉수를 끊어낼듯 조였다. 그 조임에 촉수가 점차 밀레시안의 안에서 팽창하며 크기를 키우기 시작했다. 끈끈한 점액이 더 분비되고, 안을 가득 채우는 촉수들은 좁은 내벽 안에서 차곡차곡 접듯 그 다리를 이리저리 꾸물댔다.

"흐으아, 싫어, 그만…, 히잇, 흐아아!"

촉수로 가득 찬 밀레시안의 아랫배가 소폭 부풀어 올랐다. 마른 뱃가죽 위로, 부풀어오른 촉수가 꾸물거리는 움직임이 기괴하게 보였다. 밀레시안의 입을 채우던 촉수가 슬슬 힘을 풀고 입 안에서 빠져나왔다. 촉수가 밀레시안의 입 안을 찌르는 대신, 뱀이 움직이듯 밀레시안의 목과 쇄골을 애무하며 그의 납작한 가슴으로 향했다. 유독 커다란 빨판이 유두를 가득 덮었다. 촉수의 의도를 눈치챈 밀레시안은 흐느끼며 고개를 흔들어댔지만 여전히 팔다리가 구속되어 있어 아무런 소용이 없었다.

츕, 하고 음란한 소리와 함께 빨판이 밀레시안의 젖꼭지를 강하게 빨아올렸다. 밀레시안의 마른 허벅지가 한순간 바르르 떨렸다. 그와 동시에 구멍 안을 차지했던 촉수가 빠져나갔다가 다시 들어오며 추삽질을 시작했다.내벽을 긁어대며 전립선까지 쉴 새 없이 마구 찔러대는 아래와, 뜯어낼 듯 강하게 흡착된 채 유두를 빨아대는 빨판의 자극은 그의 사고회로를 끊어내기에 충분했다.

"흣, 흐앙, 힉! 히잇, 잠깐… 시러어, 망가져, 흐잇…!"

푹푹 찔러오는 촉수에 구멍이 움찔대며 경련하면서, 밀레시안의 성기가 꼿꼿하게 솟아올라 말간 액체를 뱉어내기 시작했다. 강력한 움직임과 마찰에 밀레시안의 드로즈는 한참 전에 흘러내려 밀레시안의 오금께에 걸려있었다. 그런 천의 움직임조차 방해가 되었는지 한쪽 다리를 감고 있던 촉수가 밀레시안의 드로즈를 잡아내려 바닥에 내팽개쳤다. 완연히 알몸이 된 밀레시안이 헉헉대며 울고있는 도중에, 어디선가 생겨난 얇은, 그러나 유독 빨판이 도드라진 촉수 하나가 스멀스멀 기어올라와 밀레시안의 성기를 감싸고 순식간에 요도 안으로 파고들었다. 우둘투둘하게 돋은 돌기가 좁은 요도관을 자극하면서 극심한 쾌감을 불러일으켰다.

밀레시안의 아래를 들락날락대는 촉수의 리듬에 맞춰 얇은 촉수 역시 밀레시안의 요도를 긁어대며 사정없이 피스톤질을 시작했다. 계속되는 추삽질에 밀레시안의 발가락이 둥글게 안으로 곱아들었다. 젖꼭지를 짜내듯 빨아대는 촉수에서 흘러나오는 시허연 점액질은 마치 모유처럼 보였다. 밀레시안은 형용할 수 없는 수많은 자극에 어디에 정신을 둬야할 지 몰라 결국 이성의 끈을 놓은 채 허리를 흔들기 시작했다.

"흐으… 조아아…. 깊게, 흣, 자지이… 빨리이… 으응!"

문어를 닮은 촉수와의 성교는 한참 동안 이어졌고, 구멍을 조이고 허리를 흔들던 밀레시안은 어느 순간 숨을 멈추며 교성에 가까운 비명을 질렀다. 요도에서 먼저 빠져나온 촉수를 따라 짙고 탁한 액체가 꾸물거리며 선단을 타고 흘러내렸다. 한계에 다다른 듯한 밀레시안의 모습을 촉수 역시 눈치챈 모양인지 내벽을 쑤시던 촉수는 그의 내장 안에 정자가 든 정포를 집어넣은 후에야 완연히 몸에서 빠져나왔다. 움직이는 몸에 따라 흔들리는 문어의 정자주머니가 내벽을 통해 생생하게 느껴졌다.

몸을 감싸던 촉수들이 서서히 풀리고, 허공에 약 1미터 가량 떠 있던 밀레시안의 몸이 바닥으로 내려앉았다. 작은 괴생명체들의 시체들 위에 몸을 안착한 밀레시안은 여전히 벌름거리는 자신의 구멍에 제 손가락을 쑤셔넣고 흔들어댔다. 갑작스럽다시피 빈 구멍은 손가락 세 개가 들어가고도 충분했다. 엉덩이가 움찔움찔대면서 구멍이 손가락을 씹어댔다. 탐욕스러운 구멍을 흔드는 손가락의 속도가 점점 빨라지고, 밀레시안은 다시 찾아오는 절정에 높은 비명을 지르며 온 몸을 굳혔다. 내벽이 수축하며 높아진 압력에 정액을 머금고 있던 주머니가 터지며 구멍 사이로 새어나왔고, 밀레시안은 엉덩이와 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 불쾌한 액체의 감각에 희미하게 앓는 소리를 내며 까무룩 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 문득 정신을 차렸을 때에는 황혼의 이불이 스쿠압틴을 덮기 시작할 무렵이었다. 밀레시안은 온 몸이 두들겨 맞은 것처럼 욱신거리는 몸을 붙잡고 작게 욕지거리를 내뱉었다. 사람도 아니고, 문어 다리에 매달려 정신없이 울어댔던 때를 상기하고는 부끄러움과 수치심에 마른세수하듯 손에 얼굴을 묻고 쓸어내렸다. 제발 꿈이기를 바랐으나 허벅지에 말라붙은 정체모를 액체를 본 밀레시안은 붕어처럼 말 없이 입만 벙긋대다가, 한숨을 내쉬며 주섬주섬 주변에 떨어진 옷가지들을 주워입었다. 멀리 내팽개쳐진 칼을 주워들고 애꿎은 크라켄 주니어들의 대가리에 칼을 퍽퍽 쑤셔댔다. 꽂힌 검이 빠져나올 때마다 시꺼먼 먹물이 푹푹 튀어나와 밀레시안의 옷과 바닥을 잔뜩 적셨다.

"흠. 역시 배를 바꿀 필요성이 있을 것 같군."

익숙한 목소리에 밀레시안이 고개를 돌렸다. 목소리의 주인이자 신전의 주인이 어이없는 눈으로 제 신전을 훑어보고 있었다. 그러다가, 밀레세안의 발 밑에서 먹물을 터트린 채 죽어가는 작은 괴생명체에 시선을 고정시켰다. 그의 얼굴에는 어떠한 감정도, 표정도 나타나지 않았지만 밀레시안을 향해 던지는 말투에서 차마 숨길 수 없는 황당함과 어이없음이 고스란히 느껴졌다.

"그대가 지금 뭘 하고 있는지 설명해주겠나, 밀레시안."

밀레시안은 소리 없이 나타난 스쿠압틴의 주인을 바라보았다. 잠시 눈알을 이리저리 굴리며 생각하던 밀레시안은 입을 비쭉 내밀며 대답했다. 난처함이나 당황은 찾아볼 수 없는, 당당한 말투로.

"음…. 아마, 정당방위?"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	4. 모브밀레로 벽고물...이...보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 05. 12. 1차초고 공백포함 9,408 자 / 공백미포함 7,163 자  
> * BL, 욕설, 모브캐에 의한 강압적 관계, 성기비하용어, 벽고(글로리홀), 스팽킹, 갱뱅, 더티톡, 아헤가오, 시오후키 및 취향을 타는 요소가 많이 나옵니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 뇌에 힘 풀고 써서 개연성 없음 주의;;;;

# 모브밀레로 벽고물...이...보고싶어서...

모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

오늘, 밀레시안의 하루를 요약하자면 한 마디로 씨발스러웠다.

농장의 저택에서 눈을 뜬 것까지는 괜찮았는데, 집사 브라우니가 아침식사로 다 타버린 식빵과 상한 우유를 내놓는 것으로 좆같은 하루의 시작을 알린 것이다. 밀레시안의 신체적 특성상 음식을 섭취하지 않아도 그다지 문제가 되지는 않았겠으나, 밀레시안은 식사는 꼭 챙겨 먹어야 하는 한국인의 피-피라고 하기보다는 랜선의 전기신호겠으나 이 이상의 메타발언은 줄이도록 하겠다-가 흐르고 있었기 때문에 어떻게든 아침식사는 해야겠다는 생각에 냄비와 국자를 잡았다. 그리고, 얼마 전 AP가 부족해 모든 스킬을 올 언트레인 한 것도 잊은 채 화덕 앞에 섰고, 결과는 모두가 예상했듯이 처참했다. 요리 1랭크와 마스터 쉐프 타이틀을 달았던-과거형이다- 며칠 전이 무색하게 밀레시안과 브라우니의 눈앞에는 음식쓰레기가 놓여 있었고, 배에 들어가면 다 똑같다는 신조를 가진 밀레시안은 꾸역꾸역 제가 만든 음식물 쓰레기를 목구멍으로 집어넣었다. 물론 5분 후에 화장실로 달려가 게워내긴 했지만.

아침의 요란한 소동이 계속되는 동안 저택 안으로 들어오지 못한 부엉이가 현관문 앞에 왕실의 문양이 찍힌 편지봉투를 내려놓고는 벨을 누르고는 마을쪽으로 사라졌다. 본의 아니게 벨튀를 당한 밀레시안은 짜증을 내며 현관 앞에 놓여진 왕실의 문양이 찍힌 스크롤을 불안한 마음으로 펼쳤다. 여왕이 보낸 편지는 부탁을 빙자한 명령과 협박이 담긴 파티의 초대장이었다. 밀레시안은 한숨을 쉬며 브라우니를 불러 저녁까지 정장을 준비해 두라고 일렀다. 물론, 편지는 갈가리 찢겨 화덕에 태워져 매캐한 재를 흩날리며 경험치 120exp를 남기고 사라지긴 했다.

밀레시안의 불운은 아침의 사건만으로 끝난 것은 아니었다. 음식쓰레기를 게워낸 것을 기점으로, 9시쯤 느지막이 힐러를 찾아간 밀레시안은 아르바이트 자리가 꽉 찼다는 마누스의 말에 머리를 싸잡았다. 최근들어 온전한 회복 포션의 가격이 급등하는 바람에 힐러의 집 문턱은 닳을 대로 닳아있었기 때문이었다. 한동안 인력난에 시달리던 마누스는 수백 번 함께 일한 밀레시안-고급인력이라 인건비가 높았다-을 팽한 채 좆도 모르는 뉴비들에게 회복포션 한 개를 인질로 나무열매와 달걀을 갈취하기 바빴고, 밀레시안은 깽판을 치고 싶은 것을 꾹 참고 티르 코네일까지 날아가 딜리스에게 양털을 갖다바쳐야 했다.

마감시간이 다 되어서야 일이 끝난 탓에 평소에 밥 먹듯 돌던 다른 아르바이트는 반쯤은 포기한 상태였다. 밀레시안은 늦은 점심을 먹기 위해 식료품점을 갔지만… 케이틴이 요리대회에 심사위원으로 출장을 간 탓에 아르바이트생에게 문전박대당하듯 쫓겨나야만 했다. 그 외에도 오늘 그에게 일어난 불행을 일일이 서술하자면 여백이 부족할 것이므로 간단하게 나열하는 것을 이해해 주기를 바란다. 교역소의 임프에게 빵이라도 갈취하기 위해 남쪽 들판으로 향했던 밀레시안은 늑대들에게 화풀이할 겸 메테오를 쏘아댔고, 하필 소풍을 나왔던 검은 늑대 가족들은 밀레시안이 불러낸 메테오로 단숨에 잘 구워진 고깃덩이가 되어야 했다. 바닥에 떨어진 고깃덩이를 대충 흙만 털어 먹은 밀레시안은 왠지 기분상 살이 찐 것 같은 느낌이 들었지만 소화가 안 된 것이라 여기곤 간단하게 소화나 시킬 겸 던전으로 향했다.

앞서 말했듯 오늘 밀레시안의 불행은 그칠 줄을 몰랐다. 던전에서 손이 꼬이는 바람에 포워르에게 얻어맞는 것을 시작으로 발길이 닿는 곳곳마다 막다른 골목이었고, 2층인 줄 알았던 던전은 어째서인지 요상하게 4층이 되어버리질 않나, 하필이면 보스룸 직전에 무기의 내구도가 다 닳아버려 맨손으로 보스를 잡아야 했다. 보스를 잡고난 뒤 보상은 차라리 쥐꼬리가 나을 정도로 쓸모없는 것들만 나왔을 뿐만 아니라, 잠시 눈을 붙이려고 들른 아발론 게이트에서는 갑자기 선지자들이 습격해오는 바람에 잠을 자기는커녕 피와 먼지로 목욕을 해야만 했다. 설상가상으로 습격때문에 수로가 터지는 바람에 폭포에서 오들오들 떨면서 몸을 씻는다거나 은근히 자금조달을 바라는 슈안의 눈치에 굴복해 지원금이라는 명목하에 빈곤한 잔고까지 탈탈 털어 단원들의 식비를 감당하기까지 이른다.

그리고, 밀레시안의 말마따나 씨발스러운 하루는 왕실 연회에서 그 피날레를 장식하게 된다. 연회에 가기 전, 밀레시안은 농장에 들러 브라우니가 챙겨준 정장을 입다가 바지 버클이 잠기지 않은 것을 보고 충격에 빠졌다. 그렇다. 섭취는 하더라도 배출은 하지 않는 밀레시안의 신체적 특성탓에 점심 때 먹었던 고깃덩어리는 밀레시안의 소중한 피와 살과 근육으로 자리매김 한 것이다. 물론 다른 옷을 입기 위해 드레스룸을 뒤졌으나 죄다 연회의 드레스코드에 어울리지 않는 옷들 뿐이라-하네스가 감긴 교복따위나 남성이 드레스를 입으면 당연히 풍기문란으로 잡혀갈테니 당연하다-, 밀레시안은 어쩔 수 없이 잠기지 않는 허릿단을 셔츠 아래로 감춘 채 연회에 참석할 수 밖에 없었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

웃음소리 사이로 오케스트라의 첨예한 바이올린 소리가 귀를 찔렀다. 현악기 특유의 금방이라도 끊길 듯 아슬아슬하고 날카로운 음색에 귀가 칼날로 벼리듯 절로 예민해졌다. 샹들리에의 밝은 조명이 화려한 무늬를 뽐내며 밀레시안의 머리 위로 가라앉고 있었다. 마치 빛으로 만들어진 왕관을 쓰고 있는 것 같은 그 모습에, 밀레시안을 주제로 하는 귀족들의 수군거림은 멈출 줄을 몰랐다. 밀레시안은 그 불편한 공기보다는 잠기지 않은 바지 허릿부분이 더 신경쓰여 연회장을 둘러보며 숨을 곳을 찾기 분주했다.

돔 형식으로 갖춰진 회장의 높은 천장 위로 여왕의 목소리가 울렸다. 밀레시안을 향하던 연회장의 이목은 자연스레 왕에게 옮겨졌고, 그 사이를 틈타 밀레시안은 들고있던 샴페인잔을 조심스레 내려둔 채 창가의 화려한 커튼에 몸을 숨겼다. 왕의 연설이 끝나고 박수소리가 터져나올 때 쯤, 밀레시안의 모습은 연회장 어디에도 찾아볼 수 없었다.

살천스러운 밤바람이 밀레시안의 얼굴을 때리고 있었다. 무르익은 연회때문에 성과 외부로 이어지는 길을 지나가는 사람들은 보이지 않았다. 간간이 짐을 든 시종들이나 순찰을 도는 경비병들이 보일 때에는, 밀레시안은 그들이 지나갈 때까지 심드렁한 얼굴로 밤그늘에 몸을 숨겼다. 정문은 경비병들이 지키고 있는 탓에, 밀레시안은 성을 빠져나갈 개구멍을 찾기 위해 한 쪽에 돌담을 끼고 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 타라의 시내와 왕성을 경계짓는 우뚝한 돌담벽은 왕실의 권위를 대변하는 양 견고한 회백색의 암벽은 어느 흠도 없이 제 의무를 다하고 있었다.

성벽의 끝까지 도달했으나 정문을 제외한 어떠한 출구도 찾을 수 없었던 밀레시안은 왕성의 경비병들에게 미안하지만 어쩔 수 없이 벽을 깨부수기로-물론 왕궁 훼손죄로 혼나는 것도 각오해야했다- 마음먹었다. 개구멍을 못찾을 때를 대비해서 미리 봐 두었던 벽돌이 약간 벌어진 곳으로 돌아가 힘을 실어 두어 번 발길질을 해대자 사람 한 명이 간신히 드나들 법한 구멍이 뚫렸다. 생각보다 높은 곳-허리께 정도의 높이-에 생긴 탓에 개구멍이라기보다는 위험한 풍속점의 광경이 생각났지만 밀레시안은 애써 무시한 채 구멍에 팔과 머리를 집어넣었다.

그리고, 우리는 예상했으나 밀레시안은 예상하지 못한 일이 일어났다. 만들어진 구멍은 평소의 밀레시안이었다면 유유히 빠져나갔을 크기였으나 낮에 먹었던 고깃덩어리로 근육-살이 아니다-이 찐 밀레시안의 상체가 구멍에 끼여 더이상 빠져나가지 못하게 된 것이다. 당황한 밀레시안은 숨을 크게 들이쉬어 흉곽을 최대한 위로 올려 상체를 빼내려 시도했지만 몸은 아주 미세하게만 빠져나왔을 뿐, 오히려 벽의 구멍에 빈틈없이 몸이 고정되어 더 움직일 수조차 없게 되었다. 밀레시안은 빈틈을 만들기 위해 팔꿈치로 구멍 주변을 두드리다가 외려 헐거운 벽돌 하나가 뒤로 빠지면서 팔꿈치까지 끼어버리게 되었다.

"아… 망했다."

팔꿈치까지 박혀 이도저도 못한 밀레시안은 욕을 뇌까리며 이 난간을 타개할 방법을 찾기 위해 머리를 굴렸다. 빠져나갈 수 없으면 다시 들어가자는 생각으로 발을 버둥거리는 와중에 허리에 간신히 매달려있던 바지가 움직임을 버티지 못하고 아래로 흘러내렸다. 오싹한 바람이 허벅지와 종아리를 훑고 지나가자 소름이 오싹 돋았다. 이대로 끼인 채 야간 순찰을 도는 경비병들이 올 때까지 기다리는 수 밖에 없다는 생각에 밀레시안은 괜스레 힘을 낭비하지 말자고 생각했다. 그리고 경비병들이 정각즈음에 정기 순찰을 돈다는 생각과 함께, 이 좆같은 하루가 지나가려면 적어도 4시간은 더 있어야 한다는 사실에 약간의 절망도 했다.

"하늘에 계신 아튼 씨발 시미니시여, 이름이 거룩히 여김을 받으시오며 다만 악에서… 씨발, 구멍에서 구해달라고!"

"이런, 여기 사람이 박혀있는 건가?"

당연하게도 밀레시안의 외침은 아튼 시미니에게 닿지 않았지만 다난에게는 닿았던 모양이었다. 벽의 안쪽에서 낯선 남자들의 목소리가 들려왔다. 대충 세 명쯤 되어보이는 남자들은 귀족이라도 되는지 꽤나 고급스러운 어휘를 사용하고 있었으나, 그럼에도 그들이 낄낄대며 대화하는 내용은 상스럽기 그지 없었다.

"오, 이건 왕국을 위해 불철주야 힘쓰는 우리를 위해 라이미라크께서 보내주신 선물인가?"

"왕국의 매음굴을 위해서가 아니고?"

"그곳 역시 왕국의 일부 아니겠나."

"맞는 말이지."

저속한 말을 일삼는 다난들의 목소리가 좀 더 가까워졌다. 구멍을 빠져나가려는 밀레시안의 발악은 그들의 눈에 엉덩이를 씰룩거리며 흔들리는 것으로만 보였다. 가죽장갑을 낀 손이 밀레시안의 허벅지에 닿았다. 갑작스러운 접촉에 밀레시안은 다리를 버둥거리며 무릎을 안으로 굽혔다. 허리가 약간 숙여지면서 브리프가 말려내려가 엉덩이골이 슬쩍 보였다.

"허허, 이것 보게. 아주 박아달라고 광고를 하는군, 그래."

"꼴을 보아하니 도망치려는 범죄자같은데 이참에 참교육을 시켜줘야하지 않겠소?"

귀족 청년은 말을 끝내기가 무섭게 밀레시안의 속옷에 손가락을 걸고 끌어내렸다. 햇빛 한 번 본 적 없는 뽀얗고 부드러운 엉덩이가 드러났다. 흰 실크장갑을 낀 손이 엉덩이골을 따라 긋듯이 아래로 내려가기 시작했다. 구멍 주변으로 손가락이 내려가자 구멍이 긴장으로 꽉 다물려 안으로 옴폭 들어갔다. 유독 털 없이 보송한 아래는 특히나 진한 분홍색의 구멍이 인상적이었다. 손가락에 일부러 살짝 힘을 주자 구멍 주변으로 근육이 꿈틀거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 귀족들 사이로 비웃는 소리와 선정적인 농담이 오갔다.

구멍을 열어젖힐듯 누르던 손가락은 이내 아래로 내려가기 시작했다. 아기 피부처럼 보들보들한 회음부는 살짝 부어있었고 한 손에 다 잡힐법한 도톰한 음낭은 발긋한 색을 띠고 있었는데, 한쪽으로 살짝 휘어진 성기는 축 처진 채 잘게 경련하는 허벅지 위로 살짝살짝 흔들리고 있었다. 한 귀족의 손이 밀레시안의 성기를 툭 건드리듯 치자 밀레시안의 무릎이 안으로 굽어들었다. 엉덩이도 구멍을 가릴듯 움츠러들었다. 실크 장갑을 낀 손이 우악스럽게 밀레시안의 허벅지를 벌리고 음낭을 거세게 쥐었다.

"흐앗…!"

밀레시안의 입에서 비명소리가 튀어나왔다. 음낭을 손에 쥐고 굴리던 손이 회음부를 타고 올라갔다. 손가락이 구멍 안을 쑤시듯 들어왔다. 아래를 침범하는 갑작스러운 이물감에 밀레시안의 하체가 얼어붙듯 단단히 굳었다. 불쾌한 이질감이 척추를 태우며 신경을 타고 머리 끝까지 올라갔다.

"이거, 이거. 좆인줄 알고 쑥쑥 처먹는 것좀 보게."

"색은 보지처럼 예쁜데, 알고보니 구를대로 구른 남창이었군."

"조이는 걸 보면 처녀같은데?"

저마다 한마디씩 하던 귀족 중 밀레시안의 구멍에 손가락을 집어넣은 한 명은 손가락을 좌우로 흔들며 밀레시안의 구멍을 넓히고 있었다. 손가락의 뿌리까지 깊숙히 집어넣어 둥근 원을 그리기도하고, 손가락 관절을 살짝 굽혀 갈고리처럼 만들어 입구쪽을 깔짝대며 넣고빼기를 반복하자 구멍 사이로 매끈한 내벽이 언뜻 보였다. 손가락을 오물오물 조이는 구멍에 참다못한 귀족은 다른 한 손으로 바지를 벗은 후 성기를 꺼냈다. 손가락을 빼는 것과 동시에 귀족의 좆이 거칠게 처박혔다.

"으힉!"

밀레시안이 헛숨을 들이삼켰다. 대강 풀린 안쪽은 크지도, 작지도 않은 귀족의 좆을 안으로 빨아당기기 시작했다. 귀족의 양 손이 밀레시안의 허벅지 안쪽을 단단하게 부여잡았다. 소름끼칠 정도로 부드러운 실크장갑이 살갗에 닿았다. 삽입된 좆은 밀레시안의 사정을 봐주지않고 마구잡이로 구멍에 짓쳐들었다. 정신없이 움직이는 허릿짓에 밀레시안은 신음을 참기위해 입을 막았다. 고정된 팔꿈치때문에 입을 막기 위해 고개를 아래로 숙이자 허리가 둥글게 말리며 삽입이 더 깊어졌다.

"흣, 아으, 아…, 으응, 으흐윽…."

몸으로 아치형을 만들듯 불편한 자세에 밀레시안의 울음은 목과 배를 타고 이어져 귀족과 이어진 아랫부분까지 울리는 것 같았다. 추삽질이 계속되면서 허벅지가 거칠게 마주쳤다. 밀레시안의 둔부와 허벅지는 매를 맞은 것마냥 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었다. 귀족의 좆이 내벽 깊숙히 찌를 때마다 물 위로 파문이 일듯 엉덩이 위로 도톰한 살들이 납작하게 밀렸다가 다시 돌아오기를 반복했다. 좆이 구멍 안팎을 들락날락 할 때마다 젖고 윤기나는 소리가 들렸다. 처박히는 좆에 밀레시안의 다리가 저절로 오므라들었다.

"귀족 나으리 좆을 먹고싶어서 아주 안달이 났군!"

옆에서 큭큭대며 지켜보던 한 귀족이 손을 올려 밀레시안의 둔부 바깥쪽을 날카롭게 후려쳤다. 매서운 손길에 밀레시안이 외마디 비명을 지르며 저도 모르게 구멍을 조였다. 엉덩이와 허벅지가 이어지는 바깥쪽에 새빨갛게 손자국이 남았다. 밀레시안의 입에서 바람 새듯 숨찬 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 밀레시안의 아래가 귀족을 거세게 조이자, 헉헉대며 좆을 박던 귀족은 참지못하고 그의 안에 빠르게 사정하고 말았다. 사정 후 좆을 빼내자 진득한 정액이 구멍과 귀족의 것에 흰 실처럼 가늘게 이어지다가 중간부터 끊겨져 양 끝에 맺혔다. 여전히 밀레시안의 성기는 축 처져있었다.

"안에다가 싸면 어떻게 하자는건가."

"이런, 미안하게 됐군. 하지만 아주 잘라먹을 것처럼 조여오는데 참을 수가 있어야지, 하하."

두 번째 귀족은 바지 지퍼만 살짝 내려 좆만 꺼낸 채 밀레시안의 구멍에 처박아댔다. 첫 번째 귀족보다는 약간 더 큰 크기에 밀레시안의 내벽이 꾸물거리며 그 안을 넓히기 시작했다. 뒤에서 무게가 실렸다. 힘이 풀린 무릎이 무너지기 시작했다. 귀족은 한 손으로 밀레시안의 배를 감싸고, 다른 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 성기를 뽑아낼듯 죽죽 잡아당기며 흔들었다. 꺾이는 무릎은 무게때문에 앞으로 밀려가며 연신 벽에 부딪쳐 쓸린 탓에 피가 맺히기 시작했다.

"흑, 아으, 안돼…! 흐앙, 흑, 으응, 깊어! 힛, 아…, 싫어어!"

"뭐? 싫다는 것 치고는 아주 잘 조이는데?"

"큭큭, 좋으면서 싫어하는 척 하기는. 타고난 게 아닌가싶소."

귀족의 좆이 밀레시안의 아래를 쳐올릴 때마다 귀두끝이 밀레시안의 내벽 깊은 곳을 둔탁하게 찔렀다. 밀레시안의 성기는 점점 피가 쏠리기 시작하며 불그스름하게 달아올라 어느새 배꼽 아래를 치며 흔들리고 있었다. 귀족의 손아귀에 잡힌 밀레시안의 성기는 이내 희여멀건한 점액질을 쿨쩍거리며 토해내기 시작했다. 살덩어리가 꾸역꾸역 위로 들이칠 때마다 밀레시안의 배꼽 주변과 상체가 낀 성벽 주변이 정액으로 지저분해졌다. 밀레시안은 힉힉대며 정수리로 벽을 쿵쿵 박았다.

"안돼, 힉…, 으웃, 흐아, 앙, 아파…, 히잇……."

"젠장, 잡아 먹히는 것 같군. 왠만한 창녀보다 더 나은데?"

밀레시안의 얼굴이 점점 쾌감으로 흐트러지기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 머리는 이름 모를 귀족들에게 치욕스러운 짓을 당하면서도, 한편으로는 벽에 가로막혀 자신의 얼굴을 보여주지 않아서 다행이라는 생각으로 가득 찼다. 밀레시안은 뒷통수를 벽에 짓이기며 입을 벌리고 할딱거렸다. 거세게 흔들리는 몸에 절로 숨이 차고 계속되는 쾌감에 온 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다. 두툼한 성기가 밀레시안의 구멍 안쪽을 휘젓자 구멍주변이 홧홧하게 타는 것만 같았다.

귀족의 좆이 강한 힘으로 뿌리까지 깊숙히 밀려들어왔다. 달아오른 불기둥으로 몸을 쪼개는 것만 같은 고통과 알 수 없는 쾌감에 밀레시안이 구멍을 좁히며 성벽에 강하게 사정했다. 귀족은 제 좆을 빼내 밀레시안의 엉덩이와 등 위로 정액을 배출한 뒤 고루 펴바르듯 둔부와 허벅지를 만져댔다.

세 번째 귀족은 밀레시안보다 키가 큰 탓에 그의 좆이 밀레시안의 엉덩이 계곡 사이를 꺼떡거리며 오갔다. 귀족들은 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 벌려 움찔움찔대는 구멍을 보고 비웃기 시작했다. 선단의 끝이 구멍 주변을 약간 거세게 비비다가 빠듯하게 박아넣었다. 단단한 좆은 질척한 소리를 내며 그 끝이 밀레시안의 아랫배를 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 엇박으로 치고 빠지는 좆의 간극에 밀레시안은 어찌할 바를 모른 채 안절부절하지 못하고 입을 벌리고 신음을 흘려댔다. 밀레시안은 뱃속 깊은곳, 아랫쪽을 뭉근하게 비비는 좆을 참을 수 없어 스스로 성벽에 제 성기를 비비다가 까치발을 들어 귀족의 키에 엉덩이를 맞췄다. 발끝으로 겨우 버티는 하체는 간헐적으로 흔들리고 있었다.

밀레시안의 허벅지가 달달 떨리는 것을 보고 귀족은 밀레시안의 한쪽 오금을 붙잡고 위로 들어올렸다. 접합부가 더 깊어지고, 좆이 밀레시안의 내장 더 깊은 곳을 찔렀다. 퍽퍽대는 소리와 밀레시안의 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 흐느낌이 섞여 기묘한 합창처럼 들렸다. 흉흉하게 달아오른 좆이 밀레시안의 구멍에 피스톤질 할 때마다 찌걱찌걱 수치스러운 소리도 났다.

"으흣, 흐아, 응! 으앗, 가득 차서…, 더이상은…, 히잇!"

밀레시안은 아래가 귀족의 좆으로 만들어진 것같은 착각이 들었다. 눈 앞에서 시허연 불꽃이 유리처럼 산산이 부서졌다. 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 시야가 까맣고 하얗고 빨갛게 점멸했다. 정신없이 박히던 밀레시안의 성기에서 맑은 액체가 소변처럼 흘러나오기 시작했고, 그와 동시에 밀레시안은 눈을 까뒤집으며 자신도 모르게 입을 크게 벌리고 혀를 죽 내뺐다. 100미터 달리기를 한 것마냥 심장과 폐가 쉴새없이 뛰었다. 부족한 산소를 보충하려는듯 혀를 내빼며 숨을 거세게 몰아쉬었다. 여전히 밀레시안의 눈동자는 뒤집힌 채 한동안 돌아오지 않았다.

진득히 사정한 귀족이 좆을 빼내자 구멍이 뻐끔거리며 그가 싸낸 씨물을 줄줄 흘려댔다. 다리는 이미 힘이 풀린 지 오래되어 시체처럼 아래로 축 처져있었다. 귀족들은 밀레시안이 흘려댄 애액을 보며 세 번째 귀족을 추켜세웠다.

"아주 분수가 따로 없소외다!"

"이게 다 저 자가 명기인 덕분 아니겠나, 하하."

"얼굴이나 한번 보고싶소만 우리 얼굴을 알아차릴까 저어되는군."

"그럼 슬슬 자리를 떠보도록 할까."

바지를 추어올리던 귀족은 밀레시안이 반쯤은 혼절한 상태인 것도 모른 채 그를 향해 자비로운 말투로 말을 걸었다.

"오늘 여왕의 연회는 지루하기 짝이 없었는데 덕분에 꽤나 재미를 봤네. 내 친절히 경비병을 불러줄 터이니 아무 걱정 마시게나."

"어허, 이 사람아. 도망치려는 도둑고양이에게 경비를 불러주면 어쩌자는 겐가?"

"뭐… 혹시 아는가? 우리한테 했던 것처럼 아랫입으로 봉사하면 무사히 보내줄지? 하하하."

귀족들의 조롱어린 웃음이 점점 멀리 떠나가고 있었다. 마침 성벽을 따라 경비병들이 몰려오는 소리가 들렸다. 밀레시안은 정신이 가물가물해지는 와중에도 그들의 입에서 나오는 가문의 이름을 짓씹으며 마지막 의식의 끈을 놓았다. 불운으로 가득 찬 밀레시안의 하루가 겨우 끝나고 있었다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	5. 모브밀레로 화장실에서... 여러명이서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 17. 1차초고 공백포함 10,379 자 / 공백미포함 7,734 자  
> * BL, 폭행, 모브캐에 의한 강압적 관계, 성기 비하발언, 더티토크, 갱뱅(윤간), 장내방뇨, 결장플 및 다소 취향을 타는 하드한 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 모브밀레로 화장실에서... 여러명이서... 리퀘스트

모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 민감한 요소 多

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[모브...촉수....벽고....정말 생각날 때마다 재탕하면서 읽는데 저..그 화장실 씬이 보고싶어요...유디트님 여기까지만 읽고 다음 줄은 보지마시고 쓰레기통에 넣어도 괜찮습니다 저 정말 쓰레기취향이라 보기 괴로우실수도 있어요ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅠ 화장실에서 여러명이랑 하는거... 펜으로 허벅지에 횟수 쓰는 그런 것도 좋아요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ스캇물은 못보는 주제에 장내방뇨플은 없어서 못보는 저..사실 집이 쓰레기통이랍니다..s결장도...좋아요..]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

죽지도 않고 늙지도 않는 지고한 댁들이야 우리 사정따위 알 바 아니겠지만, 몸이 곧 재산인 우리 다난들은 팔 하나라도 부러졌다간 한동안 밀수따윈 꿈도 못꾼단 말이지. 댁들도 잘 알다시피 우리 보스 성격이 미친개마냥 좆같긴 하잖아, 씨발. 그래도 나는 사정이 꽤 나은 편이지, 지금 보스한테 처맞는 저 자식은… 오늘 쥐도 새도 모르게 코리브 계곡 구석에 묻히게 생겼다.

어제까지만 하더라도 나랑 술잔을 마주쳤던 새끼가 손톱발톱 할 것 없이 다 뽑히고 이도 뽑혀서 말도 못하는 저 고깃덩이로 변했는데, 내가 욕을 안 할래야 안 할 수가 없다. 자랑은 아니고, 내가 대학 졸업하자마자 이 바닥에서만 7년째 구르고 있는데-왜 보기드문 왕립학교 졸업자가 주먹이나 쓰는 깡패가 됐는지 궁금하겠지만 각자의 사정이라는 게 있는 법이지, 안그래?-, 저정도면 살아남는다고 해도 병신이 될 게 분명하다. 요행히 코리브 계곡에 묻히지 않는다면 말이다.

그렇다면, 왜 저 자식은 맞고 있냐고? 그거야 상납금에 손을 댔으니까겠지. 그러게 약 같은 거에 빠지면 보스 무서운 줄도 모른다니까, 병신 새끼. 아, 직접 손가락 하나하나 잘라내는 거 보면 보스가 작정을 하긴 했나보다. 이도 다 빠지고 피나 토해내는 성대에서 나오는 비명소리는 언제 들어도 적응이 안 된다. 꽤 익숙해졌다 싶은 나도 살떨리는데, 내 뒤에 선 신입들은 벌써 토악질 하면서 끌려간 자식들도 몇 명 있다.

저 새끼 손모가지 딴 칼이 신입들 모가지에 꽂히기 전에 얼른 토하는 신입들을 내보내도, 보스는 아랑곳 하지 않고 손가락을 다 자르고는 눈까지 후벼파기 시작하는데, 솔직히 내가 왕립대학에서 미술을 전공하긴 했다마는 눈깔 파서 모으는 저 미적감각은 도통 이해를 할 수가 없다. 보스 작업실에 청소하러 들어갔다가 저런 눈알이 든 유리병 수십 개가 선반 위에 놓여있는 걸 보고 병신같이 오줌 지릴 뻔 했다니까.

케케묵은 먼지냄새로 가득하던 지하는 철 냄새가 가득해서 후각은 이미 애저녁에 마비됐다. 보스가 피고 있던 담배를 고기 나부랭이 위에 지져서 끄는 바람에 살 타는 냄새가 다시 코를 찌르자 참았던 구역질이 치밀어 오른다. 보스가 일어난다. 애써 역겨운 냄새를 참으면서 문을 열고는 90도로 허리를 굽혀서 인사를 했다. 그냥 지나가라, 날 보지 말고 그냥 지나가….

다행히 보스는 내 뒤에 있던 신입들한테만 힐끗 눈길을 주고는 지하실을 나섰다. 다른 녀석들한테 이것저것 남은 뒷정리를 시키다가, 저 자식이랑 눈이 마주쳤다. 피거품을 울컥울컥 쏟아내면서 꺽꺽 소리를 내는데 씨발, 이 짓도 못할 짓이다. 한동안 회식으로 고기 먹기는 글렀다. 그래도 내가 아주 망할 새끼는 아니거든. 계곡에서 생매장 당해서 죽느니 여기서 깔끔하게 목 따이는게 낫지 않겠냐고. 이럴 줄 알았으면 어제 술값 이새끼한테 다 몰아서 줄걸. 산송장같은 새끼라도 당장 뒤지는 건 무서운 모양인지 벌벌 떨어대며 뒤꽁무니를 치는데, 그래봤자 어쩌겠냐. 좆빠지게 도망가봤자 당장 나한테 뒈지던가, 야산에 묻혀서 천천히 뒈지던가 둘 중에 하나일텐데.

나름대로 동료-동료? 이 바닥에 동료라고 할 게 따로 있나?-였다고 처리하고 나니까 입이 쓰긴 했다. 뒤따라 오는 신입 새끼들도 내가 기분 안 좋은 건 아는지 시체 처리 내내 말 한마디도 안 했다. 개중에는 나랑 눈이 마주치면 흠칫 떨어대는 심약한 새끼까지 있고. 빠져가지고는. 젠장, 이럴 때는 기분 해소할 만한 게 필요한데 거시기에 겨우 털 난 애새끼들 가지고 놀 기분도 아니다. 이럴 때에는 좀 멀긴 해도 베안 루아나 가는 게 최고긴 하지.

코리브 계곡에서 내려오는 길에 오늘 고생한 신입 몇 명 데리고 베안 루아나 갈 목적으로 문게이트로 향할 무렵이었다. 막 교역소를 지나려는데 꽤 말끔하게 생긴 밀레시안 하나가 지나가고 있었다. 사실 수도 입구가 으슥한 편인데다가 곰이며 약탈자며 온갖 게 튀어나오다보니 이렇게 겁도 없이 무기도 갖추지 않는 녀석은 꽤 오랜만이다. 얼추 생김새를 보아하니 요즘 심심찮게 들리는 그 밀레시안 같은데, 교역소에 사람도 없겠다 주머니나 털어서 술이나 사먹으면 이 좆같은 기분도 좀 덜 것 같다.

마침 그가 교역소에서 조금 떨어진 공공 화장실로 들어갔다. 신입 새끼들은 문 앞에 잠시 세워두고 그를 따라 화장실로 따라 들어갔다. 마침 뒤따라온 내가 신경쓰이는지 밀레시안이 내쪽을 힐끗 쳐다본다. 씨발, 사내새끼주제에 꼴리게 생겨가지곤. 아, 그렇다고 내가 남자새끼들 후장이나 따는 변태냐하면 그건 절대 아니다. 내가 학부생 때 기숙사의 모든 남학생의 아다란 아다는 다 따먹고 다니는 호모새끼랑 같은 방을 썼을 때에도 안 박던 게 나인데. 어쨌든, 이새끼한테 꼴리는 건, 다 밀레시안 때문이다. 환생? 그런 것 때문에 성별도 매번 바꾼다더니 여잔지 남잔지도 모르게 이쁘장하게 생겨가지고는.

"저기, 그쪽 옷에 피가……."

봐라, 지금도 내 좆 보면서 입술을 오물오물대는게, 당장이라도 지 입에 내 자지를 처넣고 싶어서 안달이 난 게 분명하다. 어디 한두번 유혹하는 솜씨가 아닌 걸 봐서는 남자 좆을 하도 물어대서 뒷구멍도 허벌이겠지. 씨발, 그래. 이렇게 화장실까지 날 끌고 와서 박아달라고 애걸복걸을 하는데 안 박아주면 예의가 아니지.

아, 댁들이 잘 모르는 것 같아서 첨언해보자면, 밀레시안은 소문의 그 영웅치고는 꽤나 왜소하다. 나이로는 얼추 성인이라고 하던데… 아무튼 환생을 수천 번은 했다고들 하니까 어쩌면 나보다 더 나이가 많을지도 모른다. 나도 어린애새끼는 영 뒷맛이 안좋아서 따먹기 싫거든. 어쨌든, 나는 이래봬도 조직에 들어오고 3년만에 행동대장까지 올라온 사람이니 이정도 작은 새끼 하나 제압하는 건 일도 아니다.

예고도 없이 작은 뒤통수를 잡고 벽에다가 몇 번 찧으면 천하의 그 밀레시안도 어쩔 수 없이 잠깐 기절하기 마련이다. 쓰러진 밀레시안을 들쳐업어서 화장실 변기 위에 앉혀놓은 채로 옷을 찢는 와중에, 그는 벌써 정신이 드는지 끙끙거리며 눈을 뜨고 있었다. 아, 씨발. 죽지도 않는 괴물주제에 맷집도 괴물이네.

밖에 서 있는 신입들 몇 명을 불러서 그의 팔다리를 잡게 하고는 브리프까지 단숨에 벗겨냈다. 미친, 사내새끼가 좆에 털도 없이 매끈한 걸 보니 분명히 박히고싶어서 작정을 한 게 틀림없다. 인상을 찌푸린 채 나를 노려보는 눈빛도 도발처럼 보인다. 금방이라도 울 것같이 눈가가 새빨갛게 달아오른 걸 보고있자니… 씨발, 처녀처럼 다리 모으는 것 봐라. 가련한 척 하는 걸 보니 도가 텄다. 채 다 벗겨지지 않은 바지가 걸린 다리도 매끈하고 점 하나 없이 하얗다. 분명히 지 구멍 박아주는 새끼들마다 저 다리로 허리를 휘감고 좆을 물어댔겠지.

"읏… 왜, 왜 이러는 거야!"

바지를 벗을 동안 신입들한테는 그의 양 팔을 잡아서 움직이지 못하게 했다. 원래 남자끼리 할 때는 윤활제를 바른다고들 하는데, 이 새끼는 구를 대로 구른 남창이니까 상관없겠지. 구멍이 잘 보이도록 한쪽 허벅지를 잡아올렸다. 엉덩이도 시허연게 내 손자국 모양대로 피가 몰려 불그스름하게 자국이 남았다. 하지말라고 징징대는 소리가 거슬려서 발목에 걸린 팬티를 아무렇게나 말아서 입에 처넣으니까 그제서야 욱욱대는 게 줄어들었다. 어디 남자 한두 번 받아보는 것도 아닌 주제에 처녀 티 내기는.

자랑은 아니지만… 아니, 자랑이 맞긴 한데, 여태껏 나랑 잔 여자들 중에서 너무 커서 힘들다는 소리는 들어봤어도 싫다는 소리는 한 번도 못 들어봤다. 사내새끼랑 흘레붙는 건 별로 달갑진 않지만 오늘 좆같은 일이 너무 많아서 당장 이 스트레스를 풀려면 어쩔 수 없다. 이멘 마하까지 가다가 내가 빡돌아서 잘못도 없는 민간인을 죽인다거나 임신할 위험도 있는 여자한테 박아대느니, 차라리 가깝고 뒤탈없는 밀레시안 하나 잡아다가 박고 싸는 게 더 안전하지 않냐고.

잡힌 팔을 빼기 위해 이리저리 몸을 뒤트는 게 아주 당장이라도 박아달라고 지랄이 났다. 구멍도 풀어주지 않고 좆 대가리를 욱여넣자 그의 커다란 눈이 튀어나올 것처럼 커지며 속옷으로 막힌 입 사이로 비명같은 울음소리가 새어나왔다. 씨발, 존나 조이네. 이 새끼 완전 처녀 아니야? 귀두만 넣었는데 끊어낼 것처럼 자지를 물고 뱉어낼 생각도 안 한다. 좋아하는 거 먹여준다는데도 내숭 떠는 게 아주 타고난 게 틀림없다.

눈치 보던 신입 한 놈이 손가락으로 젖꼭지를 살살 굴리면서 꼬집자 밀레시안의 허리가 들썩였다. 씨발, 자지나 밝히는 음탕한 년이. 아주 좋아 죽지? 잡고있던 허벅지를 강하게 내리치자 엉덩이에 힘이 들어가면서 좆을 물고 있는 구멍이 더 수축하는 것이 느껴졌다. 코로 겨우 숨을 쉬면서 눈물을 줄줄 흘려대는 게 진짜 강간이라도 하는 것 같아서 기분 더럽다. 내 좆 보면서 먼저 오물거린 게 누군데.

억지로 자지를 욱여넣자 팽팽하게 늘어났던 구멍 어딘가에서 투둑 튿어지는 느낌이 들었다. 그래, 아무리 남의 좆을 많이 씹어봤어도 나만큼 큰 건 처음이겠지. 킬킬대며 성기를 좀 더 밀어넣자 그나마 반항한답시고 바르작대던 움직임도 멎어들었다. 고양이처럼 나를 할퀼 듯 노려보던 눈은 반쯤 체념했는지 눈물만 주룩주룩 흘리면서 내 등 뒤만 바라보고 있었다. 내 움직임에 따라 이리저리 아래위로 움직이는 모습이 인형에다가 박아대는 것 같다. 몇 번 피스톤질을 하기 시작하자 축 처져있던 그의 성기가 발기하기 시작했다. 거 봐, 사실은 즐기고 있는 거 아니었냐고.

젖꼭지를 애무하던 신입 새끼가 더듬거리며 바지 버클을 내렸다. 밀레시안의 입에 뭉쳐진 속옷을 뺀 후 뒤통수를 잡고 아래로 내려 제 성기를 물게 했다. 물리면 어쩌려고, 겁도 없는 새끼. 안그래도 그가 입에 들어온 살덩이를 물려고 이를 세웠는지 신입이 그의 뺨을 툭툭 치며 턱을 잡아 입을 벌리게 했다. 구멍이 두 개니까 들어가는 것도 두 개다, 이 말이다. 반대쪽에 있던 녀석도 내 눈치를 슬슬 보다가 바지를 벗고는 밀레시안의 손을 겹쳐 제 자지를 쥐게 했다. 아래위로 좆을 받고 손으로는 남의 좆을 흔들어대던 밀레시안은 이제 완전히 발기되어 있었다. 주제에 남자라고 좆물 흘려대는 것 좀 봐라, 음탕한 새끼.

신입 새끼 좆을 맛있다고 빨아대면서도 욱욱대며 신음하는게 더 꼴린다. 그가 버겁게 숨을 쉬며 신입의 좆을 빨아당길 때마다 아랫구멍도 오물오물거리며 자지를 물어대고 있었다. 이제 양 허벅지를 잡아올려 허릿짓을 하자 밀레시안의 얄쌍한 몸이 흔들릴 때마다 변기 수조에 부딪히는 모양인지 아윽, 아, 흑 따위의 신음을 흘려댔다. 자지가 구멍에 들이치면서 찌걱찌걱거리는 소리가 들렸다. 좆을 따라 겨우 늘어나던 좁은 구멍이 움찔거리며 자지를 빨아당기고 있었다. 시팔, 존나 조이잖아.

몇 번 더 깊숙한 곳까지 푹푹 박아주자 그는 온 몸을 굳히고 숨을 멈췄다. 앞으로 점점 말려들었던 어깨는 고개와 함께 뒤로 젖혀지고 허리는 배가 툭 튀어나올 정도고 크게 휘었다. 신입의 것을 물고 있던 입에서 침이 질질 흐르면서 새된 비명이 새어나왔다. 온 몸을 덜덜 떨어대는 꼴을 보아하니 오르가슴의 절정에 달한 모양이었다. 박아주는 우리는 아직 만족하지도 못했는데 저 혼자만 좋아서 자지러지는 꼴이 우스워 뒷구멍을 몇번 더 쑤셔대자 그가 발버둥치며 울기 시작했다. 찢어졌던 이마 뿐만 아니라 아래에서도 피가 흐르고 있었다. 몇 번 더 바르작대던 밀레시안은 안쪽에 한 발 싸내자 힘이 빠졌는지 움직임이 느려졌다. 좆을 빼내자 안에 싸뒀던 정액이 피와 섞여 줄줄 흘러나오는 것이 꽤나 볼 만했다.

옆에 서 있는 신입들은 시뻘겋게 눈이 달아올라 있었다. 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 잡고 입 안에 정액을 싸갈기던 신입 한 놈이 그의 뺨을 내리쳤다. 정액을 제대로 삼키지 못했는지 밀레시안의 내 쪽으로 고개가 돌아가며 입가를 타고 정액이 흘러내렸다.

"씨발년이. 다 안삼키고 뭐해?"

"읏, 흐윽…."

숨이 넘어갈 것처럼 흐느끼던 밀레시안의 머리채를 잡아챈 신입놈이 억지로 그의 고개를 들게 했다. 젠장, 사내새끼 젖은 속눈썹에 꼴리기는 처음이다. 퉁퉁 불어터진 입술에 좆이나 물려주면 더 힉힉거릴까. 아니, 구를대로 구른 걸레새끼니까 맛있다고 더 처먹을지도 모른다. 줄 끊어진 마리오네트 인형마냥 신입 손에 이리저리 흔들리는 꼴이 싸구려 창놈같은데, 그렇다고 남창이라기엔 금욕적으로 보이는 게 더 더럽혀주고 싶기도 하고.

아, 그래. 내가 학부생 때 지나가듯 들은 이야기긴 하다만, 어느 나라의 신이 인간을 만들었을 때 인간의 이름을 써 주고, 창조물이 마음에 들면 신의 이름을 써넣었다고들 한다. 그러니까, 그 신에게는 우리가 종이에 붓으로 글씨를 쓰듯이 인간에게 이름이라는 만족감을 새겨 넣는 것 아니겠나? 뭐, 나는 신도 아니고 한낱 다난이니까 거창하게 내 이름따위는 필요없고. 밀레시안한테 몇 번 쌌는지 표시하는 정도면 딱 우리 수준이지.

밀레시안의 얼굴에 정액을 뿌리고 있던 신입에게서 매직을 건네받아 밀레시안의 허벅지에 사선으로 작게 빗살무늬로 그었다. 그것만으로는 조금 허전한 것 같아서 납작한 아랫배에 '공동 육변기♡'나 '임신시켜주세요↓' 따위의 문장을 아무렇게나 적고선 매직 뚜껑을 닫았다. 이제 좀 남창처럼 보인다. 신입 녀석들의 어깨를 툭툭 두드려주며 재미좀 보라고 잠시 자리를 비켜주기로 생각하곤 화장실을 나왔다. 아, 한 발 빼니까 좆같았던 기분도 그나마 나아진 것 같네.

땀과 정액으로 더러워진 손을 세면대에 씻은 후 손을 털고 화장실을 나오는데, 마침 조직원 몇명이 교역소 앞을 지나가고 있었다. 아직 해가 중천에 떠있을 시간인데도 술냄새를 풍기는 걸 보아하니 이미 한 잔 하고 2차를 갈 모양이었다. 같이 따라가려다가 문득 생각이 화장실에 있을 녀석들에게 미쳤다.

화장실에 있는 밀레시안 이야기를 해 주니 조직원들이 술렁이기 시작했다. 지들끼리 쑥덕거리면서 남자보다는 여자가 더 좋니, 남자 후장은 더럽니마니 웅성거리길래 한마디 했다. 줘도 못 먹는 새끼들, 불쌍해서 내가 이번에 인심 한 번 썼다.

"돈 드는 것도 아니고, 어차피 공짜로 쓰는 공공 화장실이라고."

내가 일찍이 행동대장 자리까지 꿰찰 수 있었던 이유가 바로 이렇게 선동을 잘 하기 때문이라는 거, 말 했던가? 별 거 아닌 것처럼 흘려주기만 하더라도 대가리에 좆만 가득 찬 이 자식들은 헬렐레 넘어가서 물불 가리지 않고 몸을 던지니까 귀찮게 입을 더 열 수고는 줄었다. 대여섯명이 쭈뼛쭈뼛 내 눈치를 보다가 화장실로 몸을 돌렸다. 어떤 놈은 노골적인 기대감까지 보인다. 저 새끼는 나중에 호모새끼 아닌지 족쳐볼 필요가 있을 것 같다.

여러명이서 돌려 쓰는 건 영 찝찝하다는 몇 명과 남자 후장 따먹긴 싫다는 새끼들 몇 명은 술이나 마시러 간다고 하길래 나도 따라나섰다. 자고로 나온 게 있으면 들어가는 것도 있어야 하지 않겠나. 맥주 몇 잔 마시다보면 화장실 처리도 대충 끝나있겠지. 밀레시안 그 창놈의 새끼가 구멍맛은 꽤 좋긴 했다. 저녁까지 그 육변기 새끼가 남아있으면 한번 더 싸는 것도 괜찮겠지.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

술 마시는 내내 아까 목을 땄던 자식 생각이 나서 미치는 줄 알았다. 몇 병을 마셨더라? 기억도 잘 안 난다. 씨발, 지긋지긋해 죽겠네. 유리병에 들어가는 그 새끼 눈깔이 둥둥 떠다닌다. 아까는 맥주잔에 든 얼음이 그 새끼 눈알인 줄 알고 흠칫하기도 했다, 병신같이. 이럴 때 아무나 한 놈만 걸리면 죽도록 패줄 수 있을텐데. 아니면 젖통 큰 여자나 하나 꼬셔서… 아, 밀레시안. 그 새끼 처리도 확인해야 하잖아. 박복한 병신새끼, 하필 걸려도 나한테 걸리냐. 술에 취해서 그런지 시가지에서 교역소가 있는 북문까지 가는 발길이 너무 멀었다. 씨발, 오줌 싸고 싶어….

교역소를 지나서 공공화장실쪽으로 향하자 막 나온 듯한 조직원 몇 명이 보였다. 대여섯 명이 아니라 우르르 나오는 걸 봐서는 지들끼리 공공 육변기라고 소문이라도 난 모양이다. 사람 대여섯만 들어가도 가득 들어찬 화장실에서 조직원 새끼들을 쫒아내고 들어가보니 꽤나 가관이다. 한 놈은 내가 들어온 것도 모르고 부랄이나 철썩철썩 부딪치면서 밀레시안 구멍에 윤간을 하고 있었다. 밀레시안의 허벅지에는 매직으로 싸지른 횟수가 빗살 무늬로 죽죽 그여 있었는데, 대충 보기만 해도 스무 번은 넘어 보였다.

밀레시안은 변기에 앉은 조직원의 위에 앉아 다리를 M자로 벌린 상태로 허릿짓에 몸이 흔들리고 있었다. 그를 거쳐간 조직원들이 전부 안에 사정을 했는 모양인지 움직일 때마다 조금씩 점도가 다른 정액들이 투둑거리며 새어나왔고, 이미 화장실 바닥도 미끈미끈하게 더러워져 있었다. 저 새끼, 좆 먹는 걸 보아하니 구멍도 실컷 풀렸는지 어지간한 좆 두 개는 가뿐히 처먹게 생겼다. 반나절만에 창놈 하나에 우리 조직원 반절이 거쳐나갔다. 씨발, 올해의 매춘부는 이 자식이 가져가도 되겠다.

내가 들어온 것을 알아챈 놈들이 오셨습니까, 인사하면서 박고 있던 자지를 빼냈다. 구멍 깊숙이 찔렸는지 바들바들 경련하던 밀레시안은 자지가 츕 소리를 내며 빠지자 허전하기라도 했는지 비명을 지르며 몸이 앞으로 무너졌다. 씨발, 신음소리도 꼴리네. 아주 타고 난 게 분명하다.

바닥에 고꾸러진 채 뒷구멍을 조이며 정액을 꾸역꾸역 뱉어내는 꼴이 어딜 봐서 그 밀레시안이라고 말할 수 있을까. 지나가던 개가 웃을 소리다. 밀레시안의 몸에 역한 수컷의 체취가 물씬 풍겼다. 야, 너 정액 좋아하잖아. 그 좋아하는 자지 실컷 먹여줬는데도 히끅대는 꼴이 거슬려서 달래줄 심산으로 밀레시안을 일으켜 사정없이 내 좆을 쑤셔박았다.

"힉, 아, 안 돼…, 흐아, 으흑!"

소리도 지르지 못하던 밀레시안은 당장이라도 도망갈듯이 팔을 허우적거렸다. 꿈틀거리는 몸을 벽으로 밀쳐 체중으로 내리누르자 개구리처럼 끅끅 소리만 내면서 구멍을 조이기 시작했다. 내가 아까 좆 두 개는 들어간다고 했던 건 취소다. 울기 시작하니까 자지 조이는 게 장난이 아니다. 씨발, 질질 싸면서도 콱콱 물어대는 걸 보면 일년 내내 발정난 개새끼가 따로 없네. 깊숙이 박아주니까 좋아서 헛구역질이라도 나는지 밀레시안의 입술을 타고 침이 줄줄 흘러넘쳤다.

좆으로 구멍을 뭉근하게 짓이기다가 경련하는 뱃속 깊숙하게 자지를 박아주는데, 씨발 나도 내 좆이 큰 건 알았지만 결장까지 닿을 줄은 몰랐다. 전립선도 깊은 곳에 있는 주제에 S자 결장은 가까워서는, 여태 남자 좆 없이 어떻게 살았대? 자지로 결장 끝을 쿡쿡 찌르니까 좋아서 눈을 까뒤집은 채로 허리를 돌려댄다. 잡아먹히는 기분이 든다. 이 헤픈 자식, 걸레 새끼… 아무한테나 대주고 다니고, 자지라면 환장하는 더러운 남창새끼!

"흐, 아응, 망가져… 히익…, 깊어어… 흐으윽!"

무자비하게 뒷구멍에 허리를 퍽퍽 쳐대자 밀레시안이 숨이나 겨우 꺽꺽 내쉬며 입만 벌린 채 앙앙 울어댔다. 아랫배가 땅겨오는 게, 사정인지 소변인지 모르겠다. 어차피 변기나 육변기나 똑같은데, 괜히 용도를 달리할 필요가 있나. 좆을 밀레시안 안에 박은 채로 아랫배에 힘을 주자 오줌이 직장 내벽을 쏘대는 것이 느껴진다. 헐렁한 내벽 안으로 뜨끈한 오물이 가득 차는 기분이 좋은지 꺽꺽대던 밀레시안이 다시 눈을 뒤집으며 몸을 버둥거리기 시작했다. 팔을 잡고 어깨를 벽에 내리누른 채 꼼짝못하게 결박하자 구멍 사이로 정액과 섞인 소변이 줄줄 흘러내리기 시작했다. 씨발, 제대로 안 처먹지?

"흑, 끄윽, 잘못… 잘못했어요…, 그만…."

"어? 오줌 뱉어? 오줌 말고 정액이 더 좋은가봐?"

지가 뭘 잘못한지도 모르는 주제에 자존심도 없이 비는 걸 보니 천박하기 짝이 없다. 맥주를 많이 마셔서인지 소변량도 많아서 밀레시안의 아랫배가 불룩하게 솟았다. 새나가는 게 아까운데 플러그라도 가져와서 막아둘까 생각해봤는데, 그건 조금 나간 것 같고. 존나 임신한 것 같네. 밀레시안들은 임신도 못 한다고 하던데 다행이다 싶다. 물론 이녀석도 남자니까 임신 가능성은 전혀 없겠지만, 혹여나 여자였다면 오늘 그 많은 놈들한테 돌림빵 당해놓고선 누가 애비일 지 어떻게 알겠어. 말도 안 되는 상상이 술김에 몸집을 키우고 있었다.

온갖 난잡한 상상을 하니 낮에 있었던 일은 저 멀리 날아간 것 같이 가뿐하다. 밀레시안, 오늘 하루 수고해 준 위대한 변기께서는 더러운 화장실 바닥에 뺨을 대고 쓰러진 채 눈만 끔뻑이고 있었다. 아래에서는 역겨운 수컷의 냄새와 오물의 냄새가 진동하고, 허벅지에는 마찰로 반쯤 지워진 스물 세 개의 작대기가 중구난방으로 그려져 있었다. 내가 만든 걸작이긴 했지만 좀 비위가 상해서 끝맛이 영 좋지 않다. 그의 아래에 침을 퉤 뱉어내고도 좀 찝찝해서 셔츠나 털어대자 대충 끝난 걸 눈치챈 신입들이 들어와서 밀레시안을 끌어냈다.

"이건 어떻게 할까요?"

한참을 고민하다가, 어차피 밀레시안이라는 족속들은 다시 살아난다고들하니 우리 얼굴을 다 본 상태에서 위험할 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었다. 어쩌겠어, 뒷처리가 이렇게 귀찮을 줄은 나도 몰랐지.

"일단 씻겨서 사무실에 데려놔. 죽어서 환생하면 우리만 곤란해."

"예."

아무리 생각해도 나만큼 인성 좋은 깡패는 없는 것 같다. 좋아하는 좆 실컷 먹게 해줘, 임신도 못하는 새끼한테 임신할 만큼 정액도 오줌도 싸주고, 죽이기는커녕 깨끗이 씻겨서 살려주는 걸로도 모자라서 앞으로도 뒷보지 실컷 박아주겠다는데. 혹시 알아? 얼굴도 이쁘니까 하는 짓도 이쁘면 내가 정부 삼아줄지.

응? 그럴거면 왜 잘못도 없는 밀레시안 잡아서 강간이나 했냐고? 그거야… 한번 좆 돼보라고 그랬지. 문제 있어?

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 참고자료: 영화 필로우 북(The Pillow book), 1996, 피터 그리너웨이


	6. 모브밀레로 원격 오나홀 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 09. 14. 1차초고 공백포함 9,925 자 / 공백미포함 7,565 자  
> * BL, 모브캐에 의한 강압적 관계, 원격 오나홀 소재, 갱뱅(윤간), 메타픽션적 서술 및 취향을 타는 요소가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 모브밀레로 원격 오나홀 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트 / 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[혹시 원격 오나홀 이라고 아시나요..? 수 뒤랑 링크된 오나홀인데 공이 거기에 박으면 수는 영문도 모른채 원격으로 당하게 되는 그런 소재랍니다...커플링은 상관없이 자다가 놀라서 깨는 밀레나 밖에서 갑작스럽게 당한 밀레 등 원격오나홀 소재가 보고싶어요! 피폐해도 좋고 달달한 개그로 끝나도 상관없습니다! 유디트님이 이게 더 어울리는 것 같아 하는 분위기로 써주시면 됩니다!]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

일반적으로 여러분도 잘 알다시피 알반 기사단은 표면적으로 전혀 드러나지 않은 조직인 만큼, 그들의 후계자 양성 또한 은밀하게 취급되고 있었다. 이들은 어느 외국의 과거 혁명군들의 움직임처럼 그들만의 암구호 따위를 사용하지도 않았을 뿐더러, 먼저 정체를 드러내는 법 또한 전혀 없었다. 이것만으로도 알반 기사단이 통상적인 비밀 조직이 그렇듯 알음알음 소문으로 전해진다거나, 운 좋은 다난들이 발견할 만큼 호락호락한 조직이 아님을 부러 더 설명하지 않아도 될 것이다. 

그렇다면 여기서 의문점이 생기는 이들도 있을 것이다. 과연 어떻게 해서 이들은 교단의 비밀을 유지하면서도 그 명맥을 이어나갈 수 있었을까. 이 질문에 답변해주자면, 기사단원들은 공통적으로 선대부터 주신, 즉 아튼 시미니를 따르고 있다는 것이다. 그들은 귀족이든 작위가 없는 범속의 다난이든 할 것 없이 가업처럼 알반 기사단의 전통을 이어가고 있었다. 이런 식으로, 대를 이어가면서 자식들을 어릴적부터 기사단원으로 키우는 것이 자연스러운 현상이라는 것은 벨테인 특별조에 소속된 어린 견습 단원들만 보아도 잘 알 수 있는 사실이리라.

기사단은 말 그대로 기사인 만큼 전투나 전쟁이 잦았고, 그때문에 그들의 어린 자식들을 보호하기 위한 최소한의 복지가 필요했음은 당연한 일이었다. 기사단의 상부는 복지 겸 조기교육의 일환으로 영유아기의 어린 아이들부터 청소년까지의 다난들을 아발론 게이트와 둔소에 모아 견습 딱지를 붙여주고 병법과 신성 스킬을 교육시킴으로써 소위 말하는 보육원과 학교의 구실을 하기까지에 이른다.

아발론 게이트의 정식 기사들은 검 뿐만 아니라 어린 아이들도 능숙하게 다룰 수 있는 이들이었고, 비록 식사나 옷에 쓰이는 피륙 따위가 교리에 따라 엄격하게 다뤄지긴 했으나, 어릴적부터 세뇌되다시피 교육들은 젊은이들의 충동을 효과적으로 짓눌러주고 있었다. 그럼에도 한창때의 혈기왕성한 소년들이 모여있는 곳이라면 으레 살색으로 도배된 도색잡지들이나 저속한 음담패설이 오가기 마련이다. 고만고만한 나이의 청년들이 모인 6인실의 숙소는 딱 그 나잇대의 청년들에게서 날 법한 냄새가 났다. 몰래 숨겨온 술 냄새, 땀 냄새, 정액 냄새 따위가.

이쯤이면 눈치챘겠지만 숙소 생활을 하는 알반 기사단들에게 밀레시안이라는 이방인의 존재는 생소할 수밖에 없었다. 보수적인 상부의 반대에도 불구하고 단장과 그 휘하 기사단들의 신용을 받는 밀레시안이 처음 아발론 게이트에 발을 내딛었을 때, 어린 견습 기사들은 한동안 그에 대한 이야기가 화두에 오르곤 했다. 주로 나오는 이야기는 밀레시안의 정체나 신성력에 대한 것이었다.

그의 왼쪽의 안대에는 크로우 크루아흐가 잠들어있다느니 하는 별 믿을 수 없는 이야기-안대는 사실 킷똥이었지만 밀레시안은 뜬소문이 꽤나 재미있었던지 가타부타 말을 더하지 않았다-부터 신살검으로 양털을 깎는다는 꽤나 그럴듯한 이야기와, 각 조 조장들에게 직접 사사했다는 신성 스킬까지 말이다. 온갖 상상력이 덧붙은 환상은 그간 밀레시안의 행보가 끼어들고 알터의 동경-소위 빠심이라고 부르는-이 동력이 되어 그를 반쯤은 초월적인 존재로 인식되게 만들었다. 물론 빼어난 그의 미모도 한 몫 했음은 말하지 않아도 잘 알리라 믿는다.

정작 이 소문의 당사자인 밀레시안은 소문에 대해서 대략적으로만 알고 있을 뿐, 보통 수면 아래에서 비밀스럽게 오고가는 영적인 소년들의 기괴하고 음습한 욕정들은 알 수 있을 리가 없었다. 젊은 청년들에게 주어진 호기롭게 끓는 피는 세속과 떨어진 이들에게도 예외는 아니었고, 그 나잇대 청년들이 보통 그러하듯 비상하게 돌아가는 두뇌는 이들로 하여금 음침하고 성적인 상상을 현실로 시도하게끔 이끌었다.

개중에서도 가장 높게 평가받은 상상은 바로 디바인 링크, 신의 힘으로 상대와 영혼의 교감을 나눌 수 있게 해주는 신성한 능력을 이용하는 것이었다. 당연하게도 이러한 신성력은 견습 단원 모두에게 주어진 혜택이 아니었기 때문에 이들 사이에서도 이론적으로만 예상했을 뿐이었으나, 기실 이들이 짜놓은 이론은 어리숙한 청년들이 만들어낸 것이라고는 감히 짐작도 하지 못할 만큼 꽤나 치밀했다. 그리고 주신이 이들의 노력을 가상히 여겼던 모양인지, 이들 패거리 중 한 명이 기적적으로 미약하나마 디바인 링크를 성취해냄으로써 상상으로만 그쳤던 계획은 조금 더 정밀해지고 정교해지게 된다.

먼저, 성기와 닮은 모형을 하나 준비한다. 크기나 모양은 사용자의 취향에 맞추는 것이 소위 더 '꼴린다'는 한 단원의 말에 따라 이들은 일부러 입구가 좁은 모형을 비밀리에 공수했다. 다음으로 밀레시안이 게이트에서 넋을 빼놓고 석상짓을 하는 틈을 타 시전자가 몰래 디바인 링크를 시전해 그와 매개체를 연결한다. 여기까지 계획을 세웠을 때 한 단원이 물었다.

"그런데 디바인 링크는 펫이랑 교감하는 능력 아니었냐?"

좌중은 침묵에 휩싸였다. 그러고보니 얼핏 시전자보다 자유의지가 낮은 펫에게만 영혼을 이을 수 있다는 강의를 들은 듯도 했다. 머리에 뇌 대신 정액으로 꽉 차있던 여섯 청년들은 절망에 빠졌다. 그러다가 유달리 도착적인 성벽과 집요한 고집을 가진 한 단원이 조심스럽게 의견을 피력했다. 그가 꺼낸 의문은 심지어 꽤나 그럴싸해 보이기까지 했다.

"근데 밀레시안 님은 스쿠터나 밥차랑도 연결 가능하잖아?"

좌중은 기쁨에 휩싸였다. 이들은 유레카를 외치며 마치 라데카에 착륙 성공한 우주과학자처럼 서로를 얼싸안고 기쁨을 나눴다. 생각지도 못한 설정충돌과 버그의 틈새가 밀레시안 원격 오나홀 만들기 대작전에 박차를 가하고 있었다. 수백 년간 기사단이 연구해 온 학구적 성취를 고작 성적 향락을 위해 사용된다는 것을 깨닫는다면 무덤 속에 있는 선조들이 통탄하며 무덤을 뚫고 나올 노릇이었지만 말이다.

이 이상의 지루한 배경 설명은 각설하고, 이 말도 안되는 계획은 그 과정이 순조롭게 풀렸다는 것으로만 말을 대신하도록 하겠다. 견습 단원들의 일상 대부분이 특별조 조장으로 부임된 밀레시안과 함께 돌아가는 덕분이기도 했으나 이들이 저지르는 일련의 행동에 대해 어느정도 눈치를 챈 다른 방의 청년들 너댓 명 역시 합세했기 때문-원래 종교든 연애든 과하게 몰입한 자들은 조금 미친 구석이 있는 법이다-이었다. 이들을 과연 이렇게 칭하는 것이 온당할지는 의문이겠으나 그들의 말을 빌려 표현해보자면 열 명의 견습 단원들은 협력자였으며 공모자였고 동시에 공범이었다.

이들이 석상이 된 밀레시안과 성기 모형을 디바인 링크로 연결한 당일에는 막무가내로 성적 욕구를 풀려고 하지는 않았다. 밀레시안이 조금의 이상을 눈치챈다면 바로 연결된 영혼을 끊어내기위해 그저 숙소의 한 구석에 모형을 숨겨두었을 뿐이었다. 동그란 엉덩이 모양의 모형은 솜털이 보송보송하게 나 있었고 뽀얀 살결은 통통하게 살이 올라있어 잡기만 해도 손아귀 한가득 잡혔는데, 그때문인지 밀레시안의 엉덩이를 그대로 본 뜬 것만 같았다. 점호 시간이 다가올 때까지 모형을 숨겨두기 위해 담요에 감싸 침대 한구석에 밀어두자 진짜 사람이 누워 있는 것 같기도 했다.

몇몇 단원들의 우려와 디바인 링크의 짧은 지속시간 특성상 밀레시안의 원격 오나홀화 작전은 한동안 지지부진하게 시행되며 미수로 이어질 뻔 하다가, 아주 의외의 실수로 화려하게 첫 개시를 하게 된다. 바로, 바쁜 기사들을 대신해서 상대적으로 한가한 밀레시안이 숙소의 점호를 대신 맡은 날, 하필이면 밀레시안이 자신와 연결된 모형을 발견하게 된 것이다. 평소에 견습 단원들과 친분이 있었던 밀레시안은 엉덩이 모양의 모형을 보곤, 일찍 잠든 단원으로 착각해 모형을 장난스럽게 콱 잡았다.

"읏?"

밀레시안의 입에서 갑작스러운 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 모형이 자신과 연결되어 있는 사실을 꿈에도 모르던 밀레시안은 누워있는 인형을 잡자마자 누군가가 자신의 엉덩이를 강하게 쥐는 불쾌감에 본능적으로 뒤를 돌아보았다. 뒷짐을 선 채 시립해 있던 견습 단원들은 다들 당황하는 얼굴로 자기들끼리 눈짓을 주고받고 있었다. 밀레시안은 그들의 당황이 이유도 없이 얼결에 뱉어낸 자신의 신음소리 때문이라고 착각하곤 얼굴을 붉히며 점호를 대강 마친 후 빠르게 방을 나섰다.

그리고, 방문이 닫히자마자 밀레시안은 누군가가 자신의 허벅지를 강하게 잡아채는 느낌에 풀썩 주저앉았다. 어쩐지 알 수 없는 손길이 꼬리뼈부터 엉덩이골 사이로 미끄러져 내려와 구멍 주변을 간지럽히고 있는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 참을 수 없는 소양감에 엉덩이에 잔뜩 힘을 준 채 간신히 몸을 일으켰다.

"흐윽……!"

양 둔부가 슬쩍 열리는 느낌과 함께 구멍 위로 차끈한 무언가가 쏟아지는 생경한 느낌에 밀레시안은 다시금 주저앉아 손톱으로 벽을 긁어내리기만 했다. 방금 닫긴 문이 빼꼼 열리며 익숙한 얼굴의 견습 단원이 다가와 밀레시안을 부축했다. 그의 얼굴은 조금 걱정스러운 얼굴로도 보였고 어째서인지 웃음을 참고 있는 것처럼도 보였지만, 아래를 엄습하는 생소한 느낌때문에 밀레시안은 그 표정에 숨겨진 진실된 내막을 알아채지 못했다.

"밀레시안 님, 괜찮으신가요? 걸으실 수 있으십니까?"

"흐으…, 이상…해…. 아니, 괜… 괜찮… 흐잇!"

잔뜩 힘을 준 엉덩이를 손가락이 벌리는 듯한 착각에 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 엉덩이로 손을 가져다댔다. 벌레가 기어가는 듯한 느낌은 그저 착각일 뿐이었는지 바지 아래로 느껴지는 아래는 어떠한 이물질의 침입도 없이 그저 자신의 엉덩이만 만져졌다. 밀레시안은 척추를 타고 돋아오르는 소름을 모르는 척하며 태연한 얼굴로 복도를 걸어갔지만, 이내 몇 걸음 지나지 않아 다리가 후들거려 무릎을 안으로 모은 채 벽에 기대설 수밖에 없었다. 다행히 자신을 부축해 주었던 견습 기사는 방으로 돌아간 모양인지 복도에는 아무도 지나가지 않았다. 밀레시안은 구멍을 쿡쿡 찌르며 금방이라도 무언가가 삽입될 듯한 아슬아슬한 느낌에 식은땀을 흘리며 최대한 빠르게 자신의 방으로 향했다.

한편 모형으로 원격 오나홀 만들기에 성공한 견습 단원들은 방 안에서 조용히 기쁨을 누리고 있었다. 주저앉은 밀레시안을 걱정하는 척 하지 않으면 의심을 살 수도 있다는 의견에 따라 밀레시안을 부축하러 나갔던 단원이 들어오자마자, 이들은 기다렸다는듯 이불로 덮어둔 엉덩이 모형을 쥐어짜듯 만지고, 터트릴듯 잡고, 윤활제를 마구 발라대기 시작했다.

여섯 명의 손이 제각기 작은 엉덩이 모형을 만져대자 문 밖에서 희미하게 밀레시안의 신음소리가 들려왔다. 그 소리는 마치 성공을 축하하는 건배사처럼 들리기도 했다. 견습 단원들은 밀레시안이 방으로 돌아가 혼자 있을 때에만 삽입을 하도록 협의하곤 미리 구멍을 풀어놓기라도 하겠다는 양 엉덩이를 벌리거나 자잘한 주름을 매만지거나, 심지어 회음부와 음낭을 조물락거리며 애무하기 시작했다. 모형은 디바인 링크로 정교하게 이어진 모양인지 단원들의 손길이 스칠 때마다 축 처져있던 성기는 분홍빛 화색이 돌며 조금씩 꺼떡거리기 시작했다.

"어, 서네? 싸기도 할까?"

"일단 모형이니까 정액은 안 나올 것 같은데."

"박아보면 알겠지. 누가 먼저 박을래?"

"박기 전에 넓혀야하지 않냐?"

한 견습 단원은 미리 모형 위에 짜 둔 젤을 구멍 주위로 펴바르며 좁은 입구에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 디바인 링크로 연결된 모형은 움직임까지 생생하게 재현하며 손가락을 물고 옴찔거렸다. 손가락 한 마디를 넣은 채로 슬쩍 관절을 굽히자 손가락을 조이는 구멍이 더 거세게 좁아들기 시작했다. 모형인데도 진짜처럼 온기까지 느껴졌다. 구멍은 씹어먹기라도 할 기세로 손가락을 잘근잘근 물었다.

방으로 들어온 밀레시안은 아래를 찌르는 이물감에 문을 닫지도 못하고 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 작은 손가락 같은 것이 아래를 침입하는 느낌에 절로 입이 벌어졌다. 떨리는 손으로 겨우 문을 닫고 침대로 향했다. 누워있으면 낫지 않을까 하는 생각에 침대에 누웠지만 구멍 주위를 덧그리며 간질이는 쾌감은 강도를 더해갔다. 덜컥 두려워진 밀레시안은 바지와 속옷을 벗어던지고 구멍 주변을 더듬었지만 당연하게도 손가락이나 기구따위는 만져지지 않았다.

"읏… 윽, 뭐야…. 왜, 무슨 일이, 흑……!"

제정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 아래를 자극하는 투명한 무언가는 계속해서 안쪽을 헤집으면서, 앞쪽에 볼록하게 튀어나온 전립선을 꾹꾹 눌러대거나 내벽을 긁어내듯 이리저리 찔러댔다. 구멍을 늘리려는 것마냥 헤집는 묘한 감각에 밀레시안은 속절없이 허리를 움찔거리며 침대 시트를 잡고 신음을 삼켰다. 낯빛이 당장이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 시허옇게 질렸다.

단원들의 세심한(?) 노력으로 오나홀의 구멍은 느슨해져 손가락 세 개는 수월하게 들어갔다. 이들이 생각하기에도 제법 많이 지분거린 탓일까, 루브액이 끈적하게 녹은 구멍이 벌름거리며 잘게 경련했다. 밀레시안이 엉덩이에 힘을 주는 모양인지 양 둔부가 단원의 손을 감싸안듯 좁혀졌다.

"오오. 넣어달라고 아주 용을 쓰는데?"

"비켜봐. 내가 먼저 넣어보게."

일찍이 버클을 풀어내린 한 단원은 껄떡거리는 성기를 잡고 한번에 처박았다. 단숨에 침범한 성기에 축축하고 습한 내벽이 감겼다. 거침없이 처박은 성기가 내벽을 긁고 빠져나가려하자 흥분한 구멍이 단원의 성기를 붙잡듯 씹었다. 구멍 주변에 묻어있던 윤활제들은 몇 번의 피스톤질과 열기로 묽어져 오나홀의 아래로 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. 고작 신성력으로 이어진 모형임에도 살아있는 것처럼 움찔거리는 구멍은 선정적이었다. 밀레시안의 구멍 안에 가득 찬 성기가 더 부풀어 오르며 거세게 안을 짓쳐올렸다.

밀레시안은 자신에게 벌어진 상황을 믿을 수가 없었다. 갑작스럽게 아래를 짓이기듯 밀려오는 감각이 두려웠다. 몸을 세로로 양분하는 듯한 고통이 엄습해오며 아랫배가 꽉 들어찼다. 마치 남성의 성기로 박히는 감각에 다시 아래를 더듬어보았지만, 아래를 들락거리는 익숙치않은 감각은 계속해서 이어졌다. 영문을 알 수 없는 성교의 쾌감에 밀레시안의 성기는 착실히 반응하며 진득한 사정액을 토해내기 시작했다.

단원들의 성기가 뿌리까지 박혀 뒤를 채웠다. 구멍은 한계까지 벌어지며 그들의 남근을 받아들였고, 밀레시안은 쑥 하고 깊은 곳까지 단번에 차오르는 느낌이 두려워 몸을 웅크린 채 허벅지를 덜덜 떨어댔다. 몸을 둥글게 말고 침대 시트를 입에 물었다. 억눌린 신음이 끊기듯 간헐적으로 새어나왔다.

"흐앗…, 응, 힛, 왜 이러는…."

짓쳐대는 페니스에 밀레시안은 숨도 제대로 쉬기 힘들었다. 디바인 링크로 이어진 성기가 간혹 전립선을 꾹 누를 때면 밀레시안은 진저리를 치며 배 안에 있는 무언가를 밀어내기 위해 아랫배를 거세게 짓눌렀다. 밀레시안이 제 배를 누르자 압력이 가해지며 오나홀은 단원의 성기를 끊어낼듯 좁혔다. 한참 신나게 허릿짓 하던 단원은 정액을 짜내는 듯한 압박에 고통스러운 신음을 내면서도 벌어진 모형의 다리 사이에 손을 넣어 고환을 터트릴 것처럼 강하게 쥐었다.

밀레시안은 누군가의 손아귀에 성기가 잡힌 감각에 사로잡혔다. 아, 아윽, 따위의 헐떡이는 신음을 흘리면서 겨우 용기를 내어 자신의 성기를 내려다보았다. 성기는 알 수 없는 감각에 이전부터 기립해 있었고 음낭은 어떠한 움직임도 없이 아래로 축 처져있었지만 척추를 타고 온 몸을 소름끼치게 만드는 손길만큼은 생생하게 느껴졌다.

도망가야 한다는 것을 잘 알고 있었고, 도망치고 싶었지만 도저히 어떻게 해야할 지 가늠조차 되지 않았다. 공포감으로 흐려지는 시야를 다잡고 아래로 손가락을 더듬거렸다. 손 끝으로 만져지는 구멍은 주름 하나없이 팽팽하게 펴진 채였다. 누군가의 성기나 장난감 따위를 받아들이는 것처럼. 긴장으로 침을 삼키며 벌려진 구멍 아래로 제 검지를 집어넣었다. 밀레시안이 제 손가락을 안으로 집어넣자 연결된 오나홀에도 그대로 전해졌는지 성기를 밀어넣던 단원이 허릿짓을 뚝 멈췄다. 별안간 손가락이 닿는 느낌에 깜짝 놀란 단원이 그대로 성기를 빼자 실금처럼 흐르던 프리컴이 진득한 실처럼 따라나오다가 뚝 끊어졌다.

"씨발… 후장 자위라도 하나봐. 손가락이랑 닿았어."

"비켜봐. 나도 한번 먹어보게."

아래를 헤집던 성기가 쑥 빠져나가자 구멍이 아쉬운듯 움찔거렸다. 기묘한 현상이 끝났다고 생각하며 마음을 놓은 밀레시안이 의무실로 가기 위해 겨우 몸을 일으킬 참이었다. 빠져나간 것과 다른 크기의 무언가가 자비 없는 속도로 구멍을 짓이겼다. 상체를 지탱하던 팔이 무너지면서 몸이 침대 아래로 굴러떨어졌다. 이전보다 더 커다란 압박감에 숨이 멎는 것만 같았다. 목구멍까지 차오르는 듯한 성기의 감각에 위장이 목구멍을 타고 올라올 듯한 토기를 느꼈다.

성기는 안을 이리저리 헤집어대며 이전보다 더 격렬한 기세로 밀레시안을 몰아붙였다. 오나홀에 미친듯이 박아대던 단원의 성기가 깊은 곳을 쿡 내려찍자 밀레시안은 급박한 요의를 느꼈다. 아랫배부터 시작되는 쾌감의 파도는 참아내기에는 지독하게 가혹했다.

"아흑, 안 돼…, 흡, 화장실… 흐응!"

밀레시안은 화장실로 기어갔다. 평소라면 걸어서 다섯 걸음도 되지 않았을 짧은 거리였으나 땀으로 가득찬 손바닥은 바닥을 미끄러뜨리며 계속해서 헛손질을 해대는 바람에 움직이는 것도 시원치 않았다. 성기가 찌부러트릴듯 바닥에 거세게 비벼졌다. 온 몸이 예민해지며 모든 감각이 성기로 몰렸다. 구멍을 꾸역꾸역 채우는 성기와, 바닥에 마찰되는 성기가 밀레시안의 머리를 몽롱하게 만들었다. 사정의 욕구는 끔찍하리만치 밀레시안을 몰아세우고 있었다.

성기에서 찔끔찔끔 새어나오는 진득한 액체는 밀레시안이 움직이는 길을 따라 얼룩을 남겼다. 그의 사정을 아는지 모르는지 아래를 밀어올리는 페니스는 일말의 자비도 없이 계속해서 밀레시안의 정신을 뒤흔들고 있었다. 끝없이 이어지는 쾌감에 결국 밀레시안은 화장실 문 앞에서 온 몸의 근육을 수축시키며 정액을 쏟아냈다. 그의 절정에 영향을 받은 탓인지 오나홀을 박아대던 단원 역시 허리를 튕겨대다가 짓눌린 신음을 흘리며 모형 안에 정액을 싸질렀다.

페니스가 빠져나가자 구멍 사이로 오나홀이 머금은 정액이 질질 흘렀다. 밀레시안은 또다시 무언가가 빠져나가는 감각에 본능적으로 아래를 움찔거렸다. 먼젓번의 경험때문인지 끝났다는 안도감보다는 다시 찾아올지도 모른다는 두려움이 앞섰다. 긴장으로 식은땀이 멈추질 않았다. 아니나다를까 또다른 이물감과 극심한 고통이 밀레시안을 다시금 찾아왔다. 밀레시안은 몸부림치며 어린 짐승처럼 처연하게 울부짖다가 정신을 잃었다.

밀레시안이 정신을 잃은 후에도 윤간이나 다름없는 행위는 이어졌다. 밀레시안이 정신을 잃고, 그와 이어진 디바인 링크가 미약한 신성력조차 남기지 않고 끊긴 후에야 견습 단원들은 오나홀에서 성기를 빼냈다. 밀레시안의 하체를 닮았던 모형은 이미 하도 박아대서 너절해진 지 오래였다. 몇몇 단원들은 저질스러운 음담패설들을 던져대며 바닥에 굴러다니는 모형을 발로 툭툭 차기도 했다. 디바인 링크가 끊어졌음에도, 저열한 행위는 새벽까지 이어졌다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안을 급습한 비극은 하룻밤으로 끝나지 않았다. 디바인 링크를 이용한 성교가 매일 정해진 시간마다 반복되자 밀레시안의 몸은 예민해질대로 예민해져 이윽고 밀레시안의 일상에도 영향을 주기 시작했다. 견습 단원들을 훈련시키면서 엉거주춤한 자세로 서 있거나 어딘가 앉을 때에는 화들짝 놀라며 엉덩이를 감싸는 밀레시안의 모습을 보며 음습한 윤간에 가담한 이들은 저들끼리만 아는 눈빛을 보내며 키득거렸다. 그렇게, 밤마다 이어지는 윤간은 점점 강도를 높여가면서 견습 단원들을 더 과감하게 만들었다.

허벅지를 잡아쥐는 악력에 희미하게 찾아오던 잠이 달아났다. 몇 번의 성교가 이어지자 밀레시안의 구멍은 처음과는 다르게 오물거리며 여러 개의 손가락을 받아먹기 시작했다. 그의 몸은 손가락을 넣기만 해도 반사적으로 앞섶이 젖을 정도로 예민하게 개발되었지만 견습 단원들의 욕심은 그것만으로는 만족하지 못했던건지, 심지어 신성력으로 다시 이어진 오나홀에 어디선가 공수해 온 미약이 든 루브를 바른 채 경련하는 구멍을 구경하기 시작했다. 미약으로 움찔거리는 오나홀을 확인한 몇몇은 저들끼리 낮은 소리로 몇 마디를 주고받곤 조심스럽게 방문을 나섰다.

견습 단원들이 밀레시안의 방에 노크했다. 최음제가 발린 윤활유때문에 제정신을 차리지 못하던 밀레시안은 헐떡이며 침대 위에서 몸을 바르작거리고 있었다. 방문이 열리고 소리 없는 발걸음들이 침대 가까이로 다가왔다. 밀레시안은 자신의 눈을 가리고 옷을 벗기며 어깨를 짓누르는 이들에게 반항조차 하지 않은 채 그들을 향해 짓눌린 목소리로 웅얼거렸다.

"이번에는 진짜로, 넣어주러 온 거지?"

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	7. 모브밀레로 동물이랑 하는 게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 11. 09. 공백포함 11,114 자 / 공백미포함 8,369 자  
> * BL, 유혈요소, 사망요소, 모브캐에 의한 강압적인 관계, 기구 사용, 갱뱅(윤간), 수간 및 다소 취향을 많이 타는 하드한 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본문은 2019년 1월 27일에 업로드된 글(현재는 비공개처리)을 수정한 글입니다. 당시의 내용과 크게 달라진 점은 없으나 수정을 하면서 내용상 이해를 돕기 위한 문단이 추가되었습니다. 이전 업로드 당시 읽으신 분들의 양해를 부탁드립니다.

# 모브밀레로 동물이랑 하는 게 보고싶어서...

모브밀레 / BL / 남밀레른 / 설정날조 주의 / 하드플레이 다수

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

이보게, 자네. 그래, 자네 말일세. 미안하지만 자네 발 밑에서 구르고 있는 그것 좀 주워주겠나? 그리 혐오스러운 얼굴 짓지 말게. 한 때는 생물체의 머리였던-정확히는 나의 것이외다- 것이니! 그래… 망령따위가 말을 걸었으니 놀라울 만하지, 이해 한다네. 이런! 어째서 내가 이 꼴이 되었는지 궁금한가보군. 자네가 괜찮다면 내 이야기 하나 들려줌세. 그리 긴 이야기는 되지 않겠지만 좀 더 편하게 앉아도 좋네.

무엇을 먼저 이야기 해야 할까…. 오, 이것부터 시작해볼까. 자네가 서 있는 이곳이 어디인 줄 알고 있는가? 그래, 잘 알고 있군. 바로 베안 루아의 지하에 있는 비밀 살롱이지. 어디, 자네가 어떻게 이곳에 들어왔는지 내가 맞춰볼까? 아마 아주 고매하고 높으신 귀족 어르신께서 자네를 후원했겠군. 부끄러워 말게나, 이곳에 들어온 자네들 나잇대의 젊은이들은 두 종류 뿐이지 않은가. 고귀한 혈통을 가진 귀족 계급의 후계자이거나, 그렇지 않은 자들 말일세.

에일리흐 왕정의 힘이 미치는 곳 중에서 라흐에 거주하는 왕경인¹만이 귀족 작위를 받을 수 있고, 내가 아는 귀족들의 얼굴중에는 자네의 얼굴이 없으니… 자네가 후자인 것을 유추하기란 그리 어려운 일은 아니지. 말투를 보아하니 던바튼 출신인가? 아니, 이리아 대륙의 억양이 섞여있는 것 같기도 하군. 뭐, 어찌 되었든간에 무엇을 대가로 후원을 받았는지는 내 묻지 않음세. 이미 심장이 멎고 피가 식어버린 자에게 더이상 그런 것은 중요하지 않을 터이니. 중요한 것은, 이곳에서 벌어진 일에 대해서라오. 부디 잘 들어주길 바라네.

밀레시안이라고 아는가? 그래, 자네도 밀레시안이로군. 골치아픈 자네들의 종족-죽지도 않고 늙지도 않는 그 괴물 같은 족속들 말일세!- 말고, 영웅 밀레시안 말일세. 밀레시안의 업적? 글쎄… 그것까지 기억하기엔 나의 뇌는 이미 차갑게 굳어버린 지 오래라네. 내가 그에 대해 아는 것이라고는 그저 막 성인이 되었다는 것과 아주 빼어난 외모를 가지고 있다는 것이지. 상투적인 수식으로 설명을 해 볼까. 사슴같이 길게 뻗은 목? 우윳빛으로 희게 빛나는 피부? 곧게 뻗은 팔다리와 금방이라도 휘어질 듯 가느다란 허리? 이런, 그를 고작 그런 모호한 단어로 정의할 수는 없는 노릇이지.

부족한 나의 실력으로나마 그에 대해 한 소절 읊어볼까. 그 흰 목덜미는 물기만 해도 펄떡거리는 피가 쏟아져 나올 만큼 여리고 유약했지. 마치 이리아의… 이리아의 사바나에 가본 적 있는가? 그래, 그곳에서 뛰어다니는 우아하고 늘씬한 가젤을 본 적 있을 게야. 그 나긋한 다리가 움직이며 사바나의 공기를 가로지르면, 제아무리 발 빠른 포식자라도 감히 잡을 수 없지. 그렇다면 표범은 어떻게 가젤을 잡냐고? 간단하다네. 한 녀석만 주시하는 것이라네. 멀찍이서 무리에 몰려있는 녀석들 중 한 녀석을 주시하다가, 그 녀석이 무리에서 동떨어지게 되면 그 때야말로 달려가 단숨에 목을 뜯고 흐르는 피를 마시는 게야. 그래, 내가 말하는 에린의 영웅이 가젤이었지. 표범은 누구였냐고? 주위를 둘러보게. 자네가 들고있는 그 머리의 주인, 나를 포함해 주변에 널린 살점들의 주인들이었다네. 하지만 이제 이런 것은 더이상 중요하지 않으니…….

이런, 벌써부터 자네에게 겁을 준 모양이로군. 제대로 된 이야기를 시작해볼까. 오늘… 아니, 어젯밤에 나는 늘 하던 대로 법황청에서 라이미라트 신께 기도를 드리고 있었다네. 하하, 지금은 이 꼴이 되었지만 생전의 나는 독실한 라이미라크의 신자였다네. 정 미덥지 못하겠거든, 이후에 법황청의 현판 윗부분을 잘 살펴보게나. 고액 헌금자 명단 중에서 열세 번째에 적인 것이 나의 이름이라네.

각설하고, 귀족들은 으레 그렇듯 그 영화로운 이름과 화려한 비단옷 아래에 천민보다 천박하고 포워르보다 사악한 본성을 지니고 있기 마련이지. 그리고 그 은밀한 욕구가 쉬이 해소될 것이 아님을, 이미 이곳에 온 자네부터가 더 잘 알고있지 않나? 그래, 베안 루아의 지하는 우리같은 고매한 취향-오, 이 얼마나 역설적인 단어란 말인가. 부디 그대가 나를 혐오하지 않기를!-의 귀족들을 위해 만들어진 일종의 파티장이라네.

법황청 본당의 북쪽 출구로 나가면 귀족들을 위한 개인 기도실이 있다는 것을 자네도 잘 알걸세. 나는 늘 그곳의 네 번째 방에서 기도를 하곤 하는데, 마침 기도실에서 홀로 기도를 하고 있을 때였지. 분명히 아무도 없을 기도실-정확히는 붉은 벨벳으로 가려진 창문 너머-에서 목소리가 들려오지 뭔가. 자네는 그 목소리의 정체가 무엇일지 상상이 가는가? 놀랍게도, 아튼 시미니 님의 목소리라네! 노쇠한 남성의 목소리이니 라이미라크 여신의 목소리는 아니지 않겠나. 라이미라크께서 독감 따위에 걸리지 않는 이상은 말이지, 하하.

그렇다면, 그것이 신의 목소리인지 어떻게 알았냐고? 내 이제사 자네에게만 밝히는 비밀이지만, 나는 사실 이 기적을 영접한 것이 한두 번이 아니라네. 신의 목소리라기엔 신성력이 느껴지진 않았지만 글쎄, 그런 것이 무슨 상관이 있겠는가. 그분께서 계시를 내려줄 때마다 나는 늘 베안 루아의 파티장에서 극상의 기쁨을 맞이했으니, 모든 것이 주신의 은총이 아니겠나. 아무튼, 그분이 계시하시길… 이런, 도막난 성대로는 바람 빠지는 소리만이 나는군. 이 구슬프게 떠도는 원혼귀의 목소리라도 들어주시게.

'장미가 심어진 수면 아래로 가라앉으라. 그대의 죄 모두 떠안을 속죄양 그곳에 존재할지어니.'

오, 신이시여! 주신이시여! 이 어리석은 구도자를 위해 계시하셨으니, 어찌 법황파의 주축으로서 그 목소리를 거부할 수 있겠는가. 나는 그 계시를 듣자마자 한걸음에 물의 도시로 달려갔다네. 그래, 밤의 장미가 개화하는 베안 루아의 지하로!

그곳에서, 가면-이런, 자네는 가면을 쓰고 있지 않군. 이런 비밀 살롱에서는 서로의 정체를 알아도 모르는 척 하는 것이 상식이거늘-의 시야 사이로 내가 무엇을 보았는줄 아는가? 눈치챈 모양이군. 이리아의 가젤! 그래, 바로 그 밀레시안 말일세. 귀족들의 은밀한 사생활로 가득 찬 비밀 살롱의 한 중앙에서, 천이라고는 우단 천으로 눈만 가린 채 실오라기 하나 없이 사지가 묶인 채 누워있었다네! 나는 그 순간 직감했지. 오늘의 희생양은 바로 이 영웅이라는 것을 말일세.

주변을 둘러보니 형제들-당연히 가면을 쓰고 있으니 같은 뜻을 함께 한 형제들이 아니겠는가- 다섯이 이미 먼저 와 나를 기다리고 있더군. 기괴한 가면을 쓴 여섯이라… 어느 이교도의 성서에는 6이 악마의 숫자라지? 그러나 걱정하지 않아도 좋다네. 우리는 이미 죽은 시체들이니, 악마가 될 일은 없을 것이외다. 물론 우리는 사랑의 신께서 영원한 낙원 티르 나 노이로 인도해 주시리라 굳게 믿고있다네.

내가 문을 열고 들어오자 그들이 나를 반갑게 맞이하며 밀레시안을 가리켰지. 자네들은 가끔 말하지 않아도 안다는 이상한 노랫말을 흥얼거리더군. 그래, 나는 그 순간 아무런 말도 없이 가면 속의 눈과 밀레시안을 번갈아 보는 것만으로도 무엇을 의미하는지 알아차렸다네. 가련하고 무지한 저 밀레시안에게 신성한 신의 교리를 알려주어야 한다고 말일세!

그래서 무엇을 했냐고? 무엇을 했을 것 같소? 속죄양에 걸맞게 그 가슴을 뚫고 뜨겁게 뛰는 심장을 신에게 바쳐야했을까? 아니, 아닐세. 비겁하게 들리겠지만, 신의 교리는 핑계에 불과해. 이곳이야말로 비단으로 감싼 자들의 음험한 뒷모습인 것을…….

흠… 자네가 정 궁금해 한다니 어쩔 수 없군. 우리는 여태까지 늘 그래왔듯, 어리석은 제물의 가장 더러운 부분을 성수로 씻어내기부터 시작했다네. 일반적인 상식에서야 조금 경악할 지도 모르겠소만… 자네가 생각하기에 자네의 몸에서 가장 더러운 부분이 어디라고 생각하는가? 그래, 그렇다네. 식탐이 일궈낸 죄악을 고스란히 돌려받는 아랫부분-이런, 내가 이미 죽은 몸이기는 하나 귀족으로서의 최소한의 소양은 잃고 싶지 않으니 완곡한 말로 대신 하는 것을 이해 해 주게나-아니겠는가?

더러운 몸을 신에게 함부로 바쳤다간 신께서 노할 일이니 말일세. 먼저, 그의 몸을 뒤집어 둔덕의 골 사이로 얼음물에 담가 둔 축복의 포션을 흘려보내니 그 조그만 구멍이 움찔움찔 하며 성수를 받아먹더군. 그 연약한 주름이 섬세하게 움직이며 입을 벌리는 게, 당장이라도 내 것을 처박고 싶은 것을 간신히 참아냈다네. 자고로 시간이 늙은이에게 선사한 유일한 축복은 진득한 참을성과 줄어든 잠뿐이지. 하하.

신의 가르침을 받기 위한 입구는 준비되었으니, 이제는 안을 소독해야 하지 않겠나? 하지만 이곳에는 그 안까지 손을 넣고 더러운 것-아, 물론 밀레시안들은 먹지도, 배출하지도 않으니 이런 일련의 과정은 필요가 없겠지만 의식이라는 게 으레 그런 법이지-을 끄집어 낼 시종도, 도살자도 없으니… 그나마 안을 채워 줄 만한 것은 술병 밖에 없더군.

마침 까마귀 가면을 쓴 형제가 제 상자에서 최고급 에란스 크뤼-이런, 뭔가 눈치 챈 표정이로군. 그러고 보니 형제의 목소리가 아까 전 들렸던 신의 목소리와 닮은 것 같기도 하고?-를 한 병 꺼내오지 않겠는가? 형제는 친히 그 손으로 코르크를 따고, 상냥하게도 아편까지 넣어주었지. 오, 놀라지 말게나. 이건 신을 받아들이기 위한 약간의 최음 작용이 있는 마취제일 뿐이니! 자네도 알다시피… 신경병증을 가진 귀족들이 쓰는 아편은 힐러들의 정체를 알 수 없는 포션보다 더욱 값지고 귀한 것이니만큼, 외려 밀레시안이 우리에게 고마워해야 하지 않겠나?

우리는 엄숙한 얼굴로 기도문을 읊으며 갈라진 속살 사이로 와인 주둥이를 집어넣었다네. 신의 물방울이 불결한 곳을 정화하는 소리를 들어본 적 있는가? 꼬륵꼬륵… 아니, 꿀렁거리는 진한 소리는 마치 어린 소년 성가대가 부르는 찬송가 같았다네. 물론, 불길한 것을 정화하는 의식이니 어린양이 고통이 없을 리가 있겠는가. 성대가 찢어질 듯이 소리를 지르는데, 언제나 그 비명을 들을 때마다 나는 그것이 세례수를 맞고 다시 태어난 신도의 울음소리로 들린다네.

물론 처음에야 죄책감을 느끼긴 했네만, 잘 생각해보게. 몸과 정신을 지배한 악마와 이계신들의 힘을 일일이 정화하려다간 주신이나 라이미라크 여신께서도 신성력이 남아나질 않으실게야. 그러니 신의 사자인 우리가 여신의 수고를 덜어드려야 하는 것 아니겠나? 그리 생각하면 죄책감은 어디론가 사라지고, 신에 대한 기쁨과 희생양에 대한 가르침만이 마음속에 남을 뿐이지.

와인이 전부 그 안에 들어가면, 보통은 어린 양의 아랫배가 불룩하게 솟아오른다네. 마치, 어린 정부가 나의 아이를 임신을 한 것 마냥 말일세. 보통 다난이라면 신성한 성수를 머금게 한 후에 엉덩이를 홀으로 쿡 찔러만 주어도 악취 나는 죄악을 줄줄 싸겠지만 이 자는 밀레시안, 그러니까 보통의 다난들과는 다른 존재가 아닌가? 그 축축한 구멍으로 새어나오는 와인의 붉은 색조차 얼마나 사랑스러운지! 당장이라도 그 안을 핥으라 신께서 계시한다면 친히 무릎을 꿇고 그 안쪽까지 혀를 넣겠다만, 영리한 우리의 형제들은 더 현명한 방법을 생각해냈다네. 무엇인지 궁금하지 않은가?

하하하, 궁금한 이야기는 뜸을 들이며 젊은이를 놀리는 게 이 늙은이의 몇 안 되는 취미이니 부디 용서해주시게나. 그 무한한 호기심에 영광을 표하겠네. 나이가 들면 호기심도 몸과 함께 노쇠하는 법이니. 어디까지 이야기를 했지? 그래. 또 다른 형제가 캐리어에서 꺼낸 것은 수도꼭지였다네. 그래, 십자가를 닮은 손잡이에 총처럼 이어진 짧은 기역자 모양의 은색 쇳덩이 말일세! 그 형제에 대해 말하자면-오, 말이 길어지는 것 역시 늙은이의 나쁜 버릇 중 하나 아니겠나. 부디, 자네가 이해 해 주길-그는 이전에도 가르침이 필요한 희생양들에게 채찍을 휘두르거나 개그볼을 물린 채로 교리를 읊도록 시키는 것을 좋아하던 자였다네.

예전에 형제가 라코스트 출신의 작가-이름? 글쎄… 성이 사, 사드²? 그리 유명한 가문은 아닌 듯싶군-의 책을 추천한 적이 있네만, 나는 통속 소설따위는 그다지 좋아하지 않는 편이라 말이지. 이런, 또 이야기가 새어나가는군. 미안하오, 젊은이. 어찌되었건 간에, 형제는 그 차가운 쇳덩이를 거침없이 그의 구멍에다 꽂아 넣었다네! 그리고 라이미라크 여신의 십자가를 왼쪽으로 돌리니… 놀라지 말게나. 홍차처럼 붉고 피처럼 진한 와인이 불결함 하나 없이 온전히 흘러나왔다네! 그래, 그렇다네. 이 불가지론자-밀레시안들은 에린의 어느 신도 믿지 않는다지? 참으로 불경한 자들이로고. 쯧쯧!-야말로 진정 신에게 바쳐질 준비가 된 순결한 제물이었던 것이지!

아래에서 비명을 지르던 그 자가 눈이 흐릿하게 풀려 침을 질질 흘려대고 있는 모습을 보는 순간, 그 입가에 흐르는 타액조차 성수로 보이더군. 그 다음에는 우리가 어찌했을 것 같은가? 그래, 자네가 상상한 대로라네. 잔에 담아 그의 밑에서 흐르는 젖과 꿀을 모두 나눠마셨지. 그 희열, 환희, 황홀! 자네는 모를 것일세. 암, 모르고 말고! 미약과 와인과 신의 선택을 받은 자의 신성이 섞인 그 오묘하고 신비로운 느낌은 마치… 부족한 나의 어휘를 용서하시게나. 차마 이 원혼의 입으로 설명하기 어려운 기분이니 말일세.

그를 정화했으니 이제야 우리의 의무를 다할 시간이 왔음을 느꼈지. 이전의 파티에선 내가 가장 마지막 차례였소만, 오늘이야말로 형제들의 모임에서 첫 가르침을 선사할 수 있음을 신의 영광으로 여기네. 내가 장갑 낀 손으로 그 둥그런 볼기짝을 조심스럽게 여니 그의 입에서 다시금 악마의 울음소리가 나오기 시작하더군. 차마 그 애처로운 목소리가 듣고싶지 않아서-지금은 원혼에 불과할지라도, 이래봬도 욕망보다는 동정심이 앞서는 자비로운 귀족이라네- 장갑을 벗어 그 입에 쑤셔넣으니 훨씬 낫더군.

풀린 눈으로 고개를 흔들면서도 착실하게 아랫다리는 부풀리는 게 어찌나 귀엽던지! 그 움찔거리는 구멍에 나의 욕망을 사정없이 처박았을 때, 어떤 기분이었는지 아는가? 안이 진득하게 나를 감싸오면서 안으로, 더 안으로 끌고 가는 그 나락으로 떨어지는 느낌! 뿌리까지 끊어먹을 듯 구멍이 잔뜩 조여오면서도 점막은 어린 정부의 입속처럼 좁고 뜨겁게 내 것을 녹여오는 것이, 같은 사내에게 박히기 위해 만들어진 것 같은 몸이었다네!

천천히, 깊숙이 찌르니 흐으, 흐으 거리며 카나리아 우는 소리를 내는 것이 너무도 사랑스러워 나도 모르게 머리채를 잡고 그 요망한 입술에 입을 맞출 뻔한 게 한두 번이 아닐세. 하지만 우리 형제들의 의무는 더럽혀진 속죄양을 정화하고 신의 교리를 가르쳐줌으로써 우리 몸에 새겨진 죄악을 씻는 것이 아니겠나. 함부로 입을 맞출 수는 없는 노릇이었지. 아아, 내가 이렇게 목이 잘린 채 구천을 떠돌 줄 알았다면 그 조막만한 입술에 내 살덩이라도 부벼볼 것을…!

내가 그에게 친히 아래로 신의 교리를 가르쳐줄 동안 다른 형제들은 무엇을 했냐고? 이런, 자네 어디서 눈치 없다는 소리 듣지 않는가? 하하, 농담일세. 물론 다른 형제들도 바지를 벗은 채-놀랍지 않은가? 귀족 나으리들께서 손수 자신의 손으로 옷을 벗는 것으로도 모자라 타인의 앞에서 치부를 보인다는 것이! 하지만 무엇보다 우리의 신성한 의무가 가장 첫째 되는 것이니 수치심은 충분히 이겨낼 수 있었다네-로 제각기의 것을 그의 입에 처넣고 허리를 놀리거나 얼굴에 질펀하게 사정하곤 했다네.

한참동안 나를 잡아먹던 그의 아래에 내가 정수를 쏟아붓고 빠져나오니 뻐끔 열린 구멍 사이로 내가 싸낸 진득하고 허여멀건한 액체가 꾸물꾸물 새어나오는데, 이 얼마나 장관인지! 다른 형제들이 모두 그 구멍에 싸놓고 나서도 여전히 그 광경이 생각나지 뭔가? 부끄럽게도, 나는 내 차례가 다시 돌아왔을 때 그 마른 허벅지에 시허연 액체가 말라붙을 때까지 그 위에서 개처럼 헉헉댔다네. 아마 다른 형제들이 말리지 않았다면 나는 목이 잘려 죽은 게 아니라 희생양의 위에서 좆물을 싸다가-세상에, 내가 방금 무슨 말을 한 게지? 늙은이가 벌써 갈 때가 된 것인가보군!- 복상사로 죽었을지도. 하하하.

그래… 그 다음에도 날이 밝을 때까지 밀레시안에게 많은 교리를 가르쳐준 것을 자네에게 알려주고 싶지만 시간이 그리 여의치 않은 듯하니 자네가 들고있는 내 머리, 그래, 그것. 우리 형제들과 내가 절멸하기 직전에 행한 가르침에 대해 짤막하게 이야기하고 끝을 내도록 하겠네. 지금부터 이어질 이야기는 자네 같은 프롤레타리아 계층은 쉬이 이해하지 못할… 그런 이야기라, 듣고 싶지 않다면 당장 이곳을 나가도 좋음세.

나도 자네의 귀를 함부로 더럽히고 싶진 않으니 그리 길게 설명은 하지 않겠소만, 죽은 자는 더 이상 말이 없을 터이니 더 자세한 이야기를 듣고 싶다면 베안 루아의 마스터에게 나의 이름을 대게나. 그간 우리의 희생양을 구해준 것도, 뒤처리까지도 전부 그가 대신했으니 우리의 가르침에 대해서도 잘 알고 있을 게야. 그는 우리가 전혀 모른다고 생각하겠지만, 나는 가끔씩 그가 뒷문의 비밀창문으로 우리의 의무를 훔쳐본다는 사실을 알고 있다네.

신의 마지막 교리는 다난의 힘으로 감히 설명할 수 없는 자연의 이치라. 우리도 역시 인세에서 신의 빛을 찾아 헤매는 구도자들이니 모든 가르침을 알 수는 없는 법이라네. 안 그런가? 우리가 차마 이 신성한 가르침을 우리의 손으로 끝까지 행하지 못하는 것이 치욕스럽긴 하네만, 때로는 주위에서 관찰하고 발견하는 것도 배움의 방법 중 하나임은 부인하지 않겠네.

자네, 혹시 동물의 교미 방법을 아는가? 흠, 보통 우리의 주위에 흔한 동물을 예로 들어볼까. 개, 그러니까 신에게 바칠 희생양을 위한 스승이 필요할 터이니 그저 동네를 떠돌아다니는 개 따위가 아니야. 순수한 혈통의 거대한 대형견이어야 하겠지! 우리는 이 마지막 가르침을 위해 언제나 주점주인에게 큰 돈-오해하지 말게나. 법황청의 기부금은 언제나 법황청만을 위해 쓰고 있다네. 이곳에 들어가는 금화들은 전부 우리가 의무적으로 갹출하는 형식의 기여금이외다-을 주고 겨우 찾아온다네. 이미 우리의 손을 거친 동물 스승만 해도 어언… 이런, 말이 계속 새는군. 미안하오.

사실 우리는 처음에 윤기나는 검은 갈기를 가진 말을 사올 생각이었다네. 하지만 혈통이 좋은 종마들은 대부분 왕궁으로 들어가거나 타라의 고위 귀족들이 너도나도 사가기때문에 구하기가 그리 쉽지는 않지. 그렇다고 전장에서 쓰이는 워호스나 마창대회에나 쓸 법한 서러브레드 따위로 우리의 신성한 희생양을 더럽힐수야 없는 법 아니겠나. 물론 우리가 처음 신의 축복을 영접할 때에는 때묻지 않은 어린아이와 망아지를 교접시키기도 했소만, 아쉽게도 금세 라이미라크 님의 품에 안기지 뭔가. 결국 몇 번의 시행착오 끝에 희생양의 스승으로 말도, 돼지도, 장어나 문어도 아닌 개가 가장 적합하다는 것을 깨달았다네.

자네도 그 과정이 꽤나 궁금한가보군. 하하, 그래. 내 모두 알려줌세. 일단 윤기가 나는 긴 털의 개에게 미약을 주사하고 좁은 우리 안에 발정기의 암컷과 함께 넣어놓지. 그러면 우리의 스승은 어디서 굴러먹다 온지도 모를 잡종의 암컷의 위를 올라타고 요란하게 아래를 치대는 게야. 발정이 나서 한참을 암컷에게 마운팅하는 스승을 주점주인이 목줄을 잡고 데려왔다네. 그리고 주점주인이 특별히 개발했다는 특제 포션-성분을 물어봤더니 참 고약하더군. 발정난 암컷의 오줌에 호감도 포션과 발정제를 섞었다고 하던가?-을 그의 구멍에 쏟아댔더니 스승이 컹컹거리며 금방이라도 그를 잡아먹을 듯 달려들더군.

주점 주인이 목줄을 잡아도 속수무책으로 끌려가는데, 하하! 그 영특한 스승이 어찌하는줄 아는가? 시뻘겋게, 아니, 밀레시안의 뒷보지보다 더 진한 자줏빛으로 불어터진 그 좆을 아래에 비비더니, 밀레시안이 방금까지 제가 박던 암컷인 줄 알고 앞발로 허리를 잡고 아래를 박아대는 게 아닌가! 참으로 걸작, 걸작이었지! 몸을 공벌레 마냥 옹송거린 채 개새끼에게 박혀선 온 몸의 구멍으로는 흐익, 히익 하고 연약한 비음을 내면서 울어쌓는데, 그 모습조차 이 늙은이의 축 처진 살덩이를 다시 차오르게 했다면 자네는 믿을 수 있겠는가?

흥분한 개가 밀레시안의 위에서 마구잡이로 허리를 털어대는데, 희생양의 구멍 안으로 들어갔다가 나오는 기다랗고 큰 좆을 보면서 저마다 이번 스승의 성미에 대해 한마디씩 거드는 것이 우리 수업의 일부라 할 수 있지. 어느 쪽을 얼마나 찔러야 하는지, 자지를 잘게 박아넣을 때의 반응이 어떤지, 우리에게 윤간당할 때와 개에게 강간당할 때의 표정이 어떻게 다른지… 뭐, 그런 것들에 대해 자세히 배울 수 있는 기회라네.

그리 오래 시간을 끌 생각은 아니었네만, 흥분한 나머지 말이 길어져버렸군. 자네에게는 계속 사과만 하게 되는 것 같아서 영 낯이 살지 않는군그래. 그 다음의 이야기를 간략하게나마 이야기하자면… 동물 스승이 교미가 끝나고 그의 위에 쓰러져 헥헥대고 있는 때였지. 우리는 다들 술과 마약에 취한 채 저마다 깨달은 배움을 곱씹고 있던 상태라, 그 요망한 밀레시안이 기를 쓰고 구석으로 기어가는 것도 알아채지 못했다네. 오히려 그 꼴이 우스워 저마다 킬킬대며 그를 비웃고 있었지. 희생양이 어디로, 무엇을 향해 가고 있는지 우리 중 하나라도 알아차렸다면 지금쯤 우리는 다시 한번 더 밀레시안을 윤간했을 텐데… 아쉽군. 진실로 아쉬워!

이미 뒤로 나자빠진 몸뚱이로 후회 해봤자 소용없을터이니, 이야기의 끝을 이어보도록 하지. 희생양… 아니, 밀레시안은 처절하게 울면서 동물 스승에게 박히는 와중에도 겨우 벽에 팔을 뻗어 장식용 검을 잡아채지 뭔가. 교미 과정을 가까이 앉아서 지켜보던 우리들 중에서 가장 먼저 나의 목이 댕겅, 하고 잘린 이후의 기억은 잘 생각이 나지 않는구려. 그저 목이 잘리는 그 순간에 아주 새파랗고 차가운 칼날이 단숨에 내 성대를 반으로 가르는 그 느낌만이 생생하더군.

그 이후부터 자네에게 말을 걸기 전까지의 기억은 마치 신께서 도려낸 마냥 깔끔하게 사라져있어서 더이상 이야기를 해줄 수 없는 것이 아쉬울 따름일세. 지하실이 내 형제들의 피와 육신으로 더럽혀져있고, 밀레시안의 모습이 보이지 않는 것을 보아하니 그저 그가 우리에게 신의 가르침만 받은 채 가증스럽게 도망을 간 것이 아니겠나?

오! 저기 라이미라크께서 보내주신 신의 사자가 다가오는군. 붉은 해골의 얼굴을 하고 커다란 낫을 들고 있는 저 모습은 천사라고 생각하기보다는 사신에 가까운 모습이다마는, 나는 독실한 라이미라크의 신자였으니 분명히 저 천사가 나를 낙원의 땅으로 인도해줄 터이지. 그래, 나의 이야기는 이것으로 끝일세.

마지막으로 더 궁금한 것이 남아있나? 내가 대답할 수 있는 것이라면 흔쾌히 대답해줌세. 응? 내 이름? 하하, 자네 참. 기어코 주점 주인에게 나를 팔아 정보를 얻어내겠다는 속셈이로군. 좋소, 이제 빛 속으로 사라질 이 영혼에게 무슨 미련이 있겠나. 잘 기억해뒀다가, 그대가 가장 믿을 만한 자에게만 공유하시게. 참으로 모순적이게도, 내 이름은 어느 전쟁에서 적장의 수급을 취한 여성의 이름과 똑같다네. 내 이름은… 유디트Judith 라 하오.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹왕경인; 신라 시대의 수도(경주)에 사는 사람들을 지칭하는 말로, 당시 골품제는 수도에 거주하는 지배층(왕경인)만을 대상으로 했으며 지방 출신자는 골품을 가질 수 없었음. 본문에서는 세계관 설정에 따라 골품제를 귀족 작위로 대체해서 사용함.
> 
> ²도나시앵 알퐁스 프랑수아 드 사드[Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade] ; 오늘날 ‘사드’의 이름은 ‘사디즘’이나 ‘사디스트’나 ‘사도마조히즘’(SM) 같은 여러 가지 파생어를 통해서 대중에게 널리 알려져 있다. [네이버 지식백과] 사드 후작 [Marquis de Sade] - ‘사디즘’의 어원이 된 인물, 쾌락과 고통의 극한을 실험하다


	8. 모브밀레로 슬라임플 촉수플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 02. 23. 1차초고 공백포함 9,682 자 / 공백미포함 7,337 자  
> * BL, 슬라임플, 촉수, 무생물과의 성교, 특성 원소연마 퀘스트의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분과 특성 퀘스트를 깨지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 스토리 전개를 위해 특성 퀘스트의 순서 일부를 임의로 변형했습니다. 읽으시는 분들의 양해 부탁드려요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 모브밀레로 슬라임플 촉수플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[모브밀레로 슬라임...플......... 촉수플이나 슬라임플 완전 좋아하는데요. 페스 피아다 였나요 테흐 두인을 안가다보니 정확히 기억이 안나는데 거기있는 슬라임으로 슬라임플이요.]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

센 마이 평원의 문 게이트에서 약 30미터, 벙커를 연상시키는 계단이 보였다. 얼핏 보기에는 빛 한점 들지 않아 어둠으로 향하는 듯한 두려움을 무시하고 그 끝을 향해 내려가면 보이지 않는 광기와 불길한 마법 안개로 가득 찬 회랑이 밀레시안을 맞이했다. 수백 년간 지하에 묻혀있던 비밀스러운 장소는 왕성에서 파견된 학자들과 병사들로 어수선했고 혹시나 잔존 해 있을 포워르를 대비하기 위해서인지 전체적으로 경직된 분위기를 띠고 있었다.

테흐 두인의 입구에 남아 조사를 이어가던 피르안과 마르에드는 밀레시안의 방문에 반색을 하며 그를 맞았다. 정확히 말하자면 밀레시안의 손에 든 보급품을 반기는 것에 가까웠겠지만, 밀레시안은 애써 그 사실을 무시하며 들고 있던 짐을 병사에게 넘겨주었다. 사실 특별한 사정이 없는 이상 밀레시안은 테흐 두인의 입구에 방문하는 것을 꺼렸는데, 그 이유에는 앞서 겪었던 게아타 너머의 세계에 대한 거부감이 가장 컸다고 보는 것이 옳을 듯하다.

간단히 말해서, 밀레시안을 잡아 바닥으로 내던지던 커다란 괴수나 희끄무레한 안개로 둘러싸여 한 치 앞도 내다보지 못할 만큼 꺼림칙한 평야와 같은 곳에 대한 본능적인 불쾌감은, 그간 많은 전투 경험을 쌓아 온 밀레시안에게 이곳을 자주 찾을 만큼 매력적인 점이 되지 못했다는 뜻이다. 때문에 피르안이나 마르에드가 부엉이의 다리에 보급을 요청하는 편지를 보내지 않는 한, 밀레시안은 테흐 두인의 입구를 들르기보다는 주로 왕성이나 아발론에서 시간을 보내는 일이 잦았다.

이쯤에서 눈치챘다시피 밀레시안은 보급품의 배송을 위해 잠시 테흐 두인에 들렀을 뿐이라, 오랜만에 두 사람과의 대면에도 불구하고 그는 서둘러 이곳을 빠져나가고 싶어 하는 눈치였다. 마르에드는 공사가 다망한 밀레시안을 한참 잡을 만큼 경우 없는 이가 아니었기에 짧은 감사만 전했지만, 금발의 어린 소년은 모처럼 방문한 밀레시안이 반가웠는지 이것저것 두서없이 이야기를 늘어놓기 시작했다.

“…그래서 원소에 대한 근본을 누구보다 잘 이해하고 있기에 그 엘프만 사용이 가능한, 아주 특별한 힘이라고 하더라고요.”

은발의 엘프가 주로 사용하던 마법이 얼음으로 만든 창槍이나 낙뢰라는 것을 감안하자면 그 신경질적인 자는 마나의 운용은 물론이요, 원소의 운용에 대해서도 능통한 것이 당연해 보였다. 피르안의 이야기는 밀레시안에게 꽤 익숙하게 들렸고, 어쩌면 엘리멘탈의 결정이 그 매개체가 될 수 있다는 생각에 가방 깊숙이 처박아둔 원소 결정 두어 개를 꺼냈다.

밀레시안은 희뿌연 연기를 토해내는 게아타 앞에 쪼그려 앉았다. 그가 벌이는 일이 궁금했던 모양인지 원정대의 두 명이 고개를 쭉 빼고 밀레시안이 하는 양을 지켜보았다. 그가 바닥에 무기를 내려놓고 마나를 이용해 무기의 에르그를 두 개의 극성을 띈 에너지로 나눈 후 원소 결정을 사용하자, 원소 결정이 무기에 깃들며 빛의 띠가 방출되듯 전격 속성이 무기에 깃들었다. 무기를 이리저리 휘둘러보며 속성이 제대로 깃들었는지 확인한 밀레시안은, 걱정스러운 눈으로 바라보던 마르에드와 피르안을 뒤로 하고 게아타 안으로 발을 집어넣었다.

한 치의 앞도 양보하지 않는 안개는 허리까지 내려앉아 있었다. 발을 디딜수록 안개는 더 짙게 끼었고 방금 지나온 길조차 흐릿했다. 발을 헛디디면 안개로 만들어진 강에 빠질 것만 같았다. 앞으로 향하는 그 순간에도 과연 자신이 제대로 나아가고 있는 것인지에 대한 불안감이 들었다. 지나온 길을 다시 지나는 것 같은 착각에 게아타가 있던 곳으로 되돌아가기 위해 몸을 돌렸을 때였다.

어떠한 인위적인 불도 볼 수 없고 천체의 빛마저 희끄무레한 연기에 잡아먹힌 안개 숲에서 유일하게 발광하는 조각상이 보였다. 밀레시안이 가까이 다가가자, 그의 키만 한 높이의 기둥 위로 모호한 빛을 내는 구슬이 덩그러니 놓여 있었다. 기둥 위의 검은 돌덩이는 오래되었는지 곰보처럼 이곳저곳이 바스러진 채였는데, 벗겨진 표면의 안에는 핵으로 보이는 무언가가 희미하게 노란빛이나 보랏빛을 띠며 스스로 발광하고 있었다. 땅과 충돌한 운석 파편이나 연금술로 만들어진 물질로는 보이지 않았지만, 그렇다고 그저 지나치기에는 꽤 수상한 구석이 있었다.

밀레시안은 머리 높이까지 올려진 그 구슬에 홀린 듯이 손을 뻗었다. 그것은 밀레시안을 위해 만들어진 함정이라도 된 것 마냥 기괴한 소리를 내기 시작했고, 밀레시안이 구슬에서 손을 채 떼기도 전에 밀레시안의 발치 주변이 흔들리며 물컹한 슬라임이 솟아올랐다. 액체와 고체 그 어드메의 물컹한 생물은 불투명한 노란색을 띠고 있었다. 눈이나 입은 보이지 않았고 팔다리조차 없는 말 그대로 점액질의 무생물처럼 보였지만 그것들은 자아라도 있는 양, 빠른 속도로 밀레시안을 향해 다가오기 시작했다.

밀레시안과 슬라임의 거리는 생각보다 빠르게 좁혀들었다. 밀레시안은 눈앞의 생물체에 당황해 잠시 뒷걸음질 치다가, 급히 무기를 꺼내 들었다. 가장 가까이 다가온 슬라임에게 무기를 찔러 넣었지만 마치 푸딩을 찌르듯 물컹한 느낌이 들었다. 무기가 관통한 슬라임은 반으로 잘린 듯 보였지만 이내 그 단면이 빠른 속도로 붙으며 밀레시안의 무기를 단단히 옭아매었다. 단세포처럼 보이는 것과는 다르게 점성이나 경도를 조절할 수라도 있는 모양인지 금세 단단해진 슬라임은 몸 안으로 파고든 무기를 잡아당겼다.

밀레시안이 필사적으로 팔을 움직여 슬라임을 떼어내려 했지만 쉽지 않았고, 결국 돌에 박힌 무기를 뽑아내는 듯한 무게감에 무기를 놓치고 말았다. 밀레시안이 손을 놓는 것과 동시에 뒤에서 다가온 또 다른 슬라임이 밀레시안의 다리를 휘감았다. 미적지근하면서도 조금 차끈한 감각에 밀레시안이 기겁을 하며 발을 굴렀지만 미끌하고 끈적한 무언가가 그의 발목을 타고 올라오기 시작했다. 전격 계열의 속성이라도 가진 모양인지 바짓단 사이로 파고들어 맨다리를 휘감으며 기어오를 때마다 살갗이 따끔따끔했다. 발이 묶인 채 옴짝달싹 못하는 밀레시안을 향해 다른 슬라임이 얄팍하게 몸을 낮추어 밀레시안의 발 아래로 스며들었다.

미끄러운 바닥에 중심을 잡지 못하고 뒤로 넘어지자 등 뒤로 물컹한 촉감이 느껴졌다. 그 소름끼치는 감각에 팔을 휘둘러댔지만 바닥에 펴바르듯 납작했던 슬라임이 몸을 부풀려 밀레시안의 몸을 덮쳤다. 슬라임이 밀레시안과 닿자 자글자글하게 끓는 소리가 들렸다. 섬유가 타는 매캐한 냄새에 시야를 내리자 옷이 검게 그을리며 녹아내리는 것이 보였다. 타버린 잿더미가 피부에 그대로 내려앉았다. 잿더미에 남은 열기가 뜨거워 뒷일은 생각조차 않고 본능적으로 셔츠와 바지를 벗어던졌다.

밀레시안의 옷을 벗기는 목적을 달성한 슬라임은 멀리 던져버린 옷은 상관하지 않고 그의 피부에 달라붙었다. 몸을 미끄럽게 휘감는 점액질이 스멀스멀 기어올라 목을 옥죄었다. 얼굴만 물 위로 내었을 때처럼 미약한 압력이 숨통을 눌렀다. 불쾌한 감각과 답답한 느낌에 숨을 쉬기 위해 입을 벌렸을 때였다.

목을 휘감으며 뺨을 툭툭 쳐대던 슬라임이 두 갈래로 벌어졌다. 두 개로 벌어진 슬라임 중 하나는 여전히 밀레시안의 목을 누르고 있었고, 나머지 하나는 끝이 둥그런 촉수처럼 모양을 변형해 입안으로 파고들었다. 촉수는 치열을 고루 핥으며 입안 여기저기를 헤집다가, 남근 모양으로 딱딱하게 몸을 굳혀 목구멍까지 진입했다. 혀에 닿는 슬라임의 표면은 상한 과일처럼 톡 쏘는 맛이 났다. 그것 자체에 전류가 흐르고 있어, 볼 점막이나 입천장에 닿을 때마다 입안이 저릿했다.

다리를 휘감던 슬라임은 어느새 밀레시안의 팔목까지 타고 올라와 있었다. 바닥에 바싹 몸을 붙인 슬라임은 마치 족쇄처럼 밀레시안의 팔목과 다리를 얽어매고 움직이지 못하게 속박했다. 밀레시안이 고개를 흔들며 몸을 들썩여보았지만 그럴수록 슬라임은 더더욱 단단하게 굳어 밀레시안을 고정할 뿐이었다. 입안으로 파고든 촉수는 정해진 부피가 없는 듯 그 크기를 점점 키우고 있었다. 끈적한 점액질이 몸을 짓누르며 목구멍 깊은 곳까지 진퇴 운동을 시작했다. 꾸역꾸역 치밀어오르는 욕지기에 밀레시안이 숨을 헐떡이며 헛구역질을 했지만, 귀 없는 생물체는 욱욱거리는 소리마저 물컹한 점액질 안으로 집어삼키며 몸을 부풀렸다.

“읍, 우윽, 시러어…, 흑, 후윽…….”

밀레시안의 입에서 가느다란 신음이 흘러나왔다. 목구멍을 막아대는 단단하고 거대한 촉수에 눈앞이 빙글빙글 돌기 시작했다. 이윽고 촉수가 입안에서 꿈틀대며 그 끝을 벌리는 것이 느껴졌다. 좁은 목구멍 안에서 선단이 부풀어 오르고 무언가가 꿀렁거렸다. 목구멍을 타고 점성질의 액체가 내려가는 것이 느껴졌다. 슬라임의 정액이나 체액으로 추정되는 그 액체는 산성질이라도 되는 양 내장을 따라 뜨끈한 통증이 느껴졌다. 목구멍까지 파고들었던 슬라임은 한 차례 사정을 하고 나서야 밀레시안의 입에서 빠져나왔다. 미처 다 뱉어내지 못한 체액에 선단의 끝에 남아있었다. 사정액은 기분 나쁜 악취를 풍기며 밀레시안의 입술과 턱으로 뚝뚝 떨어져 내렸다.

목구멍을 넘어간 액체는 위장에서 부글부글 끓어오르는 것 같았다. 여전히 몸이 바닥에 붙잡혀 있어 토해내는 것도 여의치 않았다. 교활한 슬라임은 밀레시안의 몸 여기저기를 애무하듯 주무르며 부드러운 살갗을 핥아댔다. 슬라임이 움직일 때마다 밀레시안의 피부 위로 희끄무레한 점액질이 남았다. 점액질은 숲에서 불어오는 서늘한 바람에 금세 말라붙었는데, 마치 정액이 말라붙은 듯한 착각이 들었다.

“흐으으… 뭐, 야…, 읏, 흐읏!”

온몸에 벌레가 기어가는 소름 끼치는 감각에 미약한 신음을 흘릴 때였다. 위장에서 끓어대던 슬라임의 체액은 마치 최음제나 미약이라도 된 것처럼 아랫배에서부터 기묘한 감각을 퍼트리기 시작했다. 술에 취해 몽롱한 느낌이 들었다. 저절로 허벅지가 덜덜 떨리고 다리 사이가 뻐근하게 아파왔다. 속옷 아래에서 축 처져있던 성기로 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다. 바짝 부푼 성기 끝에서는 묽은 액이 흘러내려 속옷을 적셨다.

슬라임이 다시 여러 갈래의 길고 가느다란 촉수로 갈라졌다. 손가락 두 개만 한 굵기의 촉수 줄기들은 저마다 꿈틀거리며 밀레시안의 몸을 애무하기 시작했다. 촉수 하나가 할딱대는 가슴께를 핥으며 뭉툭한 끝으로 유륜 주변을 둥글게 덧그렸다. 얄팍한 가슴 위로 새털 같은 솜털이 바짝 일어났다. 밀레시안이 간지러운 신음을 흘려대자 가슴을 긁던 촉수의 끝이 입처럼 두 갈래로 갈라지며 유두를 덥석 물었다. 물고 빠는 압력으로 인해 함몰되어 있던 밀레시안의 유두가 다홍색과 분홍색의 경계에 있는 야한 색을 띠며 살 위로 톡 튀어나왔다.

촉수가 반대쪽 가슴도 쥐어짜며 흡입하는 동안, 다른 갈래로 나누어진 촉수들은 밀레시안의 허리나 골반을 간질이며 속옷 아래로 파고들었다. 수십 가닥의 촉수가 속옷을 벗기고 성기를 감싸 어루만지기 시작했다. 신경 다발처럼 가느다란 촉수가 밀레시안의 페니스를 감싸 불규칙적으로 오르내리기 시작하자 밀레시안은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 비명을 지르기 시작했다. 미끌미끌한 슬라임의 감각은 젤리나 순두부 따위에 좆질을 하는 느낌이 들었다.

슬라임의 체액에 몸이 달아올라 있던 밀레시안은 촉수가 성기를 몇 번 더 흔드는 것만으로도 한계까지 내몰렸다. 사정의 충동에 아랫배가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 밀레시안은 슬라임에 감전된 것 마냥 몸을 벌벌 떨어댔다. 묶인 발등이 아래로 곱아들었다. 발등이 안으로 굴곡하면서 발가락이 하늘을 향해 바짝 솟아올랐다. 선단 끝에서 뭉글뭉글한 정액이 새어 나오기 시작하자 성기를 흔들던 촉수 다발 중에서 한 촉수가 튀어나와 요도구를 파고들었다.

“힉, 흐익, 아, 안돼애, 싫어, 흐아앗!”

매끈한 표면이었던 촉수는 안에서 자유자재로 모양을 바꾸며 요도구를 긁어댔다. 전기라도 통하는 것 같았다. 사정이 막힌 탓에 온몸이 덜덜 떨리고 식은땀마저 나왔다. 밀레시안이 몸을 흠칫댈수록 슬라임의 구속력은 더해지고 있었다. 밀레시안이 눈물을 흘려대며 고개를 흔들어대는 동안, 섬모가 달린 굵고 길쭉한 촉수 하나가 그의 엉덩이 사이를 파고들며 투명한 점액질을 토해냈다. 오일이나 윤활유처럼 미끈한 그 액체가 회음부와 엉덩이골을 타고 흐르는 감각에 밀레시안이 바닥을 손톱으로 벅벅 긁으며 버둥거리기 시작했다.

다리를 결박하고 있던 슬라임이 쩌억 하고 젖은 소리를 내며 둘로 분열했다. 나누어진 슬라임은 각자 자아를 가진 것처럼 밀레시안의 발목을 잡고 양쪽으로 넓게 벌렸다. 더운 둔부골 사이로 안개 어린 싸늘한 바람이 들이닥쳤다. 공포에 떠는 밀레시안의 허벅지를 단단히 고정한 슬라임은 두꺼운 촉수를 뽑아내 액체로 질척거리는 구멍 주변을 문지르기 시작했다.

촉수의 점액질 자체에도 최음 효과가 있는 모양인지 아래가 간질간질했다. 구멍 주변이 뻐끔거리며 제멋대로 경련했다. 차라리 기절하고 싶었지만, 자신의 정신줄은 이럴 때조차 도움이 되질 않았다. 뱃속에서 끓어대던 슬라임의 체액은 벌써 흡수라도 된 모양인지 알 수 없는 감각이 혈관을 타고 몸을 덥히고 있었다. 무언가에 가득 차 터질 것만 같으면서도, 반대로 목이 타는 갈증이 찾아왔다.

“힉, 안 돼, 흐으으… 얼른 넣, 싫어, 으힛, 넣어주… 어?”

퍽, 혹은 푹 하는 소리와 함께 미끌한 무언가가 가차 없이 구멍을 꿰뚫고 진입하는 감각에 밀레시안이 말을 멈췄다. 고통을 느낄 새도 없었다. 시야를 내리자 어린아이의 팔목만 한 촉수가 다리 사이로 미끄러지듯 파고드는 것이 보였다. 배출만을 위한 장소에 어떤 것이 들어갔다는 사실 그 자체에 충격을 받은 밀레시안은 잠시 아무런 생각도 하지 못하고 멍하게 자신의 아래만 내려다보았다.

촉수는 슬라임의 본체로 갈수록 점점 굵어지고 있었다. 구멍이 찢어질 만큼 벌어지는 와중에도 머리가 멍해져 상황 판단을 제대로 할 수 없었다. 구멍으로 밀려들던 촉수가 피스톤질을 시작하고, 요도를 긁어대던 얇은 촉수가 그에 맞추어 빠져나가고 안을 찌르기 시작하고 나서야 밀레시안은 자신에게 벌어진 일을 정확히 직시할 수 있었다.

“흐응, 히잇… 아, 안 돼, 더이상은… 못, 아아, 못 들어, 히익!”

미끈한 촉수가 질척대며 왕복 운동을 시작하자 뭉그러진 신음이 튀어나왔다. 유두에 흡착되어 있던 얇은 촉수도 멈추었던 흡입을 시도하며 젖꼭지를 세게 빨아당겼다. 성기를 감싼 촉수 다발들이 성기를 세게 조이며 사정을 종용하면서도, 요도 안을 파고든 촉수는 결코 빠져 나가지 않은 채 제멋대로 안을 쑤셔댔다. 구멍을 후벼파는 촉수가 빠져 나갈 때에는 내장마저 딸려 나가는 느낌이 들었다.

촉수들이 몸 이곳저곳을 함부로 비벼댔다. 밀레시안은 젖은 소리를 내며 자신을 유린하는 슬라임을 이기지 못하고 결국 넋을 놓았다. 말라붙은 점액질 위로 새로운 체액이 뒤덮였다. 혈관을 타고 흐르는 슬라임의 체액이 몸을 뜨겁게 덥히자 미지근한 슬라임의 체온이나 물컹한 촉감은 오히려 기분이 좋기까지 했다.

구멍을 찔러대던 촉수 하나가 내벽에 들러붙었다. 슬라임은 그의 안에서 문어 빨판처럼 촉수를 변형해 안을 강하게 후벼파기 시작했다. 그 자극에 밀레시안이 허리를 바르르 떨어대자, 슬라임이 잠시 움직임을 멈추었다. 밀레시안의 상태를 관찰이라도 하듯 다른 촉수들로 몸을 더듬던 슬라임은 몸통으로 추정되는 곳에서 또 다른 촉수 하나를 불쑥 뽑아 올려 그대로 구멍에 찔러넣었다.

밀레시안은 자신에게 더이상 무슨 일이 일어나는지조차 알지 못했다. 그저 아래가 찢어질 듯이 아릿하다는 것과 그 통증마저 삼킬 만큼 커다란 쾌락이 뱃속을 그득히 채우고 있다는 사실만 알뿐이었다. 두 개의 촉수가 엇박자로 내장을 치대다가, 때때로 뭉툭한 끝을 뾰족하게 만들어 전립선을 뭉근하게 눌러대면, 그때야 간헐적으로 정신을 차린 밀레시안이 눈물을 죽죽 뽑아냈다. 번개에 맞은 것처럼 온몸이 저릿저릿했다.

“흐이익, 싫어, 아, 핫, 깊은 거, 조아하, 흐앗, 아… 아냐, 싫어, 망가져, 흐읏, 죽을, 것 같…!”

무자비하게 여린 속살을 들쑤시는 슬라임은 밀레시안이 구멍을 조이며 애원하자 그의 직장 안에서 두 촉수를 단번에 집어넣었다. 구멍 안에서 서로 붙어 융합된 촉수는 잠시 수축과 이완을 반복하며 구멍을 넓히다가, 우둘투둘한 돌기를 가진 형태로 모양을 바꾸었다. 두드러진 돌기는 매끈한 외피와는 다르게 표면이 거칠거칠했다. 돌기 형태의 촉수가 진퇴 운동을 시작하자 반원 모양으로 불규칙하게 튀어나온 돌기가 예민한 구멍을 자극했다.

정신이 오락가락하던 밀레시안은 요도를 쑤시던 얇은 촉수가 빠져나가는 것과 동시에 비명과 함께 맑은 액을 분수처럼 쏟아냈다. 밀레시안이 온몸을 파들파들 떨어대면서도 스스로 허리를 흔들어대자 슬라임은 그 허릿짓에 박자를 맞추어 성감대를 거칠게 짓눌렀다.

손발을 묶고 있던 슬라임은 어느새 밀레시안의 얼굴로 올라가 귓구멍을 마구 헤집거나 얼굴에 진득한 점액질을 흩뿌리고 있었다. 척추를 하얗게 불태우는 쾌락에 밀레시안은 눈물과 점액질로 엉망이 된 선정적인 얼굴을 하고 몸을 경련하다가, 어느 순간에 다다라서는 비명조차 지르지 못하고 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

밀레시안이 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 테흐 두인의 입구에 쓰러져 있었다. 가물가물한 시야로 걱정스러운 얼굴을 한 피르안과 마르에드가 보였다. 심지어 피르안은 눈시울이 발갛게 붉어져 금방이라도 눈물을 펑펑 흘릴 것 같이 보여, 밀레시안은 간신히 손을 뻗어 피르안의 이마에 손가락을 튕기는 것으로 장난스럽게 그를 놀려댔다. 피르안은 따끔한 이마를 감싸면서도 울먹거리며 입을 열었다.

“저랑 누님이 얼마나 걱정했는지 아세요? 물론 밀레시안 씨는 저랑 다르게 강하시니까 괜찮으시겠지만, 그래도 갑자기 안개에 싸여서 쓰러진 채 돌아오신 건 처음이라서 다들 걱정이 이만저만이 아니었어요.”

이어지는 피르안과 마르에드의 설명은 밀레시안을 놀라게 만들기 충분했다. 슬라임과의 성교는 서너 시간은 충분히 지났을 거라고 생각되었지만 마법 안개 너머의 시간은 에린과 조금 다르게 흘러가는 모양인지, 밀레시안이 넝마주이의 지저분한 몰골로 안개에 싸여 돌아온 것은 게아타 너머로 사라진 지 20분이 겨우 지났을 무렵이었다.

옷은 여전히 여기저기 그을려 있었지만 벗어던졌던 기억과는 다르게 제대로 입은 채였기 때문에, 밀레시안은 순간 자신이 페스 피아다에 진입한 것조차 꿈을 꾼 것이었나 하고 착각했다. 다만 욱신거리는 아래나, 셔츠에 스치는 유두의 따끔한 통증만이 그것이 꿈이 아니었음을 알려주고 있었다.

밀레시안은 왕성에서 파견 나온 힐러를 불러오겠다는 마르에드를 만류하고 자리에서 일어섰다. 벽에 걸린 로브를 집어 뒤집어쓰고는 마법 안개를 스물스물 흘려대는 게아타 너머에 잠시 눈길을 주고선 미련 없이 몸을 돌려 테흐 두인의 입구를 벗어났다.

그리고 며칠 후, 여왕에게 정기적인 보고를 하기 위해 조사가 한창인 테흐 두인의 입구에 밀레시안이 찾아왔다. 푸른 머리의 궁수는 왕국 경비병과 의견을 나누는 일에 정신이 팔려 밀레시안이 온 것조차 알지 못했지만, 제단 앞에 서서 예언서를 읽고 있던 피르안은 이전과 똑같이 반갑게 밀레시안을 맞아주었다.

평소 같았다면 보급품을 지고 왔을 밀레시안은 그날따라 빈손이었고, 잘 입지 않던 로브까지 뒤집어쓴 모습이었다. 펄럭이는 로브의 밑단 아래로 가느다란 발목과 발그스름한 복사뼈가 보여 언뜻 보면 로브 안에 옷을 입지 않은 것처럼도 보였다.

밀레시안은 무언가에 홀린 듯 피르안의 인사조차 무시하고 게아타로 직행했다. 피르안이 당황한 얼굴로 그의 뒷모습을 바라보는 동안, 밀레시안은 어떠한 망설임도 없이 마법 안개에 휩싸여 사라졌다.

끝없이 펼쳐진 숲길, 침전된 안개의 바다. 페스 피아다는 여전히 풀벌레 소리조차 들리지 않았고 들판을 둘러싼 나무 사이사이마다 불길한 안개가 빼곡하게 차 있었다. 짙고 밀도 높은 안개를 헤치고 걷는 밀레시안의 앞에 또다시 요사스러운 빛을 뿜어내는 구슬 기둥이 있었다.

한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 불투명한 안개의 숲에서 유일하게 스스로 빛나는 것. 어딜 보아도 조화롭지 않은 양상이었지만, 그럼에도 밀레시안은 그것의 이질성은 신경도 쓰지 않는 듯 구슬을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 참고자료: 마비노기 서적, 「전격계 마법의 기초: 라이트닝 볼트」


	9. 모브밀레 HL로 포워르랑 (자체검열) 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 03. 01. 1차초고 공백포함 10,992 자 / 공백미포함 8,324 자  
> * HL, 피폐, 강압적 관계, 갱뱅(윤간), 충간, 촉수, 인외를 포함한 취향을 타는 하드한 요소가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 모브밀레 HL로 포워르랑 (자체검열) 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 모브밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 리퀘스트 / 민감한 요소 多

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[모브밀레 hl로 포워르한테 메챠쿠챠 윤간당하는...그런게 보고싶네요...^^.... 거미처럼 작은애들부터 트롤처럼 커다란애들까지....ㅎ 을매나 감동적이게요]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

사방이 벽돌로 둘러싸여 있는 거대한 홀. 벽에서 돌출된 굵은 기둥은 높은 천장을 받치고 있고, 기둥의 아랫단에는 정체를 알 수 없는 해골 대가리들이 장식처럼 매달려 있었다. 창문 하나 없어 빛 한 점 들어오지 않는 심연의 페카 던전은, 석실과 석실이 이어진 보편적인 던전과는 다르게 진입과 동시에 거대한 홀만이 보여, 던전이라기보다는 누군가를 위해 만들어진 무덤이나 오래된 고성과 같은 인상을 주고 있었다. 기둥에 걸린 휘장은 오래되어 아랫단이 닳긴 했지만 그것은 오히려 시간에 농익어 예스럽게 보였다. 다만 벽마다 해골이나 미라 따위가 액자처럼 걸려있어 카타콤처럼 스산하고 불길한 예감을 이끌어내는 것 같았다.

주변을 둘러보던 밀레시안은 홀의 한쪽 벽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 화려한 조각이 새겨져 있는 거대한 철문은 자이언트 여섯이 민다고 해도 꿈쩍도 하지 않을 것 같았다. 밀레시안은 문을 열 생각은 일찌감치 접어두고 던전 안을 살펴보았다. 높은 천장에는 샹들리에였던 것으로 추정되는 장식물을 따라 시커먼 자물쇠들이 끊어지거나 이어진 채 아래로 늘어져 있었다. 마치 죄수를 묶어놓았다가 끊어진 족쇄 같았다. 어디서 생겨났는지 모를 물이 벽의 한구석을 타고 뚝뚝 떨어져 작은 웅덩이를 만들고 있었고 그 주위로는 먼지가 소복이 내려앉은 거미줄이 실타래처럼 엉켜 있었다.

밀레시안은 어떠한 의도도 없이 그저 충동적으로 검집째로 검을 들어 거미줄을 걷어냈다. 그 행동에 대한 이유는 찾을 수 없었다. 그것은 카페에서 누군가와 이야기를 하면서 의미 없이 휴지를 찢는다거나 종이컵의 입 닿는 부분을 자근자근 깨물어대는 것과 같이 무의미한 행동일 뿐이었다. 그럼에도 그녀의 행동에 대해 까닭을 붙여야 한다면, 이질적인 던전에 대한 불안감의 표출이라고만 해 두도록 하겠다.

각설하고, 밀레시안이 거미줄을 걷어내는 것과 거의 동시에 그녀는 뒤에서 툭툭거리며 돌바닥을 기어오는 작은 소리를 들었다. 가벼우면서도 다발적인 소리들은 한두 개가 아니었고, 꽤 빠른 속도로 다가오고 있었기에 밀레시안은 발검을 준비했다. 비녀장이 달칵 소리를 내며 잠금장치가 열리자마자 밀레시안이 춤을 추듯 검을 휘둘러 거미를 베어냈다. 밀레시안의 검에 베인 거미는 발악하듯 기괴한 소리를 내다가 배를 내보이며 뒤집어졌다.

페카 던전에서 거미가 나타난다는 이야기는 들어보지 못한 터라, 밀레시안은 좀 더 조사가 필요하다는 생각에 검을 고쳐잡았다. 이어서 두어 마리의 거미를 베어내고 있는 중이었다. 밀레시안이 미처 발견하지 못한 거미 한 마리가 아래에 진득한 거미줄을 치며 그녀의 발을 묶었다. 순식간의 일이라 손을 쓸 새도 없었다. 거미줄을 떼어내기 위해 발을 굴러보았지만 쉽사리 떨어질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 밀레시안이 짜증을 내며 검을 크게 휘둘렀다. 공기를 가르는 소리와 함께 거미 세 마리가 동시에 저 멀리 나가떨어졌다. 휘두른 반동으로 겨우 한 발을 내딛는 것도 잠시였다. 밀레시안은 몰려드는 거미떼들에 그대로 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 엉덩이가 바닥에 닿기가 무섭게 여기저기서 거미가 나타나 밀레시안을 덮치기 시작했다. 잔털이 난 가느다란 여덟 개의 다리들은 소름 끼쳤고 바람 빠진 공륜음은 공포스럽기까지 했다. 식은땀이 새어 나와 이마와 등을 흥건하게 적셨다.

애써 불쾌함을 참으며 몸을 일으키려 했지만 작은 거미 하나가 치마 안으로 꾸물꾸물 파고들었다. 밀레시안이 비명을 지르며 거미를 내치자 허벅지까지 기어오르던 거미는 바로 바닥을 나뒹굴었다. 그녀의 외마디 비명이 신호탄이라도 되는 양, 거미 여러 마리가 동시에 달려들어 밀레시안을 덮쳤다. 벌레에게서 벗어나기 위해 몸을 뒤집었지만 그 시도는 오히려 거미들로 하여금 밀레시안의 옷 안으로 파고들기 쉽게 만들었는데, 개중에 거미 하나는 협각에서 독을 흘려 밀레시안의 몸을 마비시키곤 유유히 속옷 안으로 파고들기까지 했다.

거미의 겹눈과 눈이 마주쳤다. 새카만 구슬 같은 여덟 개의 눈 위로 새하얗게 질린 밀레시안의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 곤충의 겹눈은 그 깊이도, 움직임도 파악하기 힘들 만큼 시커먼 색이었지만, 어째서인지 도록도록 굴리며 자신을 핥아보는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안은 곤충 특유의 징그러운 외양에 소름이 끼쳐 눈을 꾹 감고 팔을 휘둘렀다. 거미가 등 위를 기어올라 블라우스의 목깃을 물어뜯는 느낌에 저도 모르게 힘이 빠져 검을 놓고 말았다. 놓친 검은 돌바닥과 마주치며 요란한 소리를 냈다.

“읏, 흐앗!”

거미의 이빨 돌기가 블라우스의 얇은 실크 원단을 마구잡이로 찢어발겼다. 순식간에 어깨와 가슴이 드러났다. 찢어진 옷이 팔뚝에 걸려 팔을 크게 휘두르기도 힘들었다. 입고 있던 옷이 순식간에 얇은 족쇄가 된 것만 같았다. 흘러내리는 옷을 추스르기도 전에 속옷 아래로 파고든 거미가 길쭉한 더듬이로 둔부골을 쓸어내렸다. 마치 애무라도 하듯 촉지로 회음부를 따라 길게 핥아내리자 기분 나쁜 소양감에 밀레시안이 골반을 잘게 떨며 바들거렸다. 밀레시안의 떨림을 감지한 거미가 더듬이 다리로 도톰한 대음순 주변을 더듬기 시작했다. 벌레를 밀어내며 저항해도 주변의 거미들이 팔에 들러붙거나 거미줄로 팔꿈치를 바닥에 고정시키는 바람에 움직일 수조차 없었다.

밀레시안이 움찔거리며 아래에 힘을 주었지만, 거미는 밀레시안의 몸 위로 올라탄 채 그것의 꽁무니에서 정체 모를 액체로 젖은 촉수를 꺼냈다. 말이 촉수였지 생김새나 그 역할은 남성기에 가까워 보였다. 거대한 거미의 크기답게 촉수 역시 어린아이의 팔뚝 정도의 크기였다. 촉수가 우악스럽게 살덩이를 비집고 밀려들었다. 밀레시안이 비명을 지르며 몸부림을 치기 시작했다. 싫어, 살려줘, 안돼, 따위의 울음 섞인 비명은 삽입과 동시에 멎었다. 숨을 쉴 수도 없는 고통과 압박감에 눈앞이 새하얗게 흐려졌다. 생리적인 반응으로 자연스럽게 애액이 흘러나오며 뻑뻑한 아래를 적시기 시작했다. 애액과 촉수 자체의 점액으로 질척해진 촉수는 질벽을 세차게 때리며 피스톤질을 시작했다. 곤충형에 가까운 포워르이기 때문인지 그저 본능대로 움직이는 것처럼 보였다.

거미의 성기, 아니, 촉수가 밀레시안의 성기를 깊이 파고들어 내장까지 파고들 기세로 강하게 박았다. 몸을 기어 다니는 벌레의 징그러운 촉감들과 역겨운 촉수의 움직임에 위산이 파도치기 시작했다. 하루 종일 먹은 음식이 없어서 나오는 것은 침이 섞인 위액뿐이었다. 촉수가 꿰뚫을 때마다 하릴없이 몸이 흔들렸다. 아래를 찌르는 성기는 너무 커서 내장을 토해낼 것 같았다. 촉수가 진퇴 운동을 이어가면서 내벽 여기저기를 강하게 찔러댔다. 우둘투둘한 기둥이 빠져나가며 성감대를 얕게 스치자 밀레시안의 몸이 크게 경련했다.

저절로 눈물이 돌았다. 밀레시안은 몸을 파들파들 떨면서도 겨우 신음을 참으려 애썼지만, 거미는 그조차 본능적으로 깨달았는지 성감대 주변을 거세게 찔러대기 시작했다. 들썩거리던 몸은 결합이 깊어지면서 차곡차곡 쌓인 흥분으로 절정에 다다라 경련에 가까워 보일 정도였다. 밀레시안은 한계에 이르렀는지 질구를 거세게 좁히며 높은 비명을 질렀다. 거대 거미는 강력한 압박감에 미처 참기 힘들었는지 꿈틀거리는 내벽 안에 촉수를 삽입한 채로 뿌연 생식액을 분출했다.

미끌한 생식액은 흡사 인간의 정액처럼 보였다. 다만 그것의 크기만큼이나 양 또한 무시할 수 없을 정도로 많았다. 밀레시안의 안을 채우던 생식액은 촉수가 빠져나가기도 전에 접합부 사이로 꾸역꾸역 새어 나오다가, 촉수가 완전히 빠져나가자 너무 커서 다물어지지 못한 구멍 사이로 질펀하게 흘러내려 그녀의 허벅지와 돌바닥을 적셨다. 분홍빛의 여린 속살은 여전히 버름하게 열려 있었다.

혼미한 정신 사이로 거미들의 대화로 추정되는 쉭쉭대는 소리가 오가는 것이 들렸다. 몸을 짓누르던 거대 거미가 내려가고 뒤이어 조금 큰 거미가 다리를 벌리는 감각에 발버둥 쳤다. 그 필사적인 몸부림에 몸을 고정하던 거미들이 전부 떨어져 나갔다. 겨우 몸을 움직일 수 있게 된 밀레시안은 급히 몸을 일으켜 발치에 서성거리던 거미를 지르밟았다. 뭉글한 무언가가 툭 터지는 느낌이 신발을 타고 그대로 느껴졌다. 푹, 혹은 펑 하는 작은 소리와 함께 발아래가 비릿한 점액질로 젖어들었다. 밀레시안이 거미를 차거나 밟을 때마다 거미가 쏟아놓은 생식액이 허벅지를 타고 흘러내려 거미 시체 위에 툭툭 떨어졌다.

거미가 전부 새카만 연기로 화해 사라지는 것을 확인한 후 밀레시안은 그 자리에 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 포워르, 그것도 곤충 따위와 성교를 하며 절정에 달한 것이 수치스러웠다. 당장이라도 죽고 싶을 만큼 부끄러워 아래를 바라볼 엄두조차 나지 않았다. 잠시 멍하게 주저앉아 헛웃음을 흘리던 밀레시안의 시야에 들어온 것은 무언가 느릿하게 꾸물거리는 움직임이었다. 밀레시안은 내팽개친 검을 줍기 위해 몸을 일으켜 홀의 중앙으로 향했다.

그리고, 그녀는 벽 한쪽에서 구물거리는 움직임의 정체를 알아차렸다. 넝마주이 같은 남루한 몰골을 한 인간이 밀레시안을 향해 다가오고 있었다. 던전에 잘못 들어와 포워르에게 공격이라도 당한 모양인지 흰 셔츠는 여기저기 찢어져 있었고 발걸음은 지친 기색이 역력해 보였다. 밀레시안은 엉망이 된 치마를 잡아 아래를 가린 채 그에게 가까이 다가갔다. 길 잃은 이에게 말을 걸 생각이긴 했지만 거리가 가까워지고 그와 눈이 마주치면서, 밀레시안은 그 생각을 재고해야 했다.

“길을 잃…… 아?”

그것의 동공은 허옇게 변색되어 있고 흰자위가 새카맣게 썩어있었다. 귀는 엘프의 것과는 다른 의미로 뾰족했는데, 뼈밖에 남아있지 않아 살가죽만 붙어있는 것처럼 보였고 광대 아래가 푹 꺼져 있어 마치 악액질로 죽은 사람 같았다. 머릿속에서 시체로 만들어진 포워르에 대한 소문이 스쳐 지나갔다. 창백한 보랏빛의 피부가 그것을 증명했다.

눈이 마주치긴 했지만 구울은 시력이 나쁜 모양인지 밀레시안을 인지하지 못한 듯 희뿌연 동공을 그녀의 어깨 너머로 비껴보며 터벅터벅 걸었다. 당장 구울을 상대하기에는 지친 상태였기 때문에, 밀레시안은 최대한 인기척을 줄이기 위해 조용히 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 구울이 코앞까지 다가오자 움직이지도 않고 숨을 멈추었다. 다행히 되살아난 언데드는 밀레시안을 알아채지 못하고 홀의 거대한 문을 향해 발길을 옮겼다. 구울이 다가가자 결코 열리지 않을 것만 같았던 거대한 철문은 돌바닥과 마찰되어 날카로운 소리를 내며 서서히 열렸다.

밀레시안이 안도의 한숨을 내쉬는 순간, 인기척을 느낀 구울이 발을 멈추고 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 불길한 역안이 그녀를 직시하며 이전보다 빠른 속도로 걸어왔다. 정확히 그녀를 목표로 하는 그 행동에 밀레시안은 검을 고쳐잡았다. 달려오는 구울을 베어낼 목적으로 검을 치켜올렸지만 이내 힘이 빠져 무기를 떨어트리고 말았다. 구울이 기이한 괴성을 지르며 달려오자 당황해 다리가 굳었다. 피하지도 못하고 뻣뻣하게 서 있던 밀레시안을 향해 달려온 구울이 밀레시안의 어깨를 물어뜯었다.

시체는 생각보다 무거웠다. 가속력을 받아 달려든 구울이 몸을 덮었다. 바닥에 쓰러지면서 뒤통수를 부딪힌 밀레시안은 침을 뚝뚝 흘려대는 구울의 얼굴을 마지막으로 짧게 정신을 잃었다. 그리고, 밀레시안은 뼈마디가 두드러진 손가락이 허벅지를 누르고 다리 사이로 파고드는 느낌에 정신을 차렸다. 머리를 부딪힌 탓에 뒤통수부터 목과 어깨까지 얼얼하다 못해 욱신하기까지 했다. 하지만 그것보다 더 불쾌한 것은 거미의 생식액이 말라붙은 허벅지 위로 비벼지는 나뭇가지 같은 손가락의 감각이었다.

기절은 아주 짧았는지 주변은 아무런 변화도 없었다. 단지 자신을 향해 달겨든 포워르가 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다는 점 외에는. 구울은 겁에 질려 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼려는 밀레시안의 골반을 한 손으로 거세게 잡고 다른 손으로 그녀의 입구에 손가락을 집어넣었다. 이쑤시개처럼 성마른 손가락이었지만 세 개가 한꺼번에 들어오자 압박감이 느껴졌다. 깊숙이 파고든 손가락이 가위질하듯 손가락을 움직였다. 마치 내부를 가늠하는 듯한 손짓이었다. 손가락이 안을 후벼파기 시작하면서 음란하게 젖은 소리가 홀을 울렸다.

“아, 윽…, 하아, 싫어, 아앗!”

돌바닥의 찬기운이 식은땀으로 젖은 블라우스를 타고 선연하게 올라왔다. 구울은 발버둥 치는 밀레시안을 바닥에 고정시킨 채 그녀의 한쪽 허벅지를 어깨에 올렸다. 시체는 본능만이 남아 있어, 바지를 벗는 법도 잊은 모양인지 스스로 제 바지를 찢어던졌다. 투둑, 하고 바지가 뜯어지는 소리가 들렸다. 시체의 성기는 발기해 있었는데 마른 몸과는 다르게 성기만 핏줄이 튀어나올 만큼 우람해서 일순 존재하지 않아야 할 것을 본 듯한 괴리감이 느껴졌다.

촉수가 뿌려놓은 생식액이 아직 남아있던 터라 밀레시안의 아래는 축축하게 젖어 있는 상태였다. 물론 밀레시안이 저항을 하지 않은 것은 아니었지만 구울은 밀레시안의 저항을 마치 없는 것처럼 취급하며 밀레시안의 입구에 성기 끝을 맞추었다. 촉수와의 성교로 풀어져 있던 질구는 남근을 단숨에 삼켰다. 밀레시안의 입에서 절규에 가까운 교성이 튀어나왔다. 포워르가 움직이기 시작하자 살이 맞부딪히며 질꺽대는 소리가 났다. 성기가 빠져나올 때마다 틈 사이로 발갛게 달아오른 음순이 게걸스럽게 페니스를 물어댔다. 그만, 그만, 하고 우는 밀레시안의 울음은 절규에 가까웠다.

몇 번의 피스톤질이 지나가자 구울은 성교에 익숙해졌는지 밀레시안의 몸이 격렬하게 흔들릴 만큼 성기를 거세게 밀어 넣었다. 뱃속을 쿵쿵 치고 빠지는 압박감에 숨이 막혔다. 아랫배에 힘을 주며 조일 때마다 성기가 점점 커지는 것 같았다. 시뻘건 성기가 들락거리는 광경은 징그럽기 그지없었다. 아픔은 금세 쾌락으로 변모되고, 울음이 간지러운 신음으로 바뀌었다.

“흑, 아, 응, 아악, 하응… 흐으, 앗… 아, 깊어어….”

등을 오싹하게 타고 올라가는 쾌감에 본능적으로 아래에 힘을 주었다. 구울의 허릿짓이 더 난폭해지며 내벽을 강하게 치받았다. 천장이 팽팽 돌았고 눈에 힘이 풀렸다. 귀두끝이 성감대를 거세게 때리면서 동시에 배를 강하게 누르자 안이 터질 것만 같았지만 아픔조차 느낄 수 없었다. 밀려오는 오르가슴에 밀레시안의 안이 남근을 쥐어짜듯 수축했다. 구울이 급하게 허리를 뒤로 빼자 귀두관이 질 주름에 남아있던 생식액과 그의 프리컴을 긁어내며 성기가 빠져나왔다.

페니스가 질벽을 긁어내리는 그 강렬한 느낌에 참아왔던 요의를 단숨에 터트렸다. 소변보다 맑은 색의 액체가 분수처럼 튀어나와 바닥을 적셨다. 바닥에 널브러져 가쁜 숨을 쉬고 있는 밀레시안의 위로 미지근한 정액이 툭툭 떨어졌다. 허연 액체가 밀레시안의 납작하게 들어간 아랫배와 배꼽에 잔뜩 고였다. 몸이 파들파들 떨리면서 구울이 싸지른 사정액이 옆구리를 타고 느리게 흘러내렸다.

연속된 성교로 지칠 대로 지친 밀레시안은 다시 짧게 기절했다. 손바닥만 한 창조차 없는 홀은 시간의 경과를 알아채기에는 부적절했다. 다시 눈을 뜬 밀레시안은 자신이 얼마나 혼절해 있었는지 가늠할 수조차 없었다. 단지 벽에 타는 양초의 키를 보고 대략 한 시간 정도 지났겠구나 하고 예상할 뿐이었다. 구울은 그저 자신을 범하는 것이 목적이었던 양 온 데 간 데 사라지고 없었다.

간신히 몸을 일으켰다. 엉망으로 구겨진 치마를 정돈하고, 목에서 어깨까지 찢어진 블라우스는 머리핀으로 대충 고정시켰다. 고개를 돌리자 아까 구울이 접근하자 열린 철문 너머로 또 다른 넓은 석실이 보였다. 문 뒤에 숨어 한참 동안 두 번째 방을 살펴보았지만 인기척은 느껴지지 않았다. 밀레시안은 당장이라도 발도할 수 있도록 양 손으로 검집과 칼자루를 움켜쥔 채 조심스럽게 두 번째 홀로 발을 내디뎠다.

두 번째 홀은 첫 번째와 별 다를 바 없어 보였다. 커다란 홀의 사방은 벽돌과 해골들로 장식되어 있었고 홀의 끝에는 거대한 철문이 있었다. 다만 방 중앙에는 붉은색 구슬이 빛을 내고 있었는데, 통상적인 던전과는 다른 점이 있다면 네 개가 아니라 한 개뿐이라는 점이었다. 밀레시안은 홀 중앙으로 걸어가 구슬의 앞에 섰다. 곧 다가올 적을 대비하며 검을 뽑아든 채 구슬에 손을 올리자 온기를 감지한 붉은 구슬이 희미하게 빛을 내기 시작했다. 매캐한 냄새를 풍기는 연기가 그녀의 주변으로 내리깔렸다. 시커먼 안개 사이로 열 살 자이언트의 크기쯤 되는 인영 너댓 개가 보였다. 밀레시안이 안개에 몸을 숨긴 채 조심스럽게 발을 뗄 때였다.

다섯의 이목이 자신에게 쏠리는 것이 확연하게 느껴졌다. 시선은 칼날과 같았다. 검은 연기를 뚫고 드러난 인영은 말머리를 한 휴머노이드 넷과 괴이한 생김새의 트롤이었다. 바닥에 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉아있는 트롤과는 달리 휴머노이드들은 거대한 몸을 이끌고 밀레시안을 향해 달려오기 시작했다. 먼저 달려온 포워르를 가로로 베자 말 대가리가 바닥을 구르며 검은 연기로 산화되어 사라졌다. 다른 휴머노이드의 심장에 칼을 박고 가슴을 밟아 넘어트린 후 공중으로 도약할 때였다. 기척을 숨기고 달려온 포워르의 손이 밀레시안의 머리를 잡아채 바닥에 던졌다.

낙법을 이용해 가까스로 뼈가 부러지는 것은 막았지만 머리를 잡힌 채 바닥을 질질 끌려다녔다. 바닥에 끌려다니면서 신발이 벗겨지고 치마가 찢어져 아래가 휑했지만, 머리카락이 뽑히는 아픔에 그 사실조차 알아챌 수 없었다. 버둥거림도 소용이 없어 차라리 머리카락을 잘라낼 심산으로 팔을 올리자, 그것을 공격으로 인식한 휴머노이드가 밀레시안을 홀 중앙에 내팽개쳤다.

밀레시안은 몸을 잔뜩 긴장시킨 채로 검을 짚고 몸을 일으켰다. 몸을 일으키려 했다. 근처에 앉아있던 트롤이 그녀의 머리를 강하게 잡아당기지만 않았다면 가능했을 것이다. 우악스러운 손길에 눈가에 눈물이 고였다. 바닥에 엎드려 목이 꺾인 채 포워르들을 노려보았다. 실핏줄이 터져 시뻘겋게 달아오른 눈은 표독스럽기보다는 외려 안쓰럽기까지 했다.

머리핀으로 겨우 고정시켜 두었던 블라우스는 너덜하게 찢어져 더 이상 보호의 기능을 하지 못하고 있었다. 찢어진 옷 사이로 봉긋한 가슴골이 드러났다. 옆으로 다가온 휴머노이드 하나가 밀레시안의 다리를 잡아 벌리고 무자비하게 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 퉁퉁 부은 구멍은 아직 전부 서지 않은 남근조차도 버거웠지만, 계속된 성교 때문일까 내벽은 기쁘게 그것을 꾸역꾸역 받아들였다.

앞서 받아냈던 촉수나 구울의 것과는 전혀 달랐다. 비명을 지르며 몸을 뒤틀어대자 휴머노이드가 뒤로 밀려나가며 성기가 빠져나갔다. 밀레시안은 떨어트린 무기를 집기 위해 옆으로 팔을 뻗었지만, 그녀를 잡고 질질 끌었던 휴머노이드 하나가 검을 발로 차 구석으로 밀어내곤 밀레시안의 팔을 잡아챘다.

시야가 빙글 뒤집히며 단숨에 몸이 뒤집혔다. 시야 위로 높고 컴컴한 천장이 보였다. 무덤치고 높은 천장은 조명 하나 없이 시커먼 색이었기에 금방이라도 어둠이 밀레시안을 덮쳐와 잡아먹을 것 같았다. 어지러운 시야를 바로잡기도 전에 살덩이가 뺨과 입술을 때렸다. 입술을 툭툭 치던 지독한 크기의 남근이 억지로 잇새를 비집고 들어왔다. 작지 않은 크기라 입안이 가득 차고 목구멍 깊은 곳까지 밀려들었다. 트롤 특유의 거친 비늘이 뺨과 입술을 마구 할퀴었다. 숨이 막혀 당장 죽는다해도 이상할 것이 없었다.

밀레시안이 욱욱대며 트롤의 것을 빨아대는 동안, 걷어차였던 휴머노이드가 다가와 다시 그녀의 음부에 남근을 묻었다. 삽입의 충격에 절로 몸이 펄떡였다. 작살에 꿰인 물고기처럼 발작하며 몸부림쳤지만 그녀를 도와줄 이는 아무도 없었다. 뱃속에 불로 달군 창을 밀어 넣은 느낌이었다.

“꺄악, 아… 앗, 아윽… 시러어, 하지마아, 흐으응!”

교미는 오랫동안 계속되었다. 석실의 그 누구도 밀레시안을 진심으로 생각하지 않았다. 그들은 밀레시안을 그저 성적인 도구로 바라보고 있음이 분명해 보였다. 밀레시안은 자포자기한 채 쾌락에 몸을 맡기고 히끅대며 트롤과 휴머노이드를 위와 아래로 기쁘게 만들어 주었고, 그러는 와중에도 다른 휴머노이드 하나의 페니스를 잡아 아래위로 흔드는 방식으로 연달아 절정을 맞았다. 간간이 포워르가 밀레시안의 흔들리는 가슴을 거세게 움켜잡고 찌부러트릴 때마다 밀레시안의 입에서는 아픔과 쾌락의 중간 즈음에 위치한 신음이 흘러나왔다.

크고 작은 오르가슴은 다섯 번이 넘게 찾아왔고, 세 번째부터는 기절했다가 어지러운 현기증에 정신을 차리면 아래를 박아대던 상대가 바뀌어 있었다. 트롤이 무식하게 무게와 힘을 실어 퍽퍽 쳐올리는 성향이라면 휴머노이드들은 커다란 페니스로 깊숙이 찌르며 정신을 빼놓았다. 말 대가리들이 허리를 쳐올리며 동공과 구별되지 않는 시커먼 공막을 도록도록 굴릴 때마다, 나이트메어라는 수식어답게 섬뜩하기 그지없었다.

여섯 번째 절정에서는 상대가 바뀐 것도 알지 못했다. 일곱 번째부터는 횟수를 세는 것을 포기했다. 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 까무룩 의식을 놓았다가 일어나면 얼굴이고 몸이고 할 것 없이 짙은 정액이 흩뿌려져 있었고 음부는 짙은 다홍색으로 퉁퉁 부은 채 성기가 빠져나올 때마다 누구의 것인지 모를 사정액이 밀려나왔다. 온몸이 엉망이었다.

전쟁의 여신도, 검은 옷의 소녀조차도 밀레시안을 도와주지 못했다. 오직 그녀를 구원할 수 있었던 것은 시간뿐이었다. 얼마의 시간이 지났는지 알 수 없었다. 그저 트롤와 휴머노이드들이 제 욕구를 전부 채운 후 그녀를 방치해둔 채 어둠 속에 스며들어 사라졌고, 그들이 자취를 감추고도 한참 후에야 밀레시안이 깨어났을 뿐이다.

진득한 정액이 엉겨 눈을 뜨기 어려웠다. 겨우 손을 올려 눈을 씻어내자 말라붙은 정액들이 가루처럼 흩어 떨어졌다. 너무 지쳐서, 더 이상 움직일 힘도 없었다. 정신을 차리고도 멍하게 천장만 바라보던 밀레시안은 고개를 돌려 아주 미세하게 열린 철문의 틈을 오랫동안 응시했다. 문의 틈새로 꺼림칙한 촛불 빛이 미세하게 새어 나오고 있었다. 불빛에 홀릴 것 같았다. 어떠한 것도 앞서 겪은 것보다 최악으로 치달을 수는 없을 것이다. 밀레시안은 그렇게 생각하며 무거운 몸을 이끌고 철문 앞으로 다가갔다. 문은 그녀를 환영한다는 양 거대한 입을 벌렸다.

시커먼 구렁을 연상시키는 마지막 방, 시푸른 촛불에 둘러싸인 심연의 가장 깊은 곳. 그곳의 중심에는 성인 남자가 들어갈 법한 크기의 검은 관이 놓여 있었다. 등 뒤로 육중한 철문이 닫히며 서늘한 바람이 불었다. 흠칫 놀라 뒤를 바라보았다가 다시 관으로 시선을 돌렸다. 관이 소리 없이 열리고, 화려한 인상을 가진 창백하고 푸른 피부의 남자가 천천히 눈을 떴다. 흡혈귀의 간악한 역안과 눈이 마주쳤다.

“나의 단잠을 깨우는 자가 누구냐.”

뇌리를 파고드는 낮고 명징한 그의 목소리는 악몽으로 초대하는 속삭임처럼 들렸다. 죽어서야 빠져나갈 수 있는 무덤, 출구도 없이 뒤틀린 심연의 세계. 밀레시안은 그 악몽의 구렁을 향해 기꺼이 한 걸음 내디뎠다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 참고자료: 마비노기 서적, 던전 탐험 가이드 - 이론편, 실제편


	10. 모브밀레로 결박플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 04. 05. 1차초고 공백포함 11,575 자 / 공백미포함 8,801 자  
> * BL, 폭행, 모브캐에 의한 강압적인 관계, 결박플(귀갑묶기), 성기 비하발언, G24까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 하드한 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 모브밀레로 결박플 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

## 모브밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[그으 뭐라하지 포박술 결박술 귀갑묶기 당해서 강간당하는 내용부탁드립니다. 커플링은 아무거나]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

제가 밀레시안을 납치했다고요? 말도 안 되는 소리입니다. 형사님께서 들고 계신 그 서류에 전부 적혀있지 않습니까. 저는 그저 평범한 다난일 뿐입니다. 지금 저를 이렇게 신문하는 것 자체가 공권력 남용이라는 사실은 형사님께서 잘 알고 계실 텐데요. 밀레시안? 그래요, 알고 있습니다. 잘 알고 말고요. 이 에린 전역에서 그를 모르는 이는 아무도 없을 겁니다. 사막의 엘프도, 설원의 자이언트들도, 심지어 무역으로 떼돈을 번 교활한 마족들까지도요.

오, 형사님. 제발 오해하지 마세요. 저는 그에게 아무런 억하심정도 없습니다. 오히려 저는 그에게 도움을 받았다고요. 그는 저의 생명의 은인이에요. 네, 구원자 말입니다! 설명을 하려면 어디서부터 시작을 해야 할까……. 서류를 보시면 아시겠지만, 저는 이멘 마하에서 던바튼으로 장거리 출근하는 하잘것없는 직장인입니다.

얼마 전 하늘에서 갑자기 운석이 떨어졌을 때였어요. 형사님도 잘 알고 계시겠지요. 그 불타는 달의 파편들 말입니다. 저는 그때 밀레시안을 처음으로 보았습니다. 그전까지는 그저 신문과 가십지에서나 본 게 다였습니다. 어디 보자, 그게 어느 잡지였더라? 「에일리흐 경제지」 였던가? 아! 올해 나온 「왕국 월보」 삼하인 호 21페이지였어요. 왜 그런 눈으로 보시는 겁니까? 거듭 말씀드리지만, 저는 그에게 어떤 악감정도 없습니다. 그를 알게 된 후로부터는 열렬한 팬이 되었다고요!

형사님도 잘 아시다시피, 그 밀레시안은 특별하지 않습니까? 그러니까… 그 출중한 능력뿐만 아니라 외모까지 말입니다. 그래요, 인정하겠습니다. 저는 잡지에서 그의 초상화를 본 순간 한눈에 반했습니다. 그렇다고 해서 제가 망상에만 젖어 사는 찌질하고 병신같은 성도착자라는 말이 아닙니다. 동성애자는 더더욱 아니고요. 그저… 그저 그의 영웅적 면모와 남자치고는 곱상한 얼굴이 인상에 남았다고 하는 겁니다.

어찌 되었건, 저는 당시에 떨어진 월석에 심각하게 다쳐 있었습니다. 마누스 씨의 의료 기록이 거기 남아 있습니까? 있다니 다행이군요. 무릎이 기괴하게 꺾여 있었습니다. 건물에 떨어지는 월석을 피하느라 정신없이 도망치다가 넘어졌는데, 다리 위로 건물이 무너져서 하반신을 못 쓸 위기에 처해 있었죠. 너무 아파서 오히려 다리에 아무런 감각도 느끼지 못할 정도였어요. 그저 당장 이 고통에서 벗어나기 위해 빨리 죽었으면 좋겠다, 하고 생각할 때였습니다.

먼지를 뒤집어 쓴 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤어요. 오, 세상에. 저는 기절할 것 같은 아픔 속에서도 그를 알아봤습니다. 그는… 그는 고작 인쇄된 종이나 유화물감으로 표현할 수 없었어요! 아직도 생생합니다. 온통 헝클어진 머리와 불똥으로 여기저기 헌 옷, 북쪽 평야를 단숨에 달려온 모양인지 숨을 거칠게 쉬고 있었고 양 볼은 빨갛게 상기되어 있었습니다.

그는 지친 기색이 역력한데도 망설임 없이 저에게 다가왔어요. 제 다리를 깔아뭉갠 벽돌들을 단숨에 밀어내고 저를 부축하더군요. 형사님, 상상이 되십니까? 그 밀레시안, 그 영웅의 어깨에 제 더러운 팔이 올려져 있었다는 게 말입니다! 피를 흘리면서 아파하는 와중에도 그를 알은척했더니, 밀레시안이 낮게 웃더군요. 그가 농담 삼아 건 말도 생각납니다. ‘제가 생각보다 유명인이었군요.’라니. 이렇게 겸허할 수가! 그는 자기가 얼마나 멋진 남자인지 모르고 있는 게 틀림없을 겁니다.

심지어 성당 앞마당에서 환자들이 모여있을 때였습니다. 워낙 환자가 몰려드는 통에 마누스 씨와 크리스텔 사제님께서 굉장히 쩔쩔매는 와중에, 타라까지 다녀왔는지 밀레시안이 성화를 한가득 가지고 오더군요. 칼럼이나 기사로만 읽었던 그의 신출귀몰함을 눈앞에서 직접 보다니, 정말 기적이 있다면 밀레시안을 두고 하는 말이겠지요.

그때까지만 하더라도 환자들은 마누스 씨가 묶어주는 리본으로 각자의 운명이 결정되었어요. 초록색 띠는 음료나 주면서 집으로 보냈고, 노란색 띠는 견습 사제와 겨우 학교를 졸업한 힐러들이 봐주는 정도였습니다. 모든 베테랑 사제들과 힐러들은 빨간색 리본을 묶은 사람들에게 붙었죠. 검정색은… 말도 하고싶지 않습니다. 그들은 손 쓸 필요도 없이 띠를 받은 지 오 분도 안 돼서 시체가 되었으니까요.¹ 처음에 저는 빨간색 띠를 받았습니다. 하지만 출혈이 너무 심해서 곧 검정색 띠를 받았죠. 그 순간 직감했습니다. 저는 이제 죽는구나, 하고 말입니다.

죽음을 선고받는 그 순간은, 아마 형사님은 모르실 겁니다. 최악이었습니다. 거짓말 같았어요. 다리는 여전히 기괴하게 꺾여있고 숨을 쉴 때마다 배에서 피가 꾸역꾸역 새어나오는데, 포션 덕분인지 전혀 아프지 않았으니까요. 당장 일어나서 마누스 씨의 멱살을 잡을 수 있을 것만 같았습니다. 그런데 검정색이라니요!

절망에 빠져서 허우적거릴 새도 없었어요. 지금 와서는 마누스 씨에게 미안한 마음입니다만, 마누스 씨를 향해 온갖 저주를 내뱉었거든요. 이 썩을 사기꾼 자식, 돈이라면 줄 테니까 당장 빨간색 리본을 돌려줘! 하고요. 소리를 지르니 피가 튀었어요. 마침 사제님과 이야기를 마친 밀레시안이 제게 다가오다가 제 피를 흠뻑 맞았습니다. 그의 손이고 옷이고 할 것 없이 뻘건 피로 젖었어요. 그 모습조차 얼마나 사랑스럽던지!

밀레시안이 제게 다가왔어요. 그의 손에는 투박하게 깎은 지팡이가 들려져 있었습니다. 종종 마누스 씨가 들고 다니던 힐링 원드였어요. 상처가 벌어지지 않게 배를 꾹 누른 채-젠장, 아무리 밀레시안이지만 이건 참을 수 없었어요. 정말 죽도록 아팠다고요.-로 중얼중얼 주문을 외우더군요. 오, 아튼 시미니 맙소사. 시허연 빛과 함께 제 상처가 빠르게 아물고 통증이 단숨에 사라져서, 당장이라도 온 던바튼을 뛰어다닐 수 있을 정도였습니다. 형사님, 이 기적이 믿겨지십니까? 그는 제 구세주였어요. 라이미라크 여신도, 아튼 시미니 님도 절대 하지 못했던, 죽어가는 시체를 직접 살린 거예요. 그때부터 그는, 그는… 밀레시안은 제 유일한 신이 된 겁니다!

그 이후로 저는 그의 소식을 꽤 자주 접했습니다. 그가 나오는 신문, 잡지, 칼럼은 전부 샀고, 심지어 음유시인들의 노래는 채록까지 했죠. 스토킹? 젠장, 그딴 찌질하고 한심한 짓이 아닙니다. 저는 그를 사랑했어요. 그는 제 우상이었고, 신이었단 말입니다. 멀리서나마 그를 응원하고 싶었어요. 절대, 절대로 그에게 욕정하거나 소유하려는 더러운 마음 따윈 일절 없었습니다. 무엇보다도, 그런 범죄 따위로 그에게 경멸스러운 나를 각인할 생각은 하등 없습니다. 그런 건 사회적으로 정말 바닥까지 떨어진 버러지들이나 하는 짓 아닙니까?

저는 그저 바라보는 것만으로도 만족했을 겁니다. 그 일이 있기 전까지는 말입니다. 그래요, 그 일. 먼젓번 신문에서도 말씀드렸지 않습니까. 진술 번복? 젠장, 저는 밀레시안과 관련된 어떠한 내용도 토씨하나 틀리지 않고 진술할 수 있습니다. 그렇게 원하신다니 다시 한번 더 말씀드리죠. 귀 파고 잘 들으십시오.

그러니까, 반호르에 출장을 갔다가 곧장 퇴근을 하기 위해 센마이 평원을 지나고 있을 때-문게이트요? 젠장, 문게이트를 쓸 수 없는 사정이 있었어요. 묻지 마시죠.-였습니다. 아시다시피, 평원은 전쟁의 잔해와 구덩이들만 남아 있고 사람이라곤 거의 볼 수 없지 않습니까? 게다가 밤눈이라면 인간보다는 곰이 수 배로 밝으니, 저는 늦은 밤에 센마이 평원을 지날 때면 주변을 꼼꼼하게 살피면서 가는 편이었죠. 그날도 그런 날이었습니다. 막 폐허를 지날 무렵이었는데, 평원 남쪽에서 희멀건 사람 인영이 보이더군요. 처음에는 귀신인 줄 알았습니다. 전쟁터의 망령이라도 되나 싶었는데… 세상에, 밀레시안이었다고요!

그는 문게이트의 창백한 월석빛을 받아서 더 몽환적이었습니다. 세상에 그보다 더 아름답고 신비한 생물체는 존재하지 않을 겁니다. 정말 부끄러운 이야기지만, 저는 폐허 뒤에 숨어서 그의 모습을 지켜보았어요. 오, 관음증자라고 경멸하셔도 좋습니다. 전혀 생각지도 못했던 곳에서 밀레시안을 다시 보는 그 순간만큼은 정말… 정말 꿈만 같았거든요. 당장이라도 그에게 달려가 알은체를 하고 싶었지만 그의 완벽한 하루에 제가 흠집을 낼 순 없다는 생각에 멀리서 바라보기만 했습니다. 그런데, 그가 어땠는지 아십니까?

지하구덩이 옆에 있는 돌덩이로 다가가선 깃털을 하나 줍더니, 굉장히 당황한 듯이 주변을 이리저리 둘러보더군요. 당황? 그 얼굴이 당황이라고 해야 할까요? 누군가를 급하게 찾는 표정이었습니다. 그 얼굴에서 아쉬움, 급박함, 서글픔, 심지어… 애틋함까지 보였다고 한다면 형사님은 저를 과대망상으로 치부하실 건가요? 정말 말도 안 되는 이야기지만, 깃털을 소중하게 주머니에 넣는 밀레시안의 모습은 마치 오랜 동료가 남긴 선물을 갈무리하는 것 같았습니다. 고작 그런 깃털 따위가 무슨 대수라고!

밀레시안의 그런 모습은 처음 봤습니다. 처음 볼 수밖에요. 그는 언제나 강력한 힘을 가진 에린의 영웅이었고, 저만의 빛나는 구세주였으니까 말입니다. 제가 스크랩한 잡지와 신문 어디에도, 그런 연약한 얼굴을 한 밀레시안은 보지 못했습니다. 아무도 모르는 그의 비밀을 엿보았을 때의 그 희열이란! 그의 고결하고 단단한 영혼 뒤에 숨겨진 가장 내밀한 부분을 이해한 그 순간, 저는 진심으로 사랑에 빠졌습니다. 다시 한번 강조하지만, 저는 절대 동성애자가 아닙니다. 저는 밀레시안이라는 존재 그 자체를 사랑하는 겁니다. 예쁘장한 얼굴과 몸뚱이에 발정하는 저열한 자들이 아니라 진심으로 그의 모든 것을 사랑하는, 진정한 사랑이란 말입니다.

납치? 이것 보세요, 형사님. 저는 이 상황을 납득하지 못하겠군요. 그건 납치가 아니었어요. 그냥 이야기만… 그래요, 이야기. 밀레시안과 이야기만 잠시 나누고 싶었을 뿐입니다. 당신 덕분에 내가 새로운 삶을 얻었다고. 그래서 고맙다고 감사를 표시하고 싶을 뿐이었어요. 절대 고의로 밀레시안에게 수면제가 든 물을 건네준 게 아니란 말입니다. 그저 던바튼 광장에 앉아있던 밀레시안이 피곤해 보여서, 그래서 그를 격려할 겸 건네준 것뿐입니다. 그 물에 수면제가 들어있는지도 몰랐다고요.

마누스 씨가 왜 제 처방 기록에 수면제를 적었는지 모르겠지만… 오, 이런. 알 것도 같군요. 월석 낙하 때의 복수를 위해 제게 누명을 씌우는 것이 분명합니다. 저는 절대로 마누스 씨에게 수면제를 처방받은 적도, 밀레시안에게 그 수면제를 먹인 적도 없습니다. 같은 성분이 검출된 건 정말 우연의 일치입니다. 정말입니다. 믿어주세요.

전혀 믿지 않는 눈치로군요. 그래요, 일단은 제가 넣었다고 칩시다. 어쨌든, 밀레시안은 저를 못알아보는 눈치였어요. 젠장! 나는 하루종일 밀레시안을 생각하는데, 그는 내 존재조차 모르다니! 아, 사실은 저를 알고 있지만 먼저 알은척하는 게 부끄러웠던 게 아닐까요? 그래요, 제가 알기 전부터 밀레시안은 저를 좋아했던 게 틀림없습니다. 그렇지 않았다면 어떻게 그 폐허에서 저만 구해줬을까요? 죽기 직전의 저를 살린 것 역시도 저를 잃기 싫어서겠죠! 그 새침한 얼굴로 모르는 척 ‘감사합니다’ 하고 시침을 떼는데, 그것조차 사랑스럽기 그지없었어요. 저를 홀리기 위해 일부러 연기했던 게 분명합니다.

물을 마신 밀레시안은 금세 잠이 들었어요. 에린을 구하느라 여왕에게 너무 혹사당했겠죠. 구국의 영웅이 던바튼 한복판에 쓰러져 있다니, 정말 말도 안 되는 일 아니겠습니까? 그래서 저는 잘 알고 있던 동료에게 부탁해서 던바튼 남쪽에 작은 창고를 빌렸습니다. 마음같아선 집으로 데려가고 싶었지만 가는 길이 험하다 보니 도중에 깨면 안 될 테니까요.

밀레시안이 잠에 깨서 가장 처음 보는 것이 저라면 실망할 테니 안대를 사서 눈을 가렸습니다. 당연한 말 아닙니까? 그는 세상에서 가장 아름다운 것만 봐야 해요. 그의 눈은 저 같은 걸 담아서는 안 된단 말입니다. 물론 그의 예쁜 눈을 못 보는 것이 아쉽긴 하지만… 밀레시안을 위해서라면 불편함 따위는 감수할 값어치가 있으니까요.

밀레시안은 의외로 잠버릇이 꽤나 고약하더군요. 으응, 하는 야한 신음을 내면서 몸을 이리저리 뒤척이는데, 싸구려긴 하지만 나름대로 매트리스가 두꺼운 침대라서 바닥에 떨어질 것만 같았죠. 스프링이 삐걱삐걱 소리를 내는데, 그러다가 허리라도 다칠까봐 걱정이 돼서 조마조마하게 지켜보고 있었습니다. 마침 구석에 농부가 짚을 묶으려고 구해둔 새끼줄-눈에 띄기 쉽게 빨간색이더군요-이 처박혀 있었습니다. 그래서 그가 악몽으로 발버둥을 치다가 다치는 것을 막기 위해 그의 몸을 묶었습니다.

서류에 적혀 있겠지만, 저는 무역업에 종사하고 있습니다. 예, 주로 군수품이죠. 자랑은 아니지만, 그러다 보니 자연스럽게 어떤 매듭이 단단한지, 어떤 매듭이 잘 풀리는지 해박하게 꿰고 있습니다. 일종의 직업병이라고 봐야 할 겁니다. 처음에는 옷 위로 끈을 묶었는데, 조금만 뒤척여도 마찰 때문에 금세 풀릴 것 같더군요. 어쩔 수 없었습니다. 그가 조용하게 잠만 잤다면 제가 걱정조차 하지 않았을 겁니다. 그건 전부 밀레시안 때문이었어요!

정말 미안한 이야기지만 밀레시안의 옷을 전부 벗길 수밖에 없었습니다. 그의 알몸은 정말 대단했어요. 납작한 가슴 위에는 어디에서도 보지 못한 분홍색 유두가 솟아올라 있었습니다. 이로 짓이긴다면 당장이라도 딸기우유가 흐를 것 같았어요. 상상이나 가십니까? 부드러운 흰 피부 위로 선정적인 그 색깔이라니!

심지어 밀레시안은 무모증이라고 예상될 만큼 털 하나 없었습니다. 겨드랑이는 매끄럽게 파였고, 가슴은 물론이고 심지어 그의 치부까지도 털이라곤 찾아볼 수가 없었어요. 손을 댈 때마다 거칠하기는커녕 보들보들한 솜털만 만져지더군요. 오, 축 처진 자지… 아니, 성기도 얼마나 사랑스럽던지. 당장이라도 입에 넣고 깨물어버리고 싶을 정도였어요. 형사님도 보신다면… 오, 아닙니다. 그건 오직 저만 봐야 해요. 그 누구에게도 보여주고 싶지 않은 저만의 비밀이어야 합니다.

그 새하얀 피부에 감히 손을 대는 것도 죄악 같았어요. 하지만 어쩌겠습니까. 묶지 않으면 마구 발버둥치다가 다칠지도 모를 일이 아닙니까. 어쩔 수 없이 로프를 그의 목에 걸고 최대한 단단하게 팔과 다리를 묶었습니다. 일자로 묶으면 고정하는 힘이 약해질 테니 가슴께에는 마름모 패턴으로 줄을 감고, 쉽게 움직이지 못하도록 가슴께 위아래도 단단하게 고정했어요. 유두, 그래요. 그 분홍색 유륜을 숨기기엔 아쉬워서 가슴 아래로 줄을 묶었더니 조금만 뒤척거려도 끈이 팽팽해지면서 귀여운 가슴을 부각시키더군요. 흰 피부에 새빨간 새끼줄이 묶여있는 모습은 정말 선정적이기 그지없었습니다.

발목을 결박하려는데, 그의 허벅지를 잡다가 우연히 밀레시안의 성기가 손에 스쳤습니다. 말랑말랑하고 부드러웠어요. 시험 삼아서 몇 번 주물러 주었더니 아니나다를까 그의 자지가 발딱 서지 뭡니까? 젠장, 잠을 자면서도 남자의 손에 서다니. 밀레시안이 어쩌면 굉장히 음란한 자일지도 모른다는 생각이 들더군요. 아까 저를 모른척한 것 역시 저를 애태우게 하려는 수법이었을 테죠. 망할 남창같으니! 형사님. 사실 저는, 처음에는 아랫도리까지 묶을 의도는 전혀 없었습니다. 믿어주세요. 그가 좆만 세우지 않았으면 저는 그가 자는 모습만 관음하다가 보내주었을 겁니다.

버릇없이 함부로 발기하지 못하도록 성기와 사타구니는 조금 빠듯하게 묶었습니다. 묶다 보니 회음부와 엉덩이골을 지나는 끈이 두 줄로 되더군요. 새끼줄이 두 줄로 갈려지는 걸 보니 마치 여성용 갈라 팬티처럼 보였어요. 허리 뒤로 리본을 묶느라 끈이 당겨질 때, 끈이 양옆으로 팽팽하게 갈라지면서 그 사이로 분홍색 구멍이 보였어요. 오, 젠장. 그 광경을 생각하자니 다시 아래가 뻐근하군요. 장난삼아 끈을 조금 더 당겨봤습니다. 아팠던 모양인지 잠결에 으흑, 하고 예쁜 신음을 뱉었어요. 밀레시안이 잠에서 깬 건 그쯤이었을 겁니다.

안대 때문에 시야가 보이지 않아서인지, 밀레시안은 이리저리 고개를 흔들었어요. 그 사슴같은 눈망울에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺혔을 거라고 생각하니 당장이라도 안대를 벗겨주고 싶었지만, 그의 앞에 감히 나를 보여주기 부끄러웠습니다. 밀레시안에게 구원받은 이후로 하루종일 폐인처럼 밀레시안에게 중독된 채로 살았기 때문에 제 모습은 굉장히 초라했거든요. 사실 그에게 물을 건네준 것도 굉장히 용기가 필요한 일이었습니다. 과거의 잘생겼던 제 모습-지금은 30킬로그램 가량 쪘지만, 다치기 전만 하더라도 직장에서 준수한 편으로 통했습니다-으로 그의 기억에 남고 싶었으니까요.

움직일 때마다 새끼줄이 살갗을 자극하는 모양인지 밀레시안이 앓는 소리를 내는데, 어찌나 귀여운지! 숨을 쉬는 게 힘들어 보여서 등을 두드려 줄 목적으로 밀레시안을 바닥에 엎었어요. 당장이라도 박아달라는 듯이 엉덩이가 솟고 분홍색 구멍을 보여주더군요. 제가 있는 걸 눈치챈 밀레시안이 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었어요. 아, 세상에. 그 처연하고 애처로운 목소리를 듣는다면 그 누구라도 좆이 터질 만큼 섰을 겁니다.

“누, 누구야? 왜 이런 짓을 하는 거야? 검은 달의 교단? 아니면 포워르?”

검은 달의 교단이라는 게 누구를 지칭하는지는 모르겠지만 그 이름을 듣는 순간 괘씸했어요. 나를 기억도 못해? 아니면 아직도 나를 애태우려고 모르는 척을 하는 건가? 사실 날 사랑하면서 끝까지 나를 모르는 척하는 그 요망한 태도가 이제 슬슬 마음에 차지 않았어요. 등을 토닥여 주려던 손에 힘이 들어가더니, 정신을 차려보니 저도 모르게 그의 머리를 잡고 잡아당기고 있었어요. 아아, 손아귀 사이로 미끄러지는 그의 부드러운 머릿결이란…!

손에서 빠져나가기 위해 발버둥을 치는데, 그럴 때마다 로프가 마찰되면서 흰 살결 위로 끈자국이 남았습니다. 몸을 뒤틀수록 가슴 아래가 압박되면서 유륜이 빨갛게 달아오르고, 분홍빛이던 성기도 다홍색으로 달아오르기 시작했죠. 더이상 참을 수가 없었어요. 밀레시안의 머리를 침대에 처박은 채로, 다른 손으로 그의 한쪽 둔부를 잡아 벌렸습니다. 우악스럽고 폭력적이라는 짓은 알고 있었어요. 하지만 형사님도 그 상황이라면 똑같이 하셨을 게 틀림없습니다. 그 통통한 엉덩이와 빨간 새끼줄 사이로 구멍이 벌름대고 있었다니까요!

뒷구멍을 쓴다는 게 조금 찝찝하긴 했지만, 어차피 밀레시안 아닙니까? 먹지도, 자지도 않으니 싸지도 않을 거라는 생각에 뒤를 비울 생각도 안 하고 제 좆을 집어넣었죠. 오, 그렇게 경멸하는 표정 짓지 마세요. 말씀드렸다시피 저는 동성애자가 아닙니다. 그들을 존중하기는 하지만 저는 엄연히 이성애자라고요. 이건, 그러니까 이건… 밀레시안의 인과응보입니다. 적당히 튕겼으면 저도 이렇게 화가 나진 않았을 거예요. 밀레시안은 나를 사랑하잖아요. 그가 나를 모르는 척만 하지 않았어도… 이렇게… 젠장, 이 망할 남창자식!

밀레시안의 구멍은 황홀하다는 듯이 제 자지를 씹어 먹었어요. 그도 사실은 이런 행위를 즐기고 있던 게 분명합니다. 아픈 걸 즐기고, 강압적인 것에 흥분하다니…! 저는 절대 그런 걸 즐겨 하는 사람이 아니지만 밀레시안이 원한다면 기꺼이 그렇게 해 줄 용의가 있었습니다. 그를 때리고 겁탈하는 것이 마음이 아프긴 했지만, 사랑하는 이가 원한다니까 어쩔 수 없지 않겠습니까?

화가 나는 점이라면, 그의 구멍은 길들일 필요조차 없었다는 겁니다. 성기가 들락날락할 때마다 밀레시안이 아래에 힘을 주면서 제 좆을 쥐어짜는데, 절대 한두 번 남자를 받아본 솜씨가 아니었어요. 분명합니다. 그는 아주 더러운 자식이에요! 나와 재회할 그 짧은 새를 참지 못하고 그 예쁜 구멍으로 아무 남자의 좆이나 오물오물 물어댔겠죠. 음탕한 자식!

인내심은 이미 예전에 바닥났습니다. 허리를 끝까지 밀어 넣으니 등 뒤로 묶어둔 그의 손이 바르르 떨렸어요. 주먹쥔 손은 피가 안 통하는지 새빨갛게 피가 몰려 있는 게 불쌍하기까지 하더군요. 자지… 그래요, 그의 좆은 제가 삽입하기 전부터 바짝 서 있었어요! 젠장, 이런 걸 좋아하는 게 분명합니다. 나는 그것도 모르고 죄책감으로… 망할…! 팔로 그의 허리를 단단하게 고정하고 밀레시안의 좆을 잡았습니다. 자지를 깊숙이 박고 전립선을 찔러대니 저절로 밀레시안의 성기에서 정액이 쏟아지더군요. 순진한 얼굴로 색을 줄줄 흘리는 걸로도 모자라서, 침대에 얼굴을 박은 채로 욱욱대면서 요망하게 허리를 놀려대니 남자를 미치게 하는 데 소질이 있어 보였어요.

살이 치받는 소리가 빨라질수록 울음인지 신음인지 모를 소리가 커져갔습니다. 그것조차도 자극적이었어요! 형사님, 그가 신음을 참기 위해 목에 힘을 주면서 뚝뚝 끊기는 소리를 낼 때마다 구멍이 좆을 끊어낼 듯이 조인다는 사실을 아십니까? 오, 모르셔야죠. 몰라야 합니다. 그건 나만 알아야 해요.

“흐, 흐아, 아, 흑… 앗, 아아… 그만, 시러어…, 아아앗!”

눈을 가렸던 안대가 축축하게 젖어서 얼룩덜룩했어요. 안대가 미처 흡수하지 못한 눈물들이 그의 볼을 타고 난잡하게 흘러내리는 걸 보니 일부러 더 박아달라고 유혹하는 것처럼 보였습니다. 말로는 싫다지만 목과 손목이 연결된 로프를 잡아당기니 구멍이 좋아서 바들바들 떨리는 게 느껴졌다고요!

한참 동안 거칠게 좆을 치대다가 뿌리까지 틈이 없을 정도로 깊이 박고 그의 안에 사정했습니다. 정액이 좁은 내벽으로 퍼지면서 제 좆을 뜨끈하게 감싸는 그 느낌이란! 밀레시안도 그걸 느꼈는지 온몸을 바르르 떨면서 비명을 내질렀어요. 성기를 빼내니까 닫히지 않은 구멍 사이로 제가 싸낸 정액이 생크림처럼 줄줄 흘러내리는 게 꽤 보기 좋더군요. 그 짧은 사이에도 몸이 움찔움찔 경련하는데 그렇게 원하던 정액을 싸줬는데도 제 자지를 원하고 있는 걸 보니 그를 걱정했던 제가 바보같이 느껴질 정도였습니다.

숨을 할딱대면서 윽윽대는 밀레시안에게 충동적으로 입을 맞췄습니다. 물론 그는 입을 열 생각도 않고 목을 뒤로 뺐지만요. 목이 돌아갈 정도로 뺨을 내리치니 좀 얌전해지긴 했습니다. 억지로 입을 열고 혀를 섞었는데, 헛구역질을 하기 시작하더군요. 젠장, 지금 생각해보니 그날 점심으로 향신료가 듬뿍 든 이국 음식을 먹은 탓이 분명합니다. 향신료를 싫어할 거라고는 생각도 못 했는데…….

키스까지 했으니 그의 눈이 보고 싶었어요. 눈물로 촉촉하게 젖은 눈에 저를 담아준다면, 얼마나 황홀할지 상상만 해도 다시 좆이 설 것 같았습니다. 그렇게 해서는 안 됐는데…! 안대를 벗기니 그의 얼굴은 생각했던 것보다 더 야하고 음란하기까지 했어요. 오, 세상에. 그의 두려운 시선이 저를 바라보는 그 순간, 저는 또 발기했지만 충분히 참을 수 있었습니다. 우리는 앞으로 이곳에서 함께 살아갈 거고, 밀레시안은 저를 사랑하니까 언제든지 저를 받아줄 거라는 확신이 있었으니까요.

그런데 씨발……. 그, 남창 새끼가, 나를, 고발해? 내가 잠을 자는 틈을 타서 스스로 목을 조르고 뒈져서 환생을 하다니……. 이건 내 계획에 없었어요! 그는 날 사랑한다고요. 나도 정말, 정말 그를 아껴주고 예뻐해 줬을 텐데, 그 좆같은 새끼가 감히? 젠장, 그래도 나는 여전히 밀레시안을 사랑합니다. 정말이에요. 그가 다시 저를 찾아와서 사과한다면 모든 것을 없었던 일로 덮고, 이번에는 이멘 마하의 우리집에서 새로운 삶을 시작할 용의가 있단 말입니다.

예? 범죄를 저지른 것을 후회하지 않느냐고요? 아니오! 아닙니다. 제 사랑을 범죄라고 부르지 마세요. 당신들이 아무리 제게 사형을 언도한다고 해봤자, 저는 그것이 범죄라고 생각하지 않습니다. 사랑이에요. 사랑이라고요!

……. 아쉬운 게 있다면 그를 끝까지 박제하지 못한 게 아쉬울 뿐입니다. 형사님, 데미안 허스트의 작품을 아십니까? 예, 아시는군요. 맞습니다. 포르말린 용액에 상어를 그대로 넣어서 박제한 그 작품 말입니다.² 저는 할 수만 있다면 밀레시안을 그렇게 박제하고 싶었어요. 그는 불로불사의 종족이니, 그 유리 상자 안에서 영원히 아름답게 멈추어 있겠지요. 내가 죽은 이후에도, 오직 나만을 위한 연인으로 박제되는 겁니다. 영원히!

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 한국형 응급환자 분류체계는 5단계이나, 본문에서는 임상에서 사용되는 4단계 트리아지를 차용함.  
> ² 살아있는 자의 마음속에 있는 죽음의 물리적 불가능성(The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living), 데미안 허스트, 1991, 213cm × 518cm × 213cm, 강철, 유리.


	11. 모브밀레 HL로 검달교 잠입한 밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 07. 13. 1차초고 공백포함 9,143 자 / 공백미포함 6,946 자  
> * HL, 모브캐 및 다수에 의한 강압적인 성교(갱뱅), 약물 사용, 고문 묘사, 고문에 의한 약간의 신체훼손, 성기 비하발언, 욕설, 항문성교, 약한 스팽킹, 하트신음, 테흐 두인 미션(되살아난 허상)의 기믹 및 취향을 타는 소재가 다수 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 경고문구는 작성자를 기준으로 작성되었으며 개인에 따라 정도의 차이가 있을 수 있습니다.  
> * ㅇ 모 님께서 주신 리퀘스트를 기반으로 작성되었습니다. 좋은 소재 주신 ㅇ 님께 감사드려요.

모브밀레 HL로 검달교 잠입한 밀레가 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
모브밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트  
\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

타일이 부서져 굴러다니고 바닥 높이가 맞지 않아 울퉁불퉁한 테흐 두인의 입구와는 다르게, 게아타 너머의 세계는 오래된 고저택을 연상시켰다. 성인 자이언트 세 명이 누워도 충분할 만큼 넓은 복도는 그 끝이 아득할 정도로 길었지만 어째서인지 교단원들의 아지트라고 하기에는 과하게 조용했다. 창문 하나 없는 복도를 밝히는 것은 복도에 일정한 간격으로 놓인 화롯불뿐이었는데, 그조차도 시퍼런 불빛이 자글대고 있어 더욱 음산한 분위기를 조성하고 있었다. 발을 딛은 돌바닥을 타고 한기가 올라왔다. 복도와 이어지는 방은 전부 문이 열려 있었지만, 여전히 인기척은 느껴지지 않았다.

에린의 수호자, 드래곤의 감응자, 새로운 신성, 별에서 온 이방인. 음유시인들의 노래에서나 나올 법한 밀레시안이 어째서 테흐 두인의 안개 속에 머리를 집어넣었는지는 그녀조차도 알 수 없었다. 상식적으로 생각해보자면 그녀가 제 몸에 깃든 힘을 시험하기 위해 찾아갔을 수도 있을 것이고, 혹은 그저 불멸자의 심심풀이일는지도 모를 일이나, 어찌되었건 그것은 더이상 밀레시안에게 그다지 중요하지 않을 듯싶다. 밀레시안은 지금, 등 뒤에서 애처롭게 떨고 있는 신도들을 위해 무기를 휘두르기 바빴기 때문에.

과연 검은 달의 교단은 그 규모가 상당한 듯 보였다. 게아타에서 쏟아져나오는 신도들을 바라보며, 밀레시안은 누군가의 지원 없이 교단에 잠입한 것이 무모한 짓임을 마침내 인정했다. 검은 로브를 입은 교단원들과 등 뒤에 숨은 신도들은 전혀 다른 생물체 같았다. 사람의 모습을 하고 있지만 두려움에 떠는 신도들이 작은 초식동물이라면, 자신을 향해 몰려드는 검은 로브의 교단원들은 사냥꾼 무리처럼 보였다. 당장이라도 이들의 심장에 칼을 박아넣고 한순간에 그 개체군을 절멸시킬 힘을 가진, 우악스럽고 폭력적인 괴물처럼.

이러한 심상을 느낀 것은 비단 밀레시안뿐만이 아니었던 모양인지, 그녀의 등 뒤에서는 도망친 신도들이 콜록대며 살려달라느니, 무섭다느니 하는 소리를 지껄이고 있었다. 셀 수도 없는 적들이 끊임없이 밀려들었다. 시체를 집어던지며 속으로 열다섯까지 세던 밀레시안은 희뿌연 연기 너머로 보이는 수많은 인파에 당황했다. 제아무리 전투에 익숙한 밀레시안이라도 끝이 보장되지 않은 싸움에 머리가 혼란스러웠다. 밀레시안은 교단원을 밟고 허공으로 날아오르는 와중에도 평정을 잃지 않고 탈출구를 계산했다. 신도들을 지키면서 전투하기는 힘들 테니 자신을 미끼로 납치된 신도들을 탈출시킨 후 마음껏 교단의 본거지를 소탕할 심산이었다.

불행하게도 밀레시안의 계획은 반절만 이루어졌다. 결과만 말하자면, 약간의 시간이 걸리긴 했지만 납치된 신도들은 탈출에 성공했다. 게아타를 타고 나타난 교단원들의 반수 이상이 복도 여기저기에 시체로 굴러다녔다. 남은 수는 대충 잡아도 열 명이 되지 않았지만, 한 시간이 넘는 전투에 무기의 날카로움은 이미 닳아 있었고 그녀의 몸 역시 축적된 피로로 이들을 상대할 만한 체력이 남아있질 않았다. 엎친 데 덮친 격으로, 밀레시안이 날린 마지막 일격은 거대한 방패를 든 교단원에 의해 무력해졌다.

금속이 방패에 가로막히는 소리는 언제 들어도 소름 끼쳤다. 방패를 든 교단원은 눈을 부라리며 막힘없이 달려와 밀레시안을 향해 검을 휘둘렀다. 횡으로 길게 휘두른 칼날은 아쉽게도 밀레시안을 베지는 못했다. 다만 그녀의 중심을 잃게 하는 데는 성공했는데, 그와 동시에 가까이 있던 교단원 하나가 득달같이 달려들어 밀레시안의 정강이를 발로 차 넘어트렸다. 앞으로 엎어진 밀레시안은 흔한 비명 하나 내지 않고 바닥을 짚고 일어서려 했다. 우악스럽게 머리를 잡아당기는 손만 없었다면 가능했을 것이다.

두피가 뜯어질 듯한 고통에도 밀레시안은 이를 악물며 눈을 옆으로 돌렸다. 검은 달의 교단원은 온몸을 검은 로브로 둘러쌌음에도 불쾌한 기색이 역력했다. 머리를 잡아당기는 악력이 더 강해졌다. 밀레시안은 신음을 참으며 자신을 잡은 교단원의 얼굴에 침을 뱉었다. 생각과 다른 반응에 교단원들은 잠시 생각을 멈춘 마냥 움직이지 않았다. 하지만 이윽고 자신의 뺨에 흐르는 축축한 액체를 파악하고는, 이전보다 더한 악력으로 밀레시안을 몰아세우기 시작했다.

밀레시안의 눈앞이 까맣게 점멸했다. 높은 소리의 이명과 함께 천장이 빠르게 돌았다. 얼굴의 피가 여린 뺨으로 몰려 홧홧하게 달아오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지도 몰라 따끔함이나 아릿함을 느낄 사이도 없었다. 시야가 제대로 돌아왔을 때, 그리고 여전히 머리가 빠질 듯 아픔을 느꼈을 때. 밀레시안은 그제서야 자신이 머리를 잡힌 채 뺨을 맞았다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고, 그 때 밀레시안이 가장 먼저 느낀 것은 통증도 두려움도 아닌, 불쾌함이었다.

머리를 잡은 손은 더 폭력적으로 변했다. 뒤통수를 누르는 무게에 저절로 몸이 숙여졌다. 무릎을 꿇은 채로 뺨과 이마가 바닥에 닿았다. 마치 강력 범죄자를 체포하는 듯한 태도에 교단원은 알게모르게 음습한 지배욕과 쾌감을 느꼈다. 교단원은 여전히 밀레시안의 머리를 잡아 바닥에 몇 번 찧는 것으로 침을 맞은 것에 대한 분풀이를 해댔지만, 영 화가 가시지 않는지 밀레시안의 뺨에 침을 뱉고도 바닥에 밀레시안의 머리를 문지르듯 짓찧어댔다.

밀레시안은 이마가 찢어져 피를 흘리는 와중에도 억지로 고개를 돌렸다. 주변에는 로브를 입은 대여섯의 교단원들이 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 굴욕이나 수치 따위가 없었다면 거짓이겠지만, 지금 상황에서 몸을 뜨겁게 데우는 분노는 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 밀레시안은 속으로 침착하게 돌파구를 생각하려 했다. 입을 꾹 다물고 인상을 찌푸린 밀레시안의 얼굴을 도발로 인식한 교단원 하나가 발로 밀레시안의 머리를 짓이겼다.

“그 유명한 밀레시안 맞아? 존나 별거 없는데.”

“윽…! 내가 유명한 건 맞는데, 후우, 너네가 너무 좆밥이라 건드리면 죽을까봐 무섭네.”

“씨발! 네년 입에서 죄송하다는 말 나오게 해준다. 야, 끌고 가.”

어딘지도 모르게 끌려간 곳은 복도와 그리 멀지 않은 골방이었다. 교단의 본거지답게 창문이나 밖으로 통하는 환기구조차 없었다. 벽에 붙은 촛불만이 방 안의 유일한 온기라고 할 수 있었으나 시퍼런 불빛은 오히려 뼈가 시릴 만큼 차갑게 느껴졌다. 그나마 복도를 통해 들어오던 빛은 유일한 출입구가 닫히면서 미세한 실금만 남기다가, 이윽고 어둠에 녹아 사라졌다.

도와달라고 외쳐봤자 비웃음만 당할 뿐이라는 것을 알고 있기에, 밀레시안은 침묵으로 일관했다. 방 안은 수렁 같은 침묵으로 잠겼다. 등 뒤에서 은근한 소름이 끓었다. 형편없는 촛불빛에 의지해 눈이 어둠에 서서히 적응하기도 전에, 밀레시안은 다시 머리가 잡혔다. 장갑 낀 손이 몇 번 뺨을 내리쳤고 이어서 정신을 차릴 새도 없이 물이 든 욕조에 머리를 처박았다.

코와 폐로 물이 밀려들었다. 숨을 쉬지도 못해 얼굴부터 쇄골까지 시뻘겋게 피가 쏠렸다. 고문을 하는 손은 부지런하게 밀레시안의 머리를 물에 처박고 흔들어댔다. 숨을 참지 못해 기절할 쯤에야 머리가 들어 올려졌다. 급하게 산소를 들이마시느라 오히려 숨이 막혔다. 불쾌하고 폭력적인 손길은 무엇을 어떻게, 얼마나 해야 효과적으로 상대를 ‘죽이지 않고’ 고문할 수 있는지 잘 알고 있는 듯 보였다.

“물값은 네년 앞으로 달아놓으면 되지? 미안하지만 우리도 요즘 자금난이라서 말이야.”

“푸읍, 꼬우면, 개종하시던…… 윽!”

밀레시안의 대답에 킬킬대며 비웃던 교단원의 얼굴이 험악해졌다. 몇 번의 물고문이 계속되자 욕조는 점점 핏물이 번져 시뻘겋게 변했다. 밀레시안은 아무런 반항도 못한 채 그들의 손에 따라 머리를 박고 들어 올리기를 반복했다. 보는 사람이 고문당하는 착각에 빠질 만큼 참담한 풍경이었다.

이쯤에서 첨언하자면, 교단원들이 밀레시안에게 행하는 일련의 고문들은 아무런 이유가 없었다. 신도들이 행하는 고문이라 함은 일반적으로 그 목적이 이단 심문이나 종교적 의식에 있었고, 꼭 교단이나 법황청뿐만이 아니더라도 횡행하는 고문에는 최소한 자백, 혹은 취조의 목적이 기저에 자리 잡고 있음은 당연-이러한 비도덕적인 행위에 동의하는 바는 아니지만-하다. 그럼에도 목적 없이 이루어지는 고문은 그저 밀레시안의 인격을 말살하기 위한, 일종의 복종 의식이라 표현하는 것이 적절하리라.

다섯 번째 물고문이 끝났을 때, 밀레시안의 입가에 타액인지 물인지 모를 액체가 흘러내렸다. 물에 젖은 머리카락이 뺨에 달라붙어 더 애처롭게 보였다. 얼굴은 물에 젖어 시허옇게 질려있었지만 눈가는 생리적인 눈물이 맺혀 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 교단원의 손이 밀레시안의 목을 잡아당겼다. 큰 손이 목을 덮으면서 강한 악력으로 숨통을 좁혔다. 질식시키기 위한 목적은 아닌 듯 보였지만 제대로 숨을 쉴 수가 없어 밀레시안을 기절 직전까지 몰고가기엔 충분했다. 히끅대는 밀레시안을 구경하던 교단원 중 하나가 그녀를 가리키며 입을 열었다.

“씨발, 개꼴리네. 간부들한테 넘기기 전에 먼저 맛이나 볼까.”

“하지… 마, 이, 짐승만도 못한, 개새… 흣!”

밀레시안의 말이 채 끝나기도 전에 교단원이 블라우스를 잡고 거칠게 뜯어냈다. 머리카락에서 물이 뚝뚝 흘러내려 속옷에 스며들었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴이 단숨에 구겨졌다. 급히 몸을 뺀 밀레시안이 몸을 가리는 척하며 교단원의 허리춤에 걸린 검을 빼앗으려 했다. 평소라면 무리 없이 뺏고도 남았겠지만, 한 시간 남짓의 물고문으로 진이 빠진 몸은 교단원은 고사하고 어린아이조차 충분히 제압할 만큼 연약해 보였다. 교단원들의 발길질이 쏟아졌다. 배와 등을 걷어차이자 숨을 쉬기도 어려웠다. 몸을 옹송그리고 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 밀레시안은 이를 악물고 교단원들의 얼굴을 눈에 담았다.

그 서슬 퍼런 눈빛에 교단원들은 잠시 움찔했지만 이내 신경질적인 웃음을 터트리며 일제히 밀레시안을 향해 달려들었다. 밀레시안이 당황하며 뒷걸음질쳤지만 뒤로 다가온 교단원 하나가 밀레시안의 팔을 붙잡았다. 나머지 교단원들도 밀레시안을 둘러싸고 마구잡이로 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 팔이 결박당해 저항할 수 없었던 밀레시안은 몸을 더듬는 손길에 몸을 이리저리 뒤틀어댔다.

“무슨, 하, 하지 마.”

귓가로 들리는 낄낄대는 소리는 위협적이었다. 가까이 다가온 교단원 하나가 허벅지를 벌리고 치마 아래로 손을 넣어 속옷을 벗겨냈다. 배려라고는 조금도 없는 손으로 성기에 손가락을 집어넣자 밀레시안의 눈이 경악으로 커졌다. 갑작스러운 이물질의 침입에 저절로 입이 벌어졌다. 다리를 모으려 했지만 힘이 풀려 오히려 바닥에 주저앉게 되자 교단원들은 저마다 밀레시안을 비웃으며 치마를 들추었다. 여러 개의 손이 밀레시안의 속옷을 찢어 멀리 던지고, 밀가루 반죽을 주무르듯이 우악스럽게 가슴을 애무했다.

벌어진 입으로 커다란 성기가 밀려들었다. 이를 세워서 성기를 물어뜯을 기운도 나지 않았다. 뭉툭한 귀두끝이 입천장을 긁어올리며 입안으로 들어가는 순간은 마치 거대한 칼날로 경구개를 도려내는 느낌이 들었다. 팔다리를 결박당한 채 포악한 애무가 이어지는 동안, 다른 교단원 하나가 두툼한 성기를 밀레시안의 음부 위아래로 쓸어올렸다. 대음순 사이를 가르는 귀두의 크기만 보더라도 남근의 크기가 짐작 가능했다. 교단원을 밀어내기 위해 발길질을 했지만 그리 효과적이지는 못했다. 성기가 좁은 골반을 열고 빠듯하게 진입하는 순간. 그 섬찟하고 차가운 소름에 밀레시안이 허벅지를 떨며 무릎을 세웠다. 하지만 그것은 오히려 성기를 더 노출하는 꼴이라서, 이내 박아대는 성기에 밀레시안은 아무런 신음성도 내지 못하고 교단원의 허릿짓에 따라 속수무책으로 흔들리기만 할 뿐이었다.

개개인이 강력한 전력을 가진 검은 달의 교단답게, 교단원들은 하나같이 혈기왕성하고 체력도 대단했다. 난잡한 윤간은 계속되었다. 카펫도 없이 돌바닥에 등을 대고 윤간을 당하는 바람에 살이 바닥에 쓸려 아팠다. 수치나 치욕보다는 두들겨 맞은 몸과 부어오른 뺨이 견디기 힘들었다. 허벅지가 땅기면서 아래가 퉁퉁 부어올라 음낭이 부딪힐 때마다 젖은 소리가 났다. 어느 때에는 음부뿐만 아니라 항문에도 애무 없이 한꺼번에 삽입했다. 교단원들은 전부 입이나 질구, 항문 안에 사정했고, 또다른 성기가 진입할 때마다 고여있던 정액이 밀려 나오며 바닥에 후드득 떨어졌다.

“읏, 흑……!”

반항하는 밀레시안의 입에서 새된 신음이 나온 것은, 교단원들이 다섯 번째로 밀레시안의 안 깊숙이 파정했을 때였다. 아래가 불룩해질 정도로 배가 부풀어있다가, 성기가 빠져나가면서 정액이 흘러나오면서 아랫배가 쑥 꺼지는 것이 확연히 눈에 보였다. 성기와 항문에서 흘러나오는 정액이 바닥의 이음매에 고일 정도였다.

처음 듣는 밀레시안의 신음은 애처롭게 들렸지만 교단원들의 흥분을 자극하기에는 충분했다. 그들은 밀레시안의 몸을 뒤집어 엉덩이가 빨갛게 부어오를 정도로 때리며 윤간을 계속했다. 밀레시안의 눈에서는 눈물이 흘러내렸지만 억지로 신음을 참느라 끅끅대는 소리만 낼 뿐이었다.

“씨발, 존나 꼴리네. 야, 씹. 더 울어봐. 예쁜 짓 좀 하면 우리가 그만둘지도 모르잖아?”

“…….”

허리를 처올리던 교단원 하나가 밀레시안의 머리를 잡고 뒤로 당겼다. 다른 교단원의 성기를 물고 있던 밀레시안은 순간 자신도 모르게 이를 세워 성기를 긁었다. 짧은 욕설과 함께 뺨에 불이 붙었다. 입과 음부에는 거품이 이는 정액이 쉴 새 없이 흘러내리고, 잠시 정신을 잃었다가 어지러움에 깨면 여전히 윤간이 이어지고 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 울음이 이들을 더 흥분시킨다는 것을 알고 있었기 때문에, 너덜한 입술에서 피가 나는데도 입술만 깨문 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“맛도 없는 년이 애교도 없고, 재미도 없고.”

“왜? 입에서, 윽, 죄송하다는 말, 나올 때까지, 흐으, 계속 한다며? 읏, 체력 딸리나봐?”

“하, 이것봐라? 진짜 미친년 아니야?”

교단원은 어이가 없다는 목소리로 밀레시안에게 욕을 내뱉었다. 그는 뒤에 있던 교단원과 잠시 무언가 말을 섞고는 서랍에서 작은 약통을 들고 와 밀레시안의 입에 쏟아 넣었다. 밀레시안이 필사적으로 입을 닫았지만 반은 바닥으로 떨어지고, 반은 목 뒤로 넘어갔다. 바닥에 고개를 처박은 채 토악질을 했지만 뱉어낸 약은 그리 많지 않았다.

약효는 빨리 돌았다. 약효때문인지 아랫배와 이마에 뜨끈한 열이 올랐다. 다시 허벅지를 열고 부어오른 성기를 찔러대는 페니스는 이전보다 더 크고 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 머리가 멍해지고 이유 없이 웃음이 나왔다. 온몸이 간지러워 바닥에 머리를 비비고, 자신의 위를 덮친 교단원을 세게 껴안고 허리에 다리를 휘감았다. 마약에 취해 제대로 된 생각조차 할 수 없었다. 교단원들은 약에 취해 예민해진 밀레시안을 더 모욕적으로 범하기 시작했다.

약에 취한 몸은 밀레시안의 의지를 번번이 배신했다. 입술이 찢어지고 뺨이고 몸이고 성한 곳이 없었지만 밀레시안은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 비명에 가까운 신음만 질러댔다. 은근하게 피어오르는 열락은 수치스러웠다. 교단원들은 가장 낮은 수준의 감정이 수치임을 잘 알고 있었기에, 교단원들은 밀레시안에게 모욕적인 말을 던지며 그녀의 의식 곳곳에 송곳보다 날카롭고 칼날보다 예리한 치욕의 언어들을 새겨넣었다.

“잘난 척 하더니 왜 아무 말도 못해?”

“읍, 흑, 흐아, 아… 아, 응♡ 흐응, 더어… 간지러워어, 더 큰 거 줘어…♡”

“씨발, 보지도 좁은 년이, 후욱, 자지 없이 어떻게 살았대?”

밀레시안은 쾌감에 달뜬 눈으로 제 옆에 선 교단원의 성기를 잡아 입에 머금었다. 한 손으로는 입에 문 성기 기둥을 쓸어내리면서, 다른 손으로는 반대편에 선 교단원의 성기과 음낭을 어루만졌다. 부드러운 손이 오갈 때마다 질척하게 젖은 성기에서 묽은 정액을 쏘아댔다. 몸을 덮은 교단원이 속도를 올리자 막힌 신음이 흘러나왔다. 밀레시안은 마약에 취해 아무런 생각도 하지 못한 채 오직 교단원들을 만족시켜주기 위해 이런 저런 말들을 두서없이 꺼냈다.

“앗, 보지, 문질러져서어, 엉망진창으로 푹푹, 망가져어…♡ 아픈 거, 조아아♡ 읏, 응♡ 자지, 더 박아줘어♡♡”

밀레시안이 약에 취해 순순해지자 교단원들은 처음과는 다르게 밀레시안을 다루는 손이 다소 유해졌다. 느릿하게 욱여넣는 성기가 미칠 것만 같았다. 아픔을 아픔이라고 인식하지도 못했다. 더 몸을 짓밟고, 박아대고, 아무 생각도 할 수 없을 정도로 머리를 비게 만들어 주기를 바랐다. 페니스를 박아대는 교단원의 어깨에 팽팽하게 근육이 섰다. 한 치의 느슨함도 없는 절정의 긴장이 그들을 덮쳤다. 절정과 함께 밀려드는 수치에 밀레시안은 신음을 흘리며 탄식했다.

교단원들은 제대로 된 뒤처리도 않고 밀레시안의 가슴과 치마에 지폐 몇 장을 꽂아넣은 후 도망치듯 골방을 나섰다. 아직 마약의 약효가 돌고 있는 몸은 윤간이 남긴 쾌락으로 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 밀레시안은 한참 동안 아무도 없는 방에서 흐느꼈다. 천장을 바라보며 쾌감의 여운에 사로잡혀 있던 밀레시안은 자신을 내려다보는 시선을 눈치채고 문을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 시퍼런 촛불빛을 등지고 있는 이들과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그들은 밀레시안의 수치스러운 모습을 낱낱이 훑어내리고 있었다. 얼굴을 붉히며 눈을 피하던 교단원이 베임네크와 케흘렌에게 변명을 해댔다.

“보, 보아하니 잠입했다가 다른 녀석들의 좆물받이로 살아남았나 봅니다.”

“…….”

“다른 녀석들은 제가 주의를 주도록 하겠습니다. 밀레시안은 다른 녀석들에게 던져주…….”

교단원이 말을 전부 끝내기도 전에, 은발의 엘프가 신경질적인 어조로 말을 끊었다. 그의 매서운 눈초리에 교단원은 빠른 걸음으로 복도 끝으로 사라졌다. 밀레시안을 바라보는 베임네크의 시선은 실망감 같기도 하고, 호기심 같기도 한 모호한 빛을 띠고 있었다. 둘은 밀레시안이 진정되어 겨우 몸을 추스르고 일어설 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않고 그저 방관만 하고 있었다.

“하아……. 그래서, 소감이 어때? 너희들이 그렇게 따라다니던 내가… 미쳐버린 모습을 본 감상이.”

“…….”

베임네크도, 케흘렌도 밀레시안의 물음에 대답하지 않았다. 밀레시안은 몸 위에 흩뿌려진 지폐로 얼굴과 몸에 말라붙은 정액을 닦아낸 후 구석에 밀려난 속옷과 블라우스를 집어 들었다. 옷은 걸레짝처럼 너덜너덜해서 안 입느니만 못해 보였다. 넝마주이가 된 옷을 걸치고, 정액으로 무거워진 치마를 입은 모습은 영락없이 윤간당한 모습이었다. 그녀는 뻐근하게 아려오는 아래의 통증을 꾹 참고 아무렇지도 않은 듯 베임네크를 지나쳤다. 문 앞에 선 밀레시안은 발을 멈추고 베임네크와 케흘렌에게 몸을 돌렸다.

“구해줘서 고맙다느니 따위의 말은 안 해. 너 따위를 따라가느니 아까 그 새끼들 육변기로 사는 게 훨씬 더 나아보이거든.”

여전히 대답은 없었다. 밀레시안은 천천히 심호흡을 하고 그녀가 들어왔던 복도의 입구로 발을 옮겼다. 창문 하나 없이 시퍼런 촛불이 길을 밝히는 복도의 끝은 알 수 없을 만큼 어두웠다.

(끝)


End file.
